Une superbe invention
by Blue apples
Summary: Oyez oyez, braves gens! Fini les chevaux et laisser place à la voiture! Vous allez entrer dans le monde moderne Monsieur Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, parole de Marchand!
1. Chapter 1

**J'ai eu une idée qui m'a traversé l'esprit d'un coup, et elle m'a bien fait rire, donc je me suis dit que j'allais en faire une histoire pour voir ce que ça pourrait donner. Voilà! :-)**

**(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf le marchand)**

**Résumé: Oyez oyez, braves gens! Fini les chevaux et laisser place à la technologie! Vous allez entrer dans le monde moderne Monsieur Thorin écu-de-chêne!  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Il était une fois, un marchand. Un marchand qui allait de ville en ville vendre son matériel et sa nourriture qu'il exploitait dans ses champs. Il vivait non loin de l'auberge du poney fringuant situé dans le village de Bree. C'était un homme de petite taille aux yeux bleus, les cheveux frisés, noirs avec une petite barbe. Il était maigre et portait une longue tunique beige, elle n'était pas très propre et était déchirée à certains endroit. Un petit air de savant fou se lisait sur son visage, c'est pour cela que peu de monde achetait vers lui, pourtant, il avait énormément de chose à offrir. On l'appelait le marchand à four tout ou bien le marchand à grenier, beaucoup de surnoms lui étaient attribués mais personne ne connaissait son véritable nom.

Puis un jour, il eut une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit. Grande était-elle. Il passa tout son temps dessus, et ce pendant un très long moment. Il créa pour la première fois de sa vie une invention. A ses yeux, elle était révolutionnaire. Il décida de la montrer à tout le monde mais pas à n'importe qui en premier, à un grand homme, celui qui avait reconquit Erebor, le royaume sous la montagne, cité des nains, Monsieur Thorin écu-de-chêne. Il parcouru des kilomètres et des kilomètres pour aller à sa rencontre. Il demanda sa route plusieurs fois, se reposa dans les auberges avec sa superbe invention sous la main. Elle était bâchée et ficelée comme du saucisson. Lors de ses repos, il l'a cachait dans des endroits sûr par peur que quelqu'un regarde ce qu'il y ait en dessous. Son périple était long, très long, il devait pousser sa machine avec des cordes attachées à ses épaules. Elle était lourde. Il pouvait très bien l'utiliser mais ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle soit vue par d'autres personnes avant le grand manitou.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la ville de Dale, édifiée au pied de la montage, des jours après, il se précipita en direction du royaume. Il n'avait ni mangé ni fait de pause depuis sa dernière escale. Il était trop impatient. Deux gardes se tenaient aux deux coins des portes, ils protégeaient l'entrée et prévenaient quiconque d'une éventuelle intrusion ou autre.

- Ça y'est! Erebor me voilà! Enfin! Bien, reste plus qu'a faire venir Messire Thorin.

Il s'arrêta, souffla, enleva les cordes de ses épaules, se dégourdi les jambes et s'étira de tout son long en faisant craquer ses os sous les yeux des soldats.

- Bonjour messieurs! Il s'approcha de l'un des deux.

- Bonjour, Qui êtes-vous?

- Je suis Monsieur le marchand, j'aimerais voir Monsieur Thorin écu-de-chene.

- Non il est occupé, vous ne pouvez pas le voir.

- Mais c'est très important, j'ai quelque chose à lui monter.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Oh non non non ! Je ne peux pas vous le dire! C'est un secret! Chut... Seul Monsieur Thorin doit la voir.

- La voir?

- Oui oui, c'est pour ça que je suis la! S'il vous plait Monsieur...Monsieur le soldat, j'aimerais le voir et lui proposer mon service.

- Quel service? Et avant ça je doit quand même voir ce que vous avez avec vous sinon je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer.

- Non mais je ne veux pas entrer! C'est trop lourd, je suis épuisé. Je veux juste qu'il vienne voir ce que j'ai à lui proposer.

- Et qui dois je annoncer ?

- Hé bien hum...Vous avez qu'a lui dire que le marchand de glace est là.

- Le marchand de glace? Mais vous n'en avez pas.

- Bien sur que non, est-ce que j'ai une tête à avoir des glaces hein? Mais Monsieur Thorin comprendra hé hé.

- Vous vous fichez me moi c'est ça?

- Non non du tout, je n'oserais pas voyons. S'il vous plait, faites ça pour moi, j'ai parcouru beaucoup de chemin pour venir jusqu'ici. Je demande juste à le voir un petit instant. Je ne l'enlèverai pas. Avez-vous vu comme je suis? Je suis tout maigre, mes muscles sont tous cassés et j'aurais bien du mal à le porter.

Le marchand était un peu fou, voir beaucoup par moment, on pourrait croire qu'il se droguait. C'était peut être le cas, mais personne ne le savait.

- Bien. Il s'approcha de son coéquipier et lui chuchota.

- Garde un œil sur lui. Je vais chercher Thorin.

- Okay.

Le soldat se dirigea dans le royaume. Il était majestueux, immense, il faudrait presque une boussole pour s'y retrouver, en tout cas pour le marchand, c'était fort possible. Traversa tous les couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans les appartements de Thorin et frappa a la porte. Il n'était pas occupé comme il l'avait dit, juste en train de se reposer.

- Monsieur?

- Oui?

- Quelqu'un aimerait vous voir, il dit qu'il est un marchand de glace, même si ce n'est pas le cas.

- Quoi? un marchand de glace?

- Il a dit que je devais l'annoncer comme ça et que vous comprendriez.

- Et il ne vous a pas dit son vrai nom?

- Non.

- Quelle idée de ne pas demander. Et que me veut-il?

- Je ne sais pas, apparemment il à quelque chose à vous montrer.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Aucune idée, il n'a pas voulu me le dire ni me faire voir, il préférait vous attendre.

- Thorin soupira. Bien je vais descendre.

- Oui Monsieur, je vous accompagne.

- Où est -il?

- Aux portes du royaume.

Tandis que Thorin et le garde étaient en route pour aller le rejoindre, le deuxième était face à un débile.

- Qu'est ce qu'il est beau votre royaume! Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il était aussi beau. C'est vous qui l'avez construit?

- Oui.

- Tout seul?

- Bien sur que non.

- Oh! Ça aurait pu, vous savez, j'ai moi même construit mon petit chez moi. Bon bon bon, je suis jamais là bas, mais c'est mon petit nid douillet, je vous inviterais bien à venir ainsi que Monsieur Thorin, mais malheureusement il n'y a pas beaucoup de place, c'est tout petit et j'ai beaucoup de bordel, vous n'apprécieriez guère. Quoique, ça vous changerait surement comme la machine que je vais montrer à Monsieur Thorin, c'est moi qui l'ai faite et elle va surement en surprendre plus d'un. Il rigola. Avez vous déjà créer des inventions?

- Non. Le soldat était blasé de tout ce qu'il disait.

- Oh dommage... Vous devriez essayer, c'est vraiment bien, vous laisser libre court à votre imagination et je suis sur que vous pourriez faire des merveilles! Ça vous occuperait et...

- Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais?

- De faire quoi?

- De parler! Vous m'épuiser!

- Dans ce cas, vous devriez peut-être aller vous reposer, ça vous ferait énormément de bien je penses, je crois que vous avez des cernes sous les yeux, oui, juste là. C'est vrai, comment faites-vous pour rester ici toute la journée? Et votre compagnon doit être épuisé lui aussi, ça doit être long non? C'est pour ça, vous pouvez peut-être vous mettre à des inventions non?

- C'est pas vrai, qui m'a collé un imbécile pareil?

- Quel imbécile? Moi? Oh! Le voilà! Le garde se retourna. Enfin! son calvaire était fini, mais maintenant commençait celui de Thorin. Il le remercia dans sa tête.

- Thorin, faites attention à lui, c'est un fou.

- Oui, je confirme Monsieur!

- A quel point?

- Grand comme ça. Il lui désigna une hauteur avec ses mains.

Thorin se mit face au marchand et le dévisagea.

- Bonjour Monsieur Thorin, je voulais absolument vous voir.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Peu importe mon nom.

- Si c'est très important, je ne parle pas aux gens qui ne s'annoncent pas.

- Mais c'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire.

Thorin regarda l'un de ses gardes. Il était prêt à repartir.

- Attendez! Je euh...Je m'appelle... Il s'approcha de lui et le lui chuchota à l'oreille...C'est pour ça que je ne donne jamais mon nom.

- Je vois et vous faites bien!

- Oui... Han! Mais c'est ce que je viens de faire?! Donner mon nom?! Il ne faut jamais dire jamais! Je me suis contredis!

- C'est vraiment pathétique.

- Oui je vous l'accorde mais vous avez de la chance Monsieur Thorin, vous êtes le premier à qui je le dit.

- Et que voulez vous?

- Je veux vous montrer quelque chose! Mon invention, je suis sur qu'elle va vous convenir, c'est pour ça que je suis venu à vous. Bon, j'ai fait vraiment beaucoup de chemin, j'ai mal au dos et aux jambes et je n'ai pas encore mangé, j'irai bien me reposer un p'tit peu dans un de vos appartements et...

- Non! Venez en au fait!

- Très bien... Vu que vous êtes si impatient... Et j'adore ça! Thorin le regarda d'un air méfiant. Mais sur qui était-il tombé?

- Venez voir. Le marchand s'éloigna vers son œuvre. Je veux que vous soyez tout seul avec moi, je ne veux pas que ces deux autres personnes la voit avant vous.

- Quoi?

- Oui!

- Vous pouvez nous laisser.

- Mais Thorin?!

- Je peux gérer la situation. Vous l'avez vu?

- Oui, même trop. Ils partirent.

- Et fermez les portes aussi! Les gardes se retournèrent d'un air surpris.

- Fermez les portes. Dit Thorin.

- Alors? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Vous aller vite voir, tous vos soldats seront fiers d'en avoir une, vous aller me remercier.

- Dépêchez vous, je n'ai pas que ça a faire.

- Oui oui oui. Aaah je suis si excité! Excité comme une puce! Il se frotta les mains. Thorin eu un air de désespoir en le regardant, il était vraiment pas net. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme ça.

- Fermez les yeux.

- Quoi?

- Je vous dis de fermer les yeux!

- Il en est hors de question.

- Oh allez! vous êtes vraiment pas sympa, vous ne jouez pas le jeu. Bon tant pis, ce n'est pas grave.

Il enleva toutes les cordes mais avait bien du mal, il les avaient trop serrées.

- Vous en mettez du temps!

- C'est que j'ai fait des doubles nœuds, c'est pour ça. Voilà c'est bon. Vous êtes prêt?

- Oui.

- Tada!

Et d'un geste sur, il souleva la longue bâche blanche qui la recouvrait. Thorin fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas quoi dire. Qu'était donc cette chose? Il s'y approcha de plus près, tourna autour. Elle ressemblait à une charrette, mais en un peu plus moderne dirait-on même si son aspect laissait à désirer. Quatre roues, deux miroirs attachés sur les deux cotés extérieur, un à l'intérieur, des portes, des sièges, un rond dedans avec deux pédales plus une manivelle, un coffre, un capot et un toit. La carrosserie était rafistolée avec beaucoup d'armure de soldat.

- Qu'est-ce donc que cela?

- C'est une Voiture!

- Une voiture?

- Oui, vous avez bien entendu, une voiture! N'est-ce pas extraordinaire? Elle est belle non? Et c'est made in marchand!

- Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse?

- Quoi? Mais? Malheureux! Vous n'avez pas compris? Elle roule! Fini vos chevaux à qui il faut leur raboter les sabots, fini toutes ses corvées, ramasser leurs crottes, les entretenir et laisser place à la voiture!

- Je n'en ai pas l'utilité, je préfère mes chevaux. Il se retourna.

- Non! Attendez! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? C'est tout nouveau! C'est la première! Venez l'essayer! Avec moi!

- Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec ça.

- S'il vous plait, vous pouvez quand même m'accorder un peu de temps, j'ai parcouru beaucoup de kilomètres pour vous voir et vous la présenter, s'il vous plait. Il montra dans un grand sourire toutes ses dents. Il le regarda. Après tout il avait raison, il avait bien cinq minutes à lui consacrer. Thorin n'était pas aussi méchant. Mais les cinq minutes allaient se transformer en plusieurs longues longues longues minutes. Très longues.

- Très bien.

- Ouiiii!

- Venez venez, montez à coté, vous allez voir, c'est tip top! Le marchand ouvrit les portes qui grinçaient et prit place coté gauche, Thorin s'assit sur le siège passager, il fit le tour de l'intérieur avec ses yeux, c'était un peu sale, mais il y avait pire.

- Je suis désolé, elle n'est pas toute propre, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la nettoyer, j'ai parcouru...

- Beaucoup de kilomètres, vous me l'avez déjà dis.

- Ah oui?

- Oui.

- Si vous le dites.

- Je n'ai pas trop confiance, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'écrouler.

- Mais non! Elle marche comme sur des roulettes!

Thorin ne savait pas avec qui il s'aventurait, mais il avait envie de savoir qu'est-ce que cette machine avait dans le ventre, il était tout de même curieux même si il était à coté d'une personne très bizarre.

- Les pédales sont un peu pourries mais elles fonctionnent, elles grincent aussi comme les portes mais ne faites pas attention à ça. Vous allez prendre l'habitude. Vous avez vu mes miroirs? Ils sont beaux n'est pas? Vous pouvez même vous voir dedans!

- Magnifique oui... Allez, qu'attendez vous?

- Attendez, ne soyez pas pressé, maintenant que vous êtes là, avec moi, je prends mon temps. Alors, il faut que je la démarre grâce a ceci! Il désigna une toute petite clé. Au fait, vous ai-je dis comment j'ai appelé tous mon matériel?

- Non mais vous allez me le dire.

- Oui! Avec joie! Alors, mes trois miroirs que j'ai collé et fixé du mieux que j'ai pu, celui du milieu tombe parfois, il ne tient pas beaucoup. Il ne sert peut-être pas à grand chose pour le moment parce qu'il est cassé mais ça faisait classe. Je les appelle donc des rétros. On peut voir ce qu'il se passe sur les cotés et derrière. Ça fait vraiment rétro non?

- Oui très.

- Bien, le cercle en face de moi s'appelle un volant, il va me permettre de manipuler la voiture si je veux aller à gauche, à droite ou tout droit. A la place de vos chevaux, c'est ça. Je ne savais pas trop comment l'appeler, mais quand je l'ai testé, j'avais l'impression de voler parfois, c'est pour ça. Et bien sur, vous avez vu les pédales! Une pour accélérer, rouler et l'autre pour ralentir, freiner. Et derrière, vous avez vu? Il y a trois places! Vous pouvez emmener tous vos amis, mais faut pas être gros, vous avez vu, elle est quand même petite. Bon pour les fenêtres sur le coté et le devant, je n'ai pas trouver encore de solution, je voulais cacher pour ne pas avoir d'air, vous savez, dans les yeux, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'on ne pourrait pas voir le paysage donc je n'ai rien mis, mais je vais y remédier. Ce qui est bien, c'est que vous pouvez avoir les cheveux dans le vent! C'est très agréable, mais il faut aimer... Hum... Je penses que je vous ai tout dit. Ah non! Vous voyez cette petite manivelle à coté de vous?

- Oui.

- Hé bien, c'est elle qui va nous permettre de rouler. Bien sur, il y a la clé pour la démarrer, mais cette petite manivelle va conduire de l'énergie qui va passer sous la voiture et va venir ensuite sous le capot, comme ça nous pouvons rouler un long moment. De l'énergie sert aussi pour la clé mais elle, va directement sous le volant et sous le capot. Je ne peux pas trop vous expliquer comment j'ai tout fabriqué, c'est compliqué, mais c'est tout avec des câbles. Allez! Assez blablaté, on y va!

Il mit la clé et la tourna. Tourna plusieurs fois, mais rien ne se passa, seulement un petit bruit que la voiture laissait s'échapper.

- Hum, je crois qu'elle me fait des caprices, attendez je vais réessayer. Il tourna encore une fois. Thorin commençait à s'impatienter.

- Dépêchez-vous!

- Oui oui, ça vient! C'est bizarre, je ne comprends pas? Vous savez pourquoi?

- Non! Ce n'est pas ma machine.

- Oui vous avez raison. Il tourna tourna tourna. Vas-y! Ah, ah, ah! Voila! C'est bon! C'est bien ma fifi! Il caressa le volant. Thorin soupira. Ce type était désespérant.

- Et maintenant?

- Et bien maintenant je vais tourner la manivelle. C'est un peu long mais vous ne devez pas arrêtez de tourner, et faut pas avoir mal aux bras. Voilà! Et bien si vous le voulez bien, nous allons faire un petit tour très cher. Vous allez entrer dans un nouveau monde moderne! Accrochez-vous!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop nul. Reviews? :-)  
**

**Ce n'est pas encore la voiture de nos jours, comme je l'ai dit, c'est la voiture façon marchand. Je continues bien sur mon autre histoire "responsabilité".  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le marchand commença à manœuvrer la voiture difficilement. Le volant était dur à tourner, il couinait de temps en temps, mais beaucoup moins que les pédales. Les deux partirent donc faire une petite balade. Le soleil brillait encore de mille feux, le ciel était bleu sans nuages, et les oiseaux chantaient. Ça allait être une bonne fin d'après-midi.

- Vous voyez? Pour rouler, vous devez laisser votre pied appuyer sur la pédale d'accélération, sinon bien entendu vous n'avanceriez pas.

- Oui, j'avais compris.

- C'est vrai? Waou, vous êtes trop fort!

- Vous êtes vraiment sur qu'elle est au point? Vous n'arrivez même pas à tourner votre volant!

- Hum oui... C'est ça qui est très bizarre... Quand je l'ai essayé, bon je l'ai essayé une fois, elle allait très bien! C'est peut être vous Monsieur Thorin qui causer des soucis, elle doit être timide car elle à le privilège que vous soyez à l'intérieur. Et avec moi! Qu'est-ce qu'on à de la chance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre.

- Hé oui, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.

- Et moi donc... Elle fait énormément de bruit!

- Oui je sais mais au moins nous ne passons pas inaperçu. Vous n'aimez pas ?

- Non!

- Alala Monsieur Thorin. N'est-ce pas magnifique? On est là, tous les deux, tranquillement, sans personne pour nous embêter, vous pouvez observer le paysage sans vous soucier de quoique ce soit. Bon... J'avoue que ma vitesse est un peu lente, c'est pour que vous puissiez apprécier le moment, et la voiture doit démarrer aussi pénarde, mais je peux arranger ça, maintenant qu'on roule depuis au moins... Combien de temps déjà?

- Cinq minutes.

- C'est tout? J'ai l'impression que ça fait au moins une heure. On est tellement bien. Bon allez, j'accélère.

- Oui, car on se traine la, même un escargot nous dépasserait!

- Oh non quand même pas! Regardez! C'est partit! Yaouh!

Il appuya sur la pédale de droite fortement, la voiture commença à aller de plus en plus vite, et d'un coup sec, Thorin se colla au siège et s'agrippa d'une main à la poignée de porte. La voiture partit comme une fusée. Ils étaient passé de vitesse très lente à très élevée. Il n'en revenait pas, les chevaux courraient très vite et la voiture roulait très vite aussi, on pouvait se demander qui serait le vainqueur dans une course. Le marchand parla de plus en plus fort pour que Thorin l'entende, il fallait dire qu'avec la vitesse, le vent et le grincement de la voiture, il y avait beaucoup de bruit.

- C'est merveilleux non? Vous avez vu? Je crois que l'escargot ne nous rattrapera jamais hé hé! Vous aviez tort!

Thorin ne répondit pas. Le marchand le regarda.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez d'aussi beau cheveux Monsieur Thorin! Vous êtes superbe! Magnifico! Ce n'est pas du tout mon cas! Vous savez, quand je l'ai essayé, je n'ai jamais été aussi vite, c'est la première fois, on inaugure!

Thorin le regarda d'un air surpris, il pensait qu'il l'avait testé entièrement. Ils allaient à toute allure, la voiture sautait les bosses, dérapait car le marchand tournait au dernier moment et le volant faisait des siennes. Mais comment ce fou avait-il fait pour que la voiture puisse aller aussi vite sans le savoir?

- Ralentissez ralentissez!

- Quoi, vous n'aimez pas?

- Non arrêtez!

- Mais non, vous n'avez pas l'habitude c'est tout.

- Je vous dit de ralentir!

- Très bien, très bien.

- J'aimerais rentrer maintenant.

- Déjà? Mais vous n'avez pas tout vu?

- Si, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai assez vu.

- Bon d'accord...

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Thorin eu un moment de frayeur, ce n'était pas lui qui était aux commandes, c'était surement pour ça. La voiture aurait pu se retourner, ils auraient eu quelques petits bobos, mais rien de bien méchant. Le marchand ralenti petit à petit et ils continuèrent leur route. Direction le Royaume.

- Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? C'est bien hein? Même moi, j'ai été épaté. je suis trop fort! Je suis en forme dis donc, et un très bon conducteur. Il faudrait qu'on remette ça, c'était vraiment génial même si nous ne sommes pas partis longtemps. Ce qui est bien dommage. C'est votre faute ça.

- Quoi?

- Mais oui! On est même pas partit une demi heure. Mais je suis assez content. Il sourit.

- De?

- Et ben! Je vous ai fait venir avec moi! Tout le monde ne peut pas faire ça. Mais moi j'ai réussi! Je vous en remercie Monsieur Thorin.

- Moi de même.

- C'est vrai? Vous êtes content de notre petite balade?

- Oui, j'avoue que ça change des chevaux. Même si vous êtes spécial, vous avez fait une belle invention.

- Oh oh oh! Je peux vous faire un bisou?

- Non!

- Mais c'est pour vous remercier! Je ne pouvais espérer mieux! Un tout petit, là sur la joue.

- Non!

- Tant pis. Vous voulez conduire?

- Non merci.

- Quoi? Mais? Monsieur Thorin, c'est extraordinaire, et encore, vous êtes à coté. Si vous seriez au volant, ça ne serait pas du tout la même sensation! Je suis sur que vous aimeriez. Allez! Essayez!

- Non, n'insistez pas.

- Mais si mais si, vous verrez, vous allez le faire, croyez moi. En tout cas, j'aimerais bien avoir une petite photo de nous deux, devant la voiture, en souvenir nan? P'tite photo?

- Non!

- Dommage, je l'aurais mis dans ma collection, et en première page en plus.

Ils arrivèrent tout doucement au royaume.

- On est de retour au pays! Tient, nous avons de la compagnie. Des personnes vous attendent apparemment ou alors c'est moi! Ils veulent peut être me proposer un prix.

On apercevait deux silhouettes au loin qui regardaient en leur direction. Thorin reconnut de suite ces personnes. Ses très chers neveux l'attendaient aux bords des portes. Ils avaient entendu les gardes parler d'un homme très bizarre qui voulait absolument voir leur oncle. Curieux comme d'habitude, ils avaient tout de suite été les voir. Ils furent surpris de savoir que Thorin était parti avec un inconnu, cela voulait dire qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison, surtout venant de sa part. Se rapprochant de plus en plus d'eux, il appréhendait de ce que ces deux la allaient bien pouvoir faire et dire en les voyant arriver. Il s'attendait à tout de leur part.

- Hé les voilà!

- Ah enfin! On va pouvoir savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ouai.

Le voiture arriva. Thorin, les yeux fixés sur eux sortit de voiture, ferma la porte, suivi du marchand.

- Waou, qu'est-ce que c'est? Dit Kili.

- Ce n'est rien du tout.

- Ah si si si! Ne l'écoutez pas, c'est une voiture. Ma voiture! Elle est super belle non? Et maintenant que Monsieur Thorin est monté dedans, elle l'est encore plus!

- Une voiture? Dit Fili.

- Oui oui, une voiture! C'est la toute première, il en existe pas!

- C'est pas vrai... Thorin se tapa le front avec sa main.

- C'est donc avec lui que tu as été faire un tour? Vous êtes pas un peu... Bizarre?

- Qui moi? Mais non, roooo, pourquoi tout le monde me le dit?

- Parce que vous l'êtes. Répondit Thorin.

- Et? Vous avez fait quoi alors?

- Nous sommes aller nous balader, c'était grandiose, vous pouvez venir si vous voulez. Mais d'ailleurs, qui vous êtes? Qui sont ces gens Monsieur Thorin?

- Mais oui! On ne s'est pas présenté, moi c'est Kili et voici mon frère Fili.

- Nous sommes les neveux de Thorin.

- Quoi?! Mais il fallait me le dire plus tôt! Quelle joie! Venez donc ici. Il s'approcha d'eux et les serra dans ses bras.

- En tout cas, vous êtes très sympa.

- Merci mes petits.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire? Il a dit petit? Dit Fili.

- Oui oui il a dit petit.

- Mais nous ne le sommes pas.

- Bien sur que si, vous êtes des nains! Il y eu un blanc. Alors? Vous avez fait le rapprochement?

- Quoi?

- Ben oui. Petit est égal à nain et vous êtes des nains en plus. Ahhhh, elle est bonne nan? Hein elle est bonne?

- Oui, elle est pas mal.

- Et j'en ai plein d'autres en réserve! Alors, vous voulez venir faire un tour? Je vous emmène.

- Non! Ils n'iront nul part!

- A bon, pourquoi? Tu y a bien été.

- C'est vrai, et il nous le propose si gentiment.

- Vous m'en feriez l'honneur mes petits!

- Ils ne viendront pas!

- Oh allez Thorin, ça peut être marrant nan? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Fili?

- Tout à fait.

- C'est parfait! Allez venez!

- Oui! S'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

- Non! Thorin attrapa Kili par le bras.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que j'ai dis non.

- C'est juste faire un petit tour, on fait rien de mal.

- C'est justement ça le problème, faire un tour et après ça va se transformer en je ne sais quoi d'autre.

- Okay. Dans ce cas là, nous vous invitons à rester manger et dormir Monsieur...

- Monsieur le marchand.

- Bien... Monsieur le marchand. On peut quand même faire ça, après tout, il t'a emmené faire un tour, c'est la moindre des choses non?

- Très bien...

- Oh merci Monsieur Thorin! Merci à vous jeunes nains. Bien bien bien... Il est où mon manger? Et mon lit? Parce que j'ai mal aux pieds et je ne vous parle même pas de l'odeur! Je n'ose même pas y penser. Je doit surement sentir mauvais... Vous ne l'avez pas senti j'espère.

Personne ne répondit. Fili et Kili se regardèrent, prêt à rigoler, ce type allait vraiment les faire rire et ils allaient adorer.

- Kili se fera une joie de vous montrer tout ça.

- Moi?

- Oui toi. C'est toi qui a invité Monsieur, il est donc ton invité.

- D'accord.

- Merci, il faut que je rentre la voiture d'abord, je ne peux pas la laisser là.

- Si vous soulez...

- On ne sait jamais, maintenant elle vaut de l'or grâce à vous Monsieur Thorin! De l'or! Oui de l'or!

- Hé Fili, tu crois qu'on pourra quand même faire un tour?

- Bien sur c'est évident.

Le marchand la rentra dans le royaume, accompagné des trois nains. Kili lui montra une chambre où il allait passer la nuit. Il alla se laver, se pouponner, se détendre. Cela lui fit un grand bien. Il était fin fou. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre le repas. Enfin de compte, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Voir Thorin, lui proposer sa machine, faire une petite balade avec lui, l'avoir entendu dire qu'il avait aimer et en plus! Rencontrer ses neveux! Quoi de mieux. Il devait maintenant forcer Thorin à conduire la voiture, il voulait lui en vendre plein. Il pensa tout de suite aux deux jeunes nains. Ils se les était mis dans la poche dirait-on et il comptait bien en tirer profit.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, certes, beaucoup plus court que le premier mais bon... Reviews? :-)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Pendant que le marchand s'était mit à l'aise dans sa chambre, Thorin était aller voir Balin et Dwalin; Ses deux meilleurs compagnons, ceux sur qui il pouvait toujours compter quelque soit les événements. Il leur parla du marchand qui était venu le voir avec une invention qu'il appelait une voiture. Ils eurent une longue discussion à ce sujet. Les deux furent très curieux de le voir, en particulier Balin, c'est pourquoi ils vinrent au diné qui les attendait. Kili avait enfin de compte eu raison d'inviter cet individu, Balin voulait mieux le connaitre contrairement à Thorin.

Ils n'allaient êtres que les six. Personne d'autre. C'était en quelque sorte privé. Fili et Kili étaient déjà là depuis une bonne demi-heure, ils avaient dressés la table et s'étaient occupés du repas. Tout était prêt. Eux aussi avait eu une discussion concernant le marchand, mais surtout de sa voiture. Ils voulaient absolument aller faire un tour et ça n'allait pas être leur oncle qui allait les empêcher d'accomplir leur désir, et même si celui-ci disait le contraire, ils iraient d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Je vais aller chercher Thorin.

- Oui, sinon il viendra pas manger. Kili rigola.

- C'est pas grave, on gardera tout pour nous.

- Ouai.

- Tu pourras mettre les plats chauds sur la table je pense.

Fili fit quelques mètres avant de voir les portes s'ouvrir devant lui. Ils étaient vraiment synchro.

- J'allais justement venir te chercher Thorin.

- Hé Balin! Dwalin!

- Bonjour les garçons. Je vois que vous avez déjà tout préparé. Dit Balin.

- Oui. On voulait pas attendre trop longtemps... On a faim. Vous mangez aussi avec nous?

- Bien sur, comme toujours.

- Ça tombe bien, on a fait à manger pour tout un régiment. Vous n'avez plus qu'à mettre les pieds sous la table. Tu as de la chance Dwalin, on a fait un beau gros poulet. Mais tu le mangeras pas à toi tout seul hein?

- Je verrai selon mon envie.

- Alors? Où est cet homme?

- Ah, vous voulez le voir aussi, t'as raison Balin. Il devrait pas tarder je suppose.

- Vous lui avez dit où est-ce qu'on mangeait et quand au moins?

- Euh... Non... On a oublié.

- C'est malin. Vous voulez venir me chercher et vous l'oubliez en plus! Allez, va le chercher Fili.

Fili partit de la salle et se dirigea en direction des chambres qui n'étaient pas du tout dans le même bloc de celui où ils étaient. Il traversa tous les couloirs jusqu'à arriver à celle du marchand. Il frappa à la porte. Une fois, deux fois. Il mit un très long moment avant de venir.

- Marchand? Vous êtes là? On vous attend, le repas va être froid!

- Une minute, j'arrive. Il fit un bruit terrible avant d'ouvrir.

- Mais que faisiez-vous?

- Rien de spécial, j'avais fini. Alors? Quand est-ce qu'on mange?

- Maintenant. Venez avec moi.

Le marchand suivit le jeune nain de près, il le regardait en le dévisageant d'une certaine manière. Il se disait que c'était un beau nain blond et qu'il avait une forte ressemblance avec Thorin, c'était bien son neveu.

- Heureusement que vous êtes venu me chercher. Je penses que je n'aurai pas pu venir vers vous tout seul, je me serai sans doute perdu.

- Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

- Il faut en faire du chemin pour aller manger.

- Les chambres ne sont pas du tout proche de la salle ou l'on mange.

- Je vois ça. Quelle idée. On à déjà faim, et en plus il faut faire du chemin pour y aller. Alala.

- Que voulez-vous, c'est comme ça. On est arrivé.

- Ah! Enfin!

Fili ouvrit la porte. Elle donna tout de suite sur la longue table. Elle était resplendissante, les couleurs se mélangeaient entre elles. Elle était très garnie, il y avait le choix. Hors d'œuvres, plats chauds, plats froids, légumes, viande et bien sur le fromage et le dessert. Tout était là pour combler les ventres. Les yeux du marchand pétillaient de bonheur. Les deux nains avaient vraiment tout mis.

- Je sens que je vais me régaler!

- Faites comme chez vous. Dit Kili.

- J'y comptes bien. Nous avons de la compagnie?

- Oui.

- Plus on est de fous plus on rit. C'est bien! Bonjour Messieurs!

- Bonjour, comment vous appelle t-on? Dit Balin.

- Quoi? Monsieur Thorin ne vous l'a pas dit? Ah euh oui... C'est vrai... Vous avez qu'à m'appeler Monsieur le marchand comme tout le monde.

- D'accord.

- Et vous c'est?

- Je m'appelle Balin, et voici Dwalin. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

- Moi de même.

- Allez-y installez vous.

- Oh oui! Miam. Je m'assoie où? Là? Là? Où la?

- Non, là c'est moi et Fili.

- Et bien là alors.

- Non, c'est ma place. Dit Dwalin.

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous mettre ici.

- D'accord. Il se mit en bout de table. Oh! Super! Je suis face à Monsieur Thorin, pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à me mettre là avant? Bonjour! Il fit un signe de la main à Thorin pour s'amuser.

- Hé bien bon appétit à tout le monde!

- Merci!

Le marchand commença à engloutir toutes sortes de nourriture, il avait très faim. Il prit des cuisses de poulet, du riz puis des fraises puis encore des cuisses, il mélangeait tout. Tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui, il prenait. Kili le regarda bizarrement, mais après tout il avait raison, il faisait comme chez lui.

- Tu peux me donner le poulet avant que Dwalin ne prenne tout.

- Tient.

- Votre chambre vous plait? Elle est à votre gout?

- Oui, elle est très belle, mieux que la mienne, mais elle est bien aussi. Il sourit. Surtout que c'est moi qui l'ai aménagé comme je le voulais.

- Oui, heureusement.

- Par contre, c'est ce que je disais à votre neveu, c'est long pour venir jusqu'ici, vous ne trouvez pas?

- Ça fait de la marche. Répondit Dwalin.

- Moui.

- Thorin nous a parlé de votre voiture.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui, comment avez-vous fait pour la créer? Je suis très curieux de savoir.

- Hé bien... Je ne peux pas vous le dire...

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je ne peux pas vous le dire... Je ne sais pas moi-même comment j'ai fait en fait... Mais elle est chouette n'est-ce pas? Alala, vous allez aimer ça!

- Quoi? Vous ne savez pas comment vous l'avez faite? Thorin fut surpris.

- Bien sur que non. Mon esprit a prit le dessus sur mon corps, et je l'ai laissé faire, j'en suis même très satisfait. Ça vous est déjà arrivé à vous?

- Nan. Je me demande comment ça ferait. Dit Kili.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Ce ne sont que des sottises! Il ne veut pas nous le dire un point c'est tout, et nous n'avons pas besoin de le savoir.

- C'est vrai? Vous ne voulez pas nous le dire? Dit Fili.

- Non. Elle est mon œuvre, à moi. Mais je pourrai surement vous le dire si Monsieur Thorin accepterait de la conduire. J'aimerais tant qu'il le fasse.

- Quoi? Vous voulez qu'il conduise? Mais c'est super! Vas-y Thorin!

- C'est du chantage tout ça.

- Oui tout à fait.

- Je vous ai dit que je ne la conduirai pas. J'ai apprécié notre petite balade, et que votre invention était très bien pensée, mais c'est tout.

- Vous me faites de la peine Monsieur Thorin.

- Je n'en ai que faire.

- Allez Thorin, j'aimerais trop te voir dedans. Et nous aussi on viendrait, comme ça tu ne seras pas tout seul.

- Oui, et on pourra regarder, en plus, on est même pas monté dedans. On a pas mit un seul pied à l'intérieur, ça sera l'occasion. On ferait une d'une pierre deux coups.

- On sera juste derrière.

- Écoutez vos neveux Monsieur Thorin! Et vous Monsieur Balin? Monsieur Dwalin? Qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai raison n'est-ce pas?

- Tu peux toujours essayer Thorin.

- Quoi? Tu t'y mets aussi Balin? Dwalin! Épaule moi!

- C'est toi qui vois.

- Quoi?

- Voilà! C'est réglé! Vous venez demain à neuf heures tapantes.

- Je n'ai pas dis oui.

- Mais vous allez le dire.

- Ce n'est qu'une petite virée en voiture, de pas longtemps et puis ça va nous faire prendre l'air. On peut pas dire non, après tout, il est venu pour ça.

- Oui! Tout à fait! Merci euh... C'est comment ton nom déjà? Billy?

- Non, c'est Kili.

- Ah oui, et lui c'est... Fili, c'est vrai. Mais au fait, vous êtes frères?

- Bien sur.

- Mmh, vous ne vous ressemblez pas.

- Oh si! Ils se ressemblent suffisamment.

- Si vous le dites... Vous êtes bien frères?

- Oui.

- Les meilleurs frères du monde!

- Oh que oui! Fili mit une tape sur l'épaule de Kili.

- D'accord, d'accord.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire avec votre voiture une fois que Thorin l'aura essayé.

- Hé bien... Je veux lui en vendre plein! Énormément!

- Vous plaisantez?

- Non, sinon, vous pensez que je suis là pour quoi? Pour faire la causette? Naann! Je rigole! Bien sur que je veux lui en vendre, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis venu exprès pour lui montrer. C'est vraiment un honneur d'avoir pu faire ça.

- Nous vous remercions Monsieur Marchand. N'est-ce pas Thorin?

- Oui.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Vous venez avec moi demain matin et je vous montre tout?

- En tout cas, vous pouvez compter sur nous, même si Thorin ne vient pas, y a pas de soucis, on veut bien le remplacer. Fili approuva.

- Bon ben tant pis pour vous Monsieur Thorin... J'emmènerai vos neveux conduire alors. Ils sont gentils EUX!

- Ouai. C'est encore mieux que ce qu'on pensait, on va la conduire!

- Très bien... J'accepte. Je serai là demain matin. C'est bien pour vous faire plaisir.

- Ouiiii! Merci Monsieur Thorin! Merci! Merci vieux nain! Merci grand nain! Merci vous deux!

- Oh ben nan! On aurait pu conduire avant lui, c'est nul.

- Ce n'est pas grave mes petits, vous le ferez aussi.

- J'espère bien.

- Donc on fait comme ça? Neuf heures demain.

- Oui.

- J'ai hâte. Je suis sur que toi aussi Thorin. Kili lui sourit.

- Vous allez voir, ça va être extraordinaire!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le repas se termina avec de bonnes bières. Le marchand était repu, Fili et Kili également. Thorin avait très peu parlé à la fin, laissant Balin écouter et discuter avec leur invité. Il l'avait trouvé très intéressant. Dwalin, lui, s'était contenté de manger en les écoutant. Ce fut une excellente soirée pour le marchand, et un très bon repas. Il appréciait tout le monde. En un après-midi et une soirée, il eut tout ce qu'il voulait. Il se sentait comme chez lui. Il avait beaucoup aimé le vieux nain. Fili et Kili avaient fait en peu de temps ce qu'il attendait d'eux, et ce, sans leur en avoir parlé. Il n'avait pas pensé que ça irait aussi vite, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire.

Il commençait à faire tard et tous regagnèrent leur chambre. Une personne en particulier allait très bien dormir, une autre se posant encore des questions, et les deux restantes, fine excitées. La journée qui les attendait allait s'annoncer très bonne.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Reviews? :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le lendemain, le marchand fut le premier à être dehors. Il avait très bien dormi, et avait fait de beaux rêves. Il s'était levé très tôt, avait mangé ce qu'il avait trouvé en guise de déjeuner. Il sortit sa voiture, la chouchouta pendant un long moment avant l'arrivée de Thorin et de ses neveux, puis il les attendit patiemment dedans, porte ouverte, respirant l'air frais du matin. Il vit au loin Fili et Kili arriver, le sourire aux lèvres, et se leva pour aller les rejoindre.

- Vous êtes à l'heure dites donc, j'apprécie.

- Vous aussi.

- C'est normal. Je ne fais jamais attendre mes clients. Prêt pour le grand jour?

- Aussi prêt que vous. Lui répondit Kili.

- Vous avez bien dormi alors.

- Oh que oui, vous aussi Marchand, je me trompe?

- J'ai dormi comme un bébé. Vos draps sont tellement doux, j'étais bien au chaud. Dur à me lever, mais ce n'est rien, surtout quand on sait ce qu'il nous attend.

- Au fait, vous avez déjeuné avec quelqu'un? Vous avez pu trouver quelque chose à manger? Dit Fili.

- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on ne vous a même pas montré où c'était.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai mangé une petit bricole, j'ai déjeuné tranquillement, comme un vieux loup solitaire. Il fallait bien que je sois là avant. D'ailleurs, Monsieur Thorin n'est pas avec vous?

- Non, il est aller voir quelque chose avec Balin. Il va arriver.

- Votre oncle se fait désirer, il a une minute de retard.

- N'ayez crainte, il va venir.

- J'espère bien! Il est parti en même temps que vous?

- Non, bien avant qu'on vienne.

- Ah, tant mieux.

- Tient. Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue.

Thorin arriva avec prestance, le marchand l'admirait. Cependant, celui-ci ne se pressait pas du tout, et ça, il n'aimait pas.

- Venez Monsieur Thorin! Venez! On vous attend!

- Je suis là, j'arrive. Ne soyez pas si pressé.

- Oh ben si alors, au contraire.

- Je vois que vous l'avez nettoyé.

- Oui! Je l'ai nettoyé exprès pour vous Monsieur Thorin, pour que vous soyez totalement à l'aise. J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps. J'ai aussi huilé les pédales, comme ça on les entendra moins.

- Bonne initiative.

- Il fallait qu'elle soit toute belle pour vous. Maintenant que nous sommes tous ici, je vais...

- Allez vient Fili!

- Non! Le marchand attrapa Kili par le bras qui était prêt à monter à l'arrière.

- Quoi?

- Vient ici, à coté de moi.

Les quatre étaient l'un à coté de l'autre, formant un tout petit cercle. Le marchand mit ses bras tendus devant lui, mains fermées.

- Hum hum... Nous sommes réunis en ce lieu, pour que chacun d'entre vous puisse essayer ma magnifique voiture, et la chérir comme il se doit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

- Chut! Tais-toi! Vous allez pouvoir conduire et rouler sous ce beau soleil et! Avec comme maître à bord, moi, Marchand, ici présent. Vous allez entrer dans le monde de la voiture mes amis, et qui dit voiture, dit sous! Il sourit à Thorin. Je vais vous monter tous les secrets de cette petite merveille, et vous allez être comblés de bonheur.

- Bon allez Marchand, on va pas y passer la nuit.

- Quoi, mon discours n'est pas bien?

- Si si, mais...Vous êtes long, et on a l'impression d'être à un mariage.

- C'est vrai Monsieur Thorin?

- Oui, et vous parlez pour rien.

- Vous avez raison, pourquoi tarder. On s'en fiche, allons-y. J'étais quand même bien nan?

Thorin ne lui prêta pas attention et monta dans la voiture. Il ouvrit la porte et s'installa place conducteur, Fili derrière lui, et Kili derrière le marchand.

- C'est trop bien derrière. On pourrait faire une p'tite sieste. Vos sièges sont super confortables. Pas de trous, pas de déchirures, et ils ont une belle couleur.

- C'est un beau bleu, comme les yeux de votre oncle, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis cette couleur, et aussi parce que je n'avais rien d'autre. Mais ça tombait bien! Tout est assorti à vous Monsieur Thorin.

- J'avais remarqué. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Il désigna un sapin accroché au rétro intérieur que le marchand avait réussi à rafistoler.

- Quoi, vous connaissez pas? C'est le sapin voyons! Le sapin qui sent bon!

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait une bonne odeur de vanille.

- Je l'ai mis à l'instant, avant vos venues. Et il y en a pour tous les goûts! Vanille, fraise, pêche, menthe, et j'en passe. Perso, je préfère la vanille. C'est O-BLI-GA-TOIRE, si vous voulez que ça sente bon. Vous connaissez pas alors? Faut peut-être sortir un peu plus de votre royaume les gens. C'est dommage, je n'ai pas trouvé de bleu. Et vous, vous aimez quoi comme goût?

- Moi, j'aime bien la menthe. Dit Kili.

- Aaaah le parfum de la fraîcheur! La fraîcheur de la bouche aussi. Il rigola. Et vous Monsieur Thorin, je suis sûr que vous, c'est le chocolat et Fili la vanille non?

- Non, c'est la fraise pour moi. Lui répondit Fili.

- Aaaah la fraise, le parfum de l'amour. Et vous Monsieur Thorin, c'est quoi? C'est la surprise, vous me laissez chercher c'est ça?

- Tout à fait.

- Si c'est le chocolat, vous devrez m'acheter des voitures! Je vous préviens, je trouverai. Je suis sûr que vous êtes très gourmand.

- Si vous saviez à quel point.

- Vous savez c'est quoi alors.

- Oh ben quand même. Et même si c'était le chocolat, à mon avis, il ne vous le dirait pas. Hein Thorin? Kili et Fili rigolèrent.

- C'est vrai Monsieur Thorin? Vous ne me le diriez pas? Il fit la moue.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Faudra quand même me donner un indice.

Le marchand n'était pas bête, il avait mit dans le mille. Il avait bien compris les deux nains, mais essayait quand même de faire sortir les verres du nez à Thorin.

- Mais en fait, pourquoi il est là votre sapin? Je dis ça parce qu'on va peut-être avoir du vent, je veux dire... Au niveau des fenêtres, y'a des trous, c'est pas protégé et c'est aéré, on sentira rien.

- Oui je sais, mais il est beau, et ça fait une petite déco. Quand j'aurai arrangé l'histoire des fenêtres, tout ira bien après, et ça va sentir très bon. Tient... C'est vrai que je ne vous ai pas dit comment j'ai appelé tout mon matériel!

- Euh... Non.

- Monsieur Thorin va vous le dire.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, et ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Bien sûr que si c'est important, il faut qu'ils le sachent. Alors, ces trois petits miroirs, là, là, et là, ce sont les rétros, ce petit rond, c'est le volant, ça, c'est la manivelle, et vers les pieds de Monsieur Thorin, les pédales. Voilà, des questions?

- Mmh... Non.

- Même pas une seule? Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé à quoi ça sert. Alala, faut tout leur dire à ces jeunes. Le volant, sert à manier la voiture, et les rétros, pour voir derrière et sur les côtés, quand vous conduisez, vous jetez un petit coup d'œil pour voir si tout va bien, et si vous êtes pas suivi, vous pouvez tout voir! les pédales, pour accélérer ou freiner. Sous le capot, c'est là où il y a tous les files pour faire fonctionner la voiture, et pour les cacher, sinon ça ferait moche. Et, il y a le coffre! Je ne vous en ai même pas parlé hier Monsieur Thorin. Vous n'avez rien a emmener?

- Non.

- Dommage, c'est pour mettre vos affaires, comme ça vous pouvez les prendre avec vous.

- Nous savons ce qu'est un coffre, et à quoi ça sert Marchand. Dit Fili.

- Ah oui... C'est vrai que vous en avez plein... Bref, c'est tout bon?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes prêts alors Monsieur Thorin?

- Arrêtez de m'appeler Monsieur Thorin, ça m'agace. Dites seulement Thorin.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui.

- Nous faisons un grand pas en avant Monsieur Thorin. C'est le début d'une grande amitié.

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire.

- Oui, euh... Thorin.

Pendant la nuit Thorin avait réfléchi à beaucoup de choses, il se devait être plus gentil avec ce marchand qui était de venu de très loin. Aussi bien à ses yeux, qu'à ceux de ses neveux, sinon il passerait pour le méchant de l'histoire, alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

- C'est bon? Tout le monde est prêt? On peut commencer?

- Oui.

- Tenez Monsieur Thorin.

Le marchand lui donna la clé, il la mit dans le trou et tourna. La voiture se mit en marche.

- Comment avez-vous fait Monsieur Thorin? Vous avez réussi du premier coup à la mettre en marche! Aaaah je sens qu'elle va vous obéir! Bon ben maintenant, vous allez tourner la manivelle! Il y a une chanson qui s'appelle comme ça, enfin, c'est j'tournais la manivelle. Vous voulez que je vous la chante?

- Non, ça ira.

- Elle sert à quoi? Dit Kili.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit?! Comment ai-je omis ce détail? C'est le plus important! Honte à moi. C'est elle qui va nous permettre de rouler longtemps, elle apporte de l'énergie qui va aller sous le capot grâce aux files, et patati patata.

- La clé non plus.

- Quoi?! Je crois que je manque de sommeil... Elle met en marche la voiture, c'est quand même pas difficile à comprendre.

Kili et Fili se penchèrent en avant pour observer tous les faits et gestes de Thorin, et écoutaient attentivement le marchand. Thorin commença à tourner la manivelle jusqu'à ce qu'un clac se fasse entendre au niveau du capot. La voiture était prête, ils pouvaient y aller.

- Dès que vous entendez le clac, vous pouvez partir. Ça vous dit que la voiture à fait son plein d'énergie. Elle a but son jus d'orange comme tout le monde.

- J'en boit pas moi. Dit Kili.

- Tu devrais, c'est très bon. Ça te donnerait la pèche, bien que tu l'as déjà. Vous en buvez Monsieur Thorin?

- Oui.

- C'est bien!

- Et toi?

- Non.

- Il y en a que deux qui ont compris, c'est nous Monsieur Thorin, nous sommes les meilleurs.

- Vous pouvez arrêter? J'aimerais me concentrer.

- Oh mais oui! Pas de problème.

Thorin mit ses mains sur le volant, le cramponna.

- Oh la! Mais vous êtes trop crispé, ça ne va pas, détendez-vous, cool, ça va aller, sinon vous allez avoir des crampes.

- Je suis détendu.

- On ne dirait pas. Bon, vous avez vu comment j'ai fait hier? Pédale de gauche, frein. Pédale de droite, accélération. Vous restez le pied appuyé dessus.

- Oui.

- Okay, on peut y'aller, mais allez y mollo au début, appuyez légèrement dessus, pas le pied complètement enfoncé. Comme je vous ai déjà dit, elle doit démarrer pénarde. Et après, si bon vous semble, vous pourrez accélérer. Si vous sentez que vous allez trop vite, vous enlevez légèrement votre pied, sans l'enlever complètement, comme ça, la voiture ralentira d'elle-même. Ou bien, appuyer sur la pédale de frein. C'est vous qui jugerai. Mais si vous appuyez sur la pédale de frein, vous devez quand même garder votre autre pied sur l'autre pédale.

- D'accord.

- Et si on appuie complètement sur la pédale tout de suite, ça fait quoi?

- Ça fait que la voiture va chauffer, et qu'il pourrait y avoir un risque de casse. Ne pas faire ça!

- Et si on l'enlève complètement en roulant?

- Risque de casse, et vous allez vous arrêter brusquement. Ne pas faire ça!

Thorin appuya doucement sur la pédale, la voiture commença à avancer. Direction les alentours de la forêt.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- Vous vous en sortez très bien Monsieur Thorin! Vous êtes un pro du volant.

- Ouai carrément. Vas-y tonton!

- Vous avez une conduite souple et élégante, exactement comme vous. On peut dire que je ne suis pas du tout pareil. Un peu brutus sur les bords dirait-on. Enfin bon, elle vous plait?

- J'avoue que c'est vraiment pas mal, j'ai bien fait de venir.

- Je vous l'avait dit Monsieur Thorin! C'est l'extase!

- Ne vous ai-je pas déjà dit de m'appeler Thorin?

- Si. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Et pourquoi nous, vous nous appelez pas Monsieur Fili et Monsieur Kili? Ça serait marrant.

- Parce que vous, vous êtes pas des Messieurs. Vous êtes des jeunots, et pis je vous appelle comme je veux. Accélérez encore un peu si vous voulez Monsieur Thorin.

- Oui, accélère! C'est trop bien! Lui dit Fili.

- Le seul truc, c'est que vos pédales font un sacré bruit. Vous êtes sûr que vous les avez graissé? Dit Kili.

- Est-ce que tu doutes de moi?

- Non, c'était juste une question.

- Je les ai graissé avec de l'huile d'olive si tu veux tout savoir. Je n'ai trouvé que ça.

- Hein hein.

- Ça se voit que tous les deux, vous n'étiez pas là hier, Monsieur Thorin et moi-même voyons la différence, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, c'est déjà mieux.

- Tu vois?

- Mmh... Même votre volant grince...

- Oh hein, t'as fini de critiquer? Je croyais que c'était super?

- Oui, c'est super, c'est seulement des constatations. Je dis rien de méchant.

- Ben alors! Donc pouet pouet, on ne dit plus rien sur ma merveilleuse Fifi. Elle est impeccable.

- Vous lui avez donné un nom?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que j'avais envie. Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose...

- De quoi?

- Que le nom ressemble à ton frère. Fifi, Fili, c'est pareil. Je peux t'appeler comme ça? Dit-il en regardant Fili.

- Non mais ça va pas, je ne suis pas une voiture!

- Oui, et il n'y a qu'une seule Fifi.

- Moi je veux bien t'appeler comme ça. Hein mon Fifi? Dit Kili en rigolant.

- Arrête de te moquer de ton frère Kili.

- Oui, c'est pas drôle...

- Si, c'est amusant. Hein Fifi?

- T'as fini oui?

- Mmh... Oui... C'est bien parce que t'es mon frère et que je t'aime.

- En voilà une belle preuve d'amour. Que demande le peuple? Et vous Monsieur Thorin, c'est quoi votre preuve d'amour envers moi? M'acheter des voitures?

- Non!

- Dommage... Alala mes amis, qui aurait cru que nous serions tous les quatre, dans ma sublime voiture. C'est un moment unique et magique!

- C'est clair que c'est unique.

- Et en plus! Nous nous laissons rouler, par Monsieur Thorin. Quelle joie, je suis aux anges. Pas vous? Monsieur Thorin, aux anges ou aux diables? Et répondez.

- Aux anges...

- Ouiiiii je le savais! Il y a de très beaux paysage chez vous.

- Oui. On pourrait même allez voir les elfes. Dit Fili.

- Oh non! Nous n'irons pas voir ces personnes aux grandes oreilles, en plus, ils vous regarde bizarrement, et ils se ressemblent tous. C'est tous les mêmes. Pratiquement tous blonds, tous grands. Beurk, j'aimerais pas que quelqu'un me ressemble. Vous imaginez? Pleins de Marchands?

- Non, ne vaut mieux pas que j'imagine. Un seul suffit. Lui répondit Thorin.

- Il rigolait Marchand. C'était pour rire.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, on est très loin d'eux.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il a de l'humour, c'est bien! On est fait pour s'entendre tous les trois. Vous aussi Monsieur Thorin. Nous allons devenir les meilleurs amis!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Ils partirent deux bonnes heures et étaient aller très loin, les quatre avaient beaucoup discuté, rient, ils avaient passé un très bon moment ensemble.

- Tient, mon ventre gargouille. C'est l'heure de rentrer. Dit le marchand.

- Déjà?

- Oui, on a assez rouler. Répondit Thorin.

- Moi aussi j'ai faim...

- Raison de plus.

La balade se termina et ils rentrèrent tranquillement au royaume.

- Pour vous arrêtez Monsieur Thorin, vous devez déjà enlever votre pied de la pédale d'accélération et appuyer sur celle de freinage pour stopper la voiture, puis, vous tournez la manivelle dans le sens contraire, que lorsque vous l'avez démarré. Et vous enlevez la clé. Voila, vous savez maintenant tout sur ce petit bijou.

Thorin s'exécuta. il appuya sur le frein pour s'arrêter, tourna la manivelle dans le sens contraire, et enleva le clé. Kili et Fili sortirent en trombe, attendant que le marchand sorte, pour se coller face à lui.

- C'était super bien Marchand! On a adoré, malgré quelques petits défauts, mais c'était génial!

- Merci mon petit, il faut aussi dire que Monsieur Thorin a très bien conduit, et que j'ai été un très bon professeur.

- J'essaierai en premier!

- Non, Fili le fera avant toi.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est ton ainé et je te connais.

- Et alors?

- Et alors Thorin a dit que c'est moi qui roulerait en premier donc ça sera moi.

- Pfff. C'est pas normal.

- On fera un tour avec Fili, et après ça sera toi.

- Les grands en premier petit frère, c'est la loi qui veut ça. Il lui mit une tape à l'épaule en lui souriant.

- C'est de l'injustice... Au fait, tu ne devais pas faire quelque chose cet après-midi?

- Ah oui? Si vous voulez, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'être là Monsieur Thorin.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, et même aller te reposer. On est entre de bonne main.

- Je ne sais pas... Nous verrons.

- On peut en reparler après? J'ai faim. Dit Fili.

- Oui, allons-y.

Les trois rentrèrent et allèrent préparer le repas aidé de Balin et Dwalin. Encore une fois, il fut extra. Ils avaient bien entendu discuté de la balade, savoir comment ça c'était passé, s'ils avaient aimé. Le marchand n'arrêta pas de demander à Thorin s'il voulait lui en acheter, et Fili et Kili étaient heureux de leur annoncer qu'ils allaient conduire cet après-midi. Balin était ravi pour eux. Kili essaya de convaincre son oncle de le laisser conduire en premier, mais en vain. Puis ils apprirent à la fin du repas qu'enfin de compte, celui-ci ne viendrait pas avec eux, même s'il voulait absolument que Fili conduise avant son frère. Pour une fois, il les confiait au marchand, et devait avoir confiance en lui pour appliquer ce qu'il avait dit. Le repas fini, le marchand alla dans sa chambre, Fili et Kili dans l'une des leurs, et Thorin resta avec Balin et Dwalin. Les deux frères allaient avoir une petite conversation privée.

- Si tu veux mon avis Fili, je pense qu'on à pas besoin du Marchand tout à l'heure.

- Ah bon?

- Ben oui, on a écouté tout ce qu'il disait, t'as bien vu? Démarrer, tourner la manivelle, et appuyer sur la pédale. C'est simple.

- Mmh... Oui.

- Donc ce qu'on va faire, on va lui dire qu'on va faire un tour tous les deux. De toute façon Thorin ne sera pas avec nous, tu l'as entendu? Il sera avec Balin.

- Tu crois qu'il nous laisserait aller tout seuls avec sa voiture?

- Il nous aime bien. Et tu trouverais pas ça génial de faire une petite virée, tous les deux, entre frère?

- Bien sur que si.

- Donc on fait comme ça. On lui dit, et c'est réglé. Tu me laisseras conduire en premier? Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Si tu veux.

- Merci Fee.

- Et si il veut pas?

- Quoi?

- Qu'on la conduise tous les deux et que ça soit toi le premier?

- Hé bien... On essayera de le convaincre, on va bien y arriver.

- Espérons qu'il soit d'accord.

- Oui. Ça me tarde d'y être. On va bien s'amuser.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre beaucoup plus long que les autres. Hé oui, mais c'est la balade! Alors, reviews? :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**xxxxxxxxxx**

L'après-midi débuta. Le marchand n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir venir les deux jeunes nains. Cependant, ce que Fili et Kili n'avaient pas prévu, c'était que Thorin soit avec.

- Mince, y'a Thorin.

- Laisse moi faire.

Leur oncle, bras croisés, les regarda arriver. Il voulait absolument les voir partir avant de retourner à ses occupations. Sait-on jamais ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Kili se planta directement devant le marchand sans prêter attention à lui, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son frère. Il devait à tout prix le convaincre, et quel que soit l'avis de Thorin, il n'avait aucun mot à dire.

- On a quelque chose à vous annoncer. Nous avons décidé d'aller conduire tous les deux Marchand. Sans vous. Lui annonça Kili d'un air très sérieux.

- Quoi?

- Oh non vous rigolez, je ne vous laisserai pas allez tous les deux. Leur dit Thorin.

- Et pourquoi?

- Vous ne savez même pas la conduire.

- C'est pas parce qu'on étaient derrière, qu'on a pas vu comment il fallait faire, on a tout écouté. Tout est là. Kili montra sa tête avec son doigt.

- C'est pas compliqué.

- Et vous pouvez me dire comment il faut faire pour la mettre en route?

- Mettre la clé, tourner la manivelle et appuyer sur la pédale. Répondit Kili à toute vitesse, comme s'il récitait un texte qu'il avait appris par cœur.

- Marchand? Thorin le regarda. C'était à lui de décider.

- Hé bien... Hum... Il se frotta la nuque.

- Allez Marchand, s'il vous plait, vous pouvez bien faire ça pour les deux neveux adorés de Thorin non? Demanda Fili.

- Hé bien...

- En récompense... Si vous acceptez, on vous donne une journée entièrement seul avec lui. Comme ça, vous aurez tout le temps de discuter. Dit son frère.

- Quoi? Thorin fut surpris.

- C'est vrai?

- Bien sûr, est-ce qu'on a l'air de plaisanter?

- Mmmmh... Non. Et c'est tout?

- Quoi, ça ne vous suffit pas?

- Non, il en faut plus pour me convaincre.

- Mmmmh... Vous aurez toute notre gratitude.

- C'est tout?

- Vous voulez quoi d'autre? C'est déjà pas mal, on vous donne une journée avec Thorin.

- C'est tout?

- Roooo, deux jours alors.

- Mmmmh... C'est tout?

- Oh, dîtes, ça suffit, arrêtez vos plaisanteries, ils...

- Taisez-vous Monsieur Thorin. Je suis en train de négocier avec vos neveux pour rester avec vous, et mieux encore. Chuuuut...

- Je suis à côté.

- Justement. Chuuuut...

- C'est pas vrai...

- Alors, C'est tout? Vous ne faîtes pas beaucoup preuve d'imagination. Pas comme moi en tout cas. Mais si vous avez cent balles et un mars, je veux bien. Vous avez ça?

- Euh... Les deux se regardèrent.

- Non.

- Vous avez jamais rien! Je crois que je n'obtiendrai pas plus de votre part. Mais c'est pas grave!

- Vous nous laissez alors?

- Mmh... Je ne sais pas... Siiiii je rigole. Si vous êtes sûr que ça va aller, je vous donne mon accord. Et n'oubliez pas. Un deal et un deal!

- Oui. Merci Marchand.

- C'est n'importe quoi.

- Quoi? Vous ne voulez pas être tout seul avec moi Monsieur Thorin? En amoureux? Il pouffa un instant. Mais je vous préviens. Si Fifi, euh... Fili, excuse-moi. C'est toujours toi qui conduit en premier?

- Oui.

- Encore heureux. Dit leur oncle.

- Oui, si Fili n'arrive pas à démarrer ni à la manipuler ici, ça sera non, mais moi, j'aurai quand même droit à mes journées avec Monsieur Thorin, car ça sera de sa faute.

- Vous inquiétez pas Marchand, on est okay. T'as intérêt à assurer Fili. Lui chuchota son frère.

- C'était pas prévu ça.

- T'inquiètes pas.

- Hé bien allez-y, je vous laisse faire.

Fili prit place, suivi de Kili.

- Alors, elle est où la clé?

- Tu ne peux pas la trouver, je ne te l'ai pas donné voyons.

- Justement, j'attends. Le marchand la chercha dans ses poches.

- Olala, ma clé! J'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir prise. C'est agaçant. Vous ne pourrez pas faire un tour. Hi hi. A moi les journées! Oh yeah!

Les trois le regardèrent, mais personne ne rient à sa blague.

- Ah non. Pas d'essai, pas de journées. Lui dit Kili.

- Vous êtes vraiment pas drôle, il faudrait que je vous colle à tous un grand sourire sur la bouche. Tient, la voici.

Il prit la clé, démarra la voiture, sous le regard attentif du marchand et de Thorin, et tourna la manivelle.

- Faut vraiment tourner longtemps, faut pas être pressé.

- Ça te fait les bras mon garçon, un peu d'exercice ne fait pas de mal. Il faudrait bien que j'en fasse moi. Je crois que j'ai pris de la brioche... Vous en avez, vous?

- Quoi? De la brioche? Mmh... Non. Kili regarda son ventre.

- Je ne vous pose même pas la question à vous, Monsieur Thorin, vous êtes tellement bien. Et toi tu en as?

- Je suis en train de tourner la manivelle, laissez-moi tranquille.

- Ah, ah! Ça veut dire que c'est oui. N'ait pas honte. Et en plus, c'est très bon la brioche. Miam.

Thorin regarda le marchand en pensant tout le contraire. Il fallait vraiment qu'il prenne de la brioche et du muscle et ne pas en perdre. Fili lui, tourna, jusqu'à réentendre le bruit du claquement.

- Enfin.

- Tu mérites une médaille, je te félicite. Dommage, je n'en ai pas sur moi, mais je peux t'en donner une en chocolat, tu veux?

- Non merci.

- Quoi? Tu ne veux pas d'une médaille en chocolat?! Mais comment peut-on refuser ça?! Ah oui... Tu as de la brioche.

- Mais non, j'en ai pas!

- Ouai ouai, c'est ce que tout le monde dit. Et vous, Monsieur Thorin! Je ne vous en ai pas donné une! Il faudra que je le fasse!

- Non, ça ira.

- Quoi? Alors que vous êtes très gourmand! Mais comment? Comment? Suis-je à ce point méchant? Personne ne veut de mes médailles en chocolat!

- Moi j'en veux bien une, mais gardez la pour tout à l'heure, je l'aurai mérité. Dit Kili.

- Merci mon petit, tu remontes le niveau.

- N'allez pas trop loin compris? Je veux que vous soyez de retour d'ici une heure. Et après ça sera ton tour Kili.

- Une heure et demi.

- Une heure et demi... Je peux avoir confiance en vous?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qui nous arrive.

- Ayez confiance en eux Monsieur Thorin, ils sont grands. Je peux aussi avoir confiance en vous?

- Pas de soucis Marchand.

- Au fait, pourquoi on doit revenir ici, pour que je conduise? On peut pas échanger en route avec Fili?

- Non, je préfère que vous reveniez, et comme ça je viendrai avec.

- Quoi?

- Tu m'as bien entendu, je viendrai avec quand ça sera toi.

- C'est complètement nul, et ça n'a aucun sens. En plus, c'est moi qui ait demandé qu'on aille tout seuls... A croire que tu n'as pas confiance en moi...

- T'inquiètes pas. Fili lui mit un coup d'épaule. Thorin tiqua, et eu un doute.

- Écoutez votre oncle mes petits. Si Monsieur Thorin a dit de revenir, c'est qu'il faut revenir! Si ton petit frère conduit, gars à tes fesses! Tu ne veux pas t'attirer mes foudres n'est-ce pas? Dit-il en regardant Fili.

- Non.

- Bien. Donc c'est bon. Allez! Filez! Op op op!

- C'est partiiiiit.

Fili mit ses mains autour du volant et appuya sur la pédale de gauche, mais malheureusement, il se trompa. Ce n'était pas la bonne, c'était le pompon. Une chance sur deux, et il avait déjà perdu. Sans rien dire, l'air de rien, il s'aperçut de son erreur et appuya sur l'autre.  
La voiture commença à avancer, et il avait du mal à tourner le volant. Puis d'un coup, sans le vouloir, il lâcha son pied de la pédale. La voiture s'arrêta d'un coup sec en faisant un bond en avant.

- Hé! Mais t'as fais quoi là?

- Il a enlevé son pied de la pédale. Il ne faut jamais enlever son pied quand la voiture a démarré, ni en conduisant! Je l'ai dit ce matin! Risque de casse! Redémarre et fait attention! Encore une erreur, et vous descendez.

- Désolé...

- J'ai confiance en toi Fee.

Il la redémarra, tourna la manivelle, et sans se tromper de pédale cette fois ci, mit son pied dessus, mais appuya trop fort. La voiture fit un sacré bruit, les roues crissèrent et patinaient sur place.

- Doucement la pédale! Doucement!

- No stress Marchand. Dit Kili.

- Risque de casse! Risque de casse! Enlève un peu ton pied! Vite! Il paniquait et gigotait dans tous les sens.

- Fait attention Fili. Lui dit son oncle.

Fili enleva son pied légèrement, ça allait mieux, et ils commencèrent à prendre la route.

- Ouf... Hep hep hep, où allez vous?

- Ben faire un tour.

- Non non! Arrête tout, vous descendez!

Le marchand se mit à courir pour arriver à leur hauteur et leur parler.

- Arrêtez j'ai dit!

- Pourquoi?

- Fili a appuyé trop fort. C'est...

- Risque de casse, on sait. Mais il l'a pas fait exprès. Donc, il sait faire. Vous avez bien vu? Faut juste qu'il fasse attention.

- Oui, je vais faire attention à votre voiture.

- Très bien... Et faîtes aussi attention à mon sapin! Ne le perdez pas!

- Si on le perd, on reviendra le chercher, ou on vous en achètera un autre. Bon ben tchao! A tout à l'heure! Kili leur dit au revoir, tandis que Fili se concentrait sur ce qu'il faisait.

Les deux s'éloignèrent laissant le Marchand avec Thorin. Il revint vers lui.

- Vous êtes sûr Monsieur Thorin que j'aurais dû les laisser partir sans moi?

- Non, vous n'auriez pas dû... S'il arrive quoique ce soit à votre voiture, je ne serai pas responsable. Et ce que Kili a dit tout à l'heure, c'était pour vous amadouer. Il fit demi-tour et rentra.

- Miséricorde...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Fili et Kili parcoururent pas mal de chemin, ils étaient très contents. Ils avaient réussi à partir sans personne, seulement les deux. Que du bonheur. Fili s'en sortait pas trop mal, il aimait bien. Il roulait à une allure convenable, ni trop vite ni trop lente. Ils passèrent tout d'abord près de la ville de Val, ensuite dans les hautes plaines où il n'y avait rien. L'endroit idéal pour conduire en toute tranquillité. Puis allèrent vers le bois où ils étaient allés ce matin.

- J'ai chaud, pas toi? Dit Kili.

- Si.

- On s'arrête? Qu'on se mette un peu à l'ombre?

- Oui, faisons une petite pause. Tient, on va se mettre là bas. Comment il a dit déjà pour s'arrêter? Je ne sais plus.

- Euh... Pédale de frein...

- Pédale de frein pour s'arrêter. Il freina brusquement, leurs dos se décollèrent des sièges. Fili n'avait pas ralenti avant de s'arrêter.

- Doucement, j'ai faillit passer par la fenêtre.

- Excuse-moi. Et hum... Ah oui, tourner la manivelle. Il la tourna, mais dans le mauvais sens.

- Non non, c'est pas comme ça, c'est dans le sens contraire.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui, je crois. Essaye, tu verras bien. Il tourna à l'inverse, puis enleva la clé.

- Tu t'en es sorti comme un pro.

- Oui, je suis assez fier de moi.

Ils descendirent de voiture et se mirent l'un à coté de l'autre à l'ombre. Il faisait très chaud, le soleil cognait à cette heure-ci, et ils n'avaient rien pris à boire.

- Ça fait du bien de s'arrêter, j'ai les jambes un peu engourdies...

- Ah bon?

- Oui, c'est les pédales, c'est dur d'appuyer dessus, et le volant, c'est encore pire.

- Thorin à bien réussi à le faire, et il n'a rien dit.

- Oui, mais lui, il a le pas plus lourd.

- Mouai, alors, t'en penses quoi?

- Je ne pourrai pas décrire la sensation, mais c'est vraiment bien. Il a fait une superbe invention.

- Je te dirai ça, parce qu'après, c'est moi qui conduit! On s'en fiche de ce que Thorin à dit. On va pas revenir pour que je conduise. On le fait là.

- Oui, je comprends pas pourquoi il a dit ça. Mais tu as de la chance petit frère, je te laisse faire. Mais quand on reviendra, je reprends le volant. Faut surtout pas éveiller les soupçons.

- De toute façon, ils ne verront rien... Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour une gourde remplie d'eau fraîche.

- On aurait du penser à en prendre une.

- Oui, on a pas été bon sur ce coup-là.

- Mmh... Le marchand est quand même super sympa de nous prêter sa voiture, alors qu'on se connait à peine. En plus, il nous a même pas dit son vrai nom.

- Ça doit être un nom bizarre, mais j'aime bien "Marchand", ça lui va bien. Et il nous le dira un jour ou l'autre. En tout cas, je l'ai bien eu tout à l'heure.

- Oui, on aura pas mit longtemps à le convaincre.

- Faut juste dire "Thorin" et c'est bon. Mais tu as vu la tête de Thorin quand je lui ai dit qu'on lui donnait une journée entière avec lui? Je me suis retenu de rire, mais ça montait. Heureusement que tu l'as pas fait toi.

- J'ai failli rigoler aussi.

- Et après deux! C'était encore pire pour lui.

- Je me suis même demandé si tu allais t'énerver ou pas.

- Mais non. Je ne m'énerve jamais. Faut dire qu'il cherchait vraiment à avoir plus.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour passer plus de temps avec lui. Après tout, c'est pour ça qu'il est venu, pour lui montrer sa voiture en premier. Comme quoi, ça doit être un homme divin pour lui.

- Ça se voit qu'il l'admire, même s'il le montre bizarrement. Il l'apprécie vraiment.

- Tout comme nous.

- Oui, tout comme nous... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon.

- Trop bon, et trop chaud. J'ai l'impression que j'ai attrapé un coup de soleil non?

- Viens voir? Kili regarda son frère. Non ça va, tu n'es pas rouge.

- J'ai cru, parce que ça me brûle vers le cou.

- On aura bronzé un petit peu, au moins.

- Oui. Faudrait bien que le marchand bronze lui aussi.

- Et Thorin!

- Oui! En fait... Nous tous...

- Allez, on y va? Je veux conduire!

- On peut y'aller, ça nous a quand même fait du bien une petite pause.

Kili passa à la place conducteur, tout content de lui. Prit les clé, et fit le même rituel que son frère.

- Ah ah! A mon tour! Je dois appuyer sur quelle pédale?

- Celle de droite.

- Ah... Oui.

- Je sais, parce que je me suis trompé tout à l'heure.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, heureusement, ils ont rien vu, et toi aussi. Vous y avez vu que du feu. Et tu fais attention avec ton pied hein. Doucement, fait pas comme moi.

- Oui oui.

Kili appuya sur la pédale, tourna le volant, lui aussi avec difficulté, et démarra comme un escargot, puis petit à petit, alla de plus en plus vite. Beaucoup plus que son frère. Fili avait les moustaches dans le vent, et lui aussi se cramponnait à la poignée de porte, tout comme Thorin auparavant. Kili avait la même conduite que le marchand.

- C'est trop bien! J'adore ça! Je suis le roi du monde! Mais t'as raison, elles sont dures les pédales, et le volant c'est pas top.

- T'as vu? je te l'ai dit.

- Il faut absolument que Dwalin voit ça!

- Et Balin.

- Oui Balin, je l'imagine bien au volant, avec sa p'tite barbe.

- C'est sûr. Ralenti un peu, tu vas trop vite.

- Pourquoi, tu as peur? Tu n'aimes pas la vitesse?

- Je parle sérieusement, fait attention, ne va pas l'abimée.

- Mais non, comment veux-tu que je l'abime.

Puis d'un coup, un bruit lourd se fit entendre au niveau du capot. La voiture commença à ralentir petit à petit.

- Hé! Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe? Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?

- Mais j'ai rien fait.

- Bien sûr que si, t'entends pas ce bruit?

- Si, mais je t'assures, j'ai rien fait.

La voiture faisait un bruit d'enfer, de plus en plus fort, puis elle commença à brouter.

- On va s'arrêter! Comment ça se fait?

- Appuie sur la pédale!

- C'est ce que fais, ça marche pas!

Et la voiture s'arrêta plusieurs mètres plus loin. De la fumée sortait du capot.

- Ah ben bien! Voilà, tu l'a cassé! Dit Fili en levant les bras.

- Je comprends pas.

- Quand Thorin verra ça, il va nous égorger. Et le marchand, ça va être encore pire! Et c'est tout moi qui vais prendre en plus. Merci!

- Mais nan, tu vas voir, en deux deux, on va la réparer.

- On? Tu veux dire que TU, vas la réparer.

- Tu laisserais tomber ton pauvre frère?

- Non. Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Première chose, ouvrir le capot. Deuxième chose, voir si tout va bien et troisième chose... Je sais pas.

Les deux sortirent de voiture, et Kili alla ouvrir le capot, et s'en brula les doigts. La voiture était encore chaude, et le soleil qui tapait sur le métal n'arrangeait rien non plus.

- Aie! Je me suis brulé.

- Ça va?

- Oui. Hé, c'est quoi tout ça? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi le marchand nous disait qu'il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour la construire. Enfin, pour qu'elle marche surtout. Fili s'approcha.

- T'as vu? C'est quoi ce gros bloc là? Et tous ces files qui passent en dessus dessous, on dirait un gros nœud.

- On commence par quoi alors? On les enlèves, et on les rebranches? Ou on les inverses?

- On peut essayer la première idée. Enlève le file bleu et remet le. Kili s'exécuta, et Fili remonta dans la voiture.

- Et tous les autres. C'est bon? t'as fais?

- Oui.

- Okay, je vais tourner la manivelle, il a dit que ça apportait de l'énergie. On sait jamais. Il tourna. Alors? Il se passe quelque chose?

- Non rien.

- Mince. Et, si tu enlèves le gros bloc?

- Euh... Je préfère pas.

- Mais si, essaye. Kili débrancha les files et enleva le bloc puis le remit en reconnectant le tout.

- Vas-y, tu peux tourner. Oula! Stop! Arrête! Vite! Regarde la fumée, elle est toute noire!

- C'est pas vrai!

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On rentre à pied?

- Quoi? Tu veux la laisser là?

- Regarde par toi-même, elle fume et on ne sait même pas quoi faire. On arrive pas à la réparer.

- C'est pas toi qui disait qu'on allait la réparer en deux deux?

- Si... Faut croire que je me suis trompé... On rentre alors?

- Mmh... Tu as raison, il vaut mieux. Il suffit qu'on touche encore quelque que chose et qu'elle ne démarre plus. On va éviter ça.

- Heureusement, on est pas très loin du royaume.

- Oui, heureusement. Allez viens, sinon on va mettre du temps.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Une heure et demie était passée, et Thorin et le marchand les attendaient déjà depuis une demi-heure. Le marchand commençait à s'impatienter et à s'inquiéter. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, aussi bien à cause de l'inquiétude, du stress, que du soleil.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Ils en mettent du temps! J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas porté la poisse Monsieur Thorin!

Thorin ne lui répondit pas, mais il craignait le pire, les deux faisaient parfois des sacrées bêtises, non volontaires bien sûr, mais des sacrées. Quoique, ça dépendait parfois.

- S'ils ont fait quoique ce soit! Vous avez intérêt à me rembourser Monsieur Thorin, et de m'en acheter au moins une cinquantaine minimum. Et de passer une semaine avec moi! Et pas deux jours.

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

- J'espère bien... Ils ont peut être eu des embouteillages non?

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Ou alors, ils ont été très loin, et ils n'ont pas fait attention à l'heure, ou alors, ils se sont arrêtés parce qu'il fait super chaud, ou alors...

- Ou alors rien du tout, ils vont revenir avec votre voiture.

- Oui, vous avez raison Monsieur Thorin. Je m'invente de ces histoires parfois, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. On peut prendre les chevaux?

- Pourquoi faire?

- Pour aller voir! Pardi! Ils se sont peut être perdus non?

- Ils ne se sont pas perdus et nous ne prendrons pas les chevaux. Si ils arrivent, il faut bien que quelqu'un soit là. Et si nous prenons les chevaux, ce n'est pas dit qu'on les trouvera. On ne ferait que perdre notre temps. Si dans une heure, ils ne sont toujours pas là, la, nous irons les chercher.

- Mais ça se trouve, on perd notre temps en ce moment, au lieu de parler, agissons! Même si j'adore parler avec vous.

- Ça ne fait qu'une demi-heure.

- Mais c'est long Monsieur Thorin! Et.. Et, ils n'ont pas respecté leur horaire! Ou alors, ils sont tombés avec quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient et discutent avec. Ou alors... Ou alors, ils ont été mangés!

- Arrêtez un petit peu de dire des sottises. J'ai confiance en eux. Thorin essayait de rassurer le marchand.

- Ah oui? Alors pourquoi vous vouliez qu'ils reviennent ici pour que Kiki conduise? Han! Il se mit la main devant la bouche. Excusez-moi de mon... De ce mot, je me suis trompé. Mille pardons. Faut dire qu'entre Fili, Fifi et Kili, Kiki, on peut être confus, tout le monde peut se tromper. Quelle idée de les appeler ainsi. Alors, pourquoi?

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Et quelles raisons?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Pfff. Des raisons d'oncle à neveu c'est ça?

- Oui, et vous ne le saurez pas.

- On ne me dit jamais rien à moi... Rappelez-moi qu'il faut que je dise à votre neveu comment je l'ai appelé, je suis sûr que ça va le faire rire. Hi hi. Kiki... Trop rigolo, typique des hommes. Ah, je vais m'en souvenir. Bon allez, j'arrête de me moquer. Il rigola. Ah je sais! Et nous Monsieur Thorin, c'est Rinrin et Chanchan . C'est super bien, vous n'êtes pas d'accord?

- Si si... Thorin préféra le laisser parler, comme ça, il ne pensait pas à sa voiture.

- Mais je préfère vous appeler Monsieur Thorin, c'est plus beau. Bien que vous m'avez déjà dit de vous appelez "Thorin" Et je n'oserais pas vous appeler Rinrin. Et vos deux compagnons, c'est comment au fait? Monsieur... Balin et Dwalin c'est ça?

- Oui.

- Hé bien eux, ça sera... Linlin et... Linlin... Ah ben non, ça fait deux... Hé bien... Binbin et Linlin alors! Ou alors Baba et Linlin! Mmh... Je verrai en tant voulu. J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt être là, parce que j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes.

- Allez-y.

- Non, ça ira, je peux bien attendre, je n'ai pas envie de partir. Si j'y vais maintenant, ils vont arriver, donc ça ne sert à rien.

- Je vous appellerai.

- C'est très gentil Monsieur Thorin, mais je vais me retenir, il le faut bien. Même si je ne suis pas un chameau. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, nous verrons ce soir.

- Vous ne planifiez pas sur une feuille? Moi je marque mon menu de la semaine sur une très longue feuille. Et écrit à la plume bien sûr. Ça me permet de me poser aucune question la semaine, vu que je sais ce que je mangerai, c'est très efficace, et très rapide. Bon! Ils en mettent du temps!

- Soyez encore un peu patient, ils vont arriver.

- Oui... J'ai super chaud Monsieur Thorin. Je suis dégoulinant, et ma petite barbe prend toute ma sueur. Comment faîtes-vous pour ne pas transpirer et être toujours aussi bien? Parce que franchement, je vous regarde, mais je ne vois rien.

- Tout simplement parce que j'ai l'habitude. Thorin mentait, lui aussi avait très chaud.

- Vous avez de la chance. Au moins, vos neveux sont à l'abri du soleil, avec mon toit. Ils doivent êtres tout frais. Et comme par hasard, il n'y a même pas d'ombre ici, rien du tout! Niette! Que dalle. Le néant... Tout pour que mon supplice perdure... Un bon bain me fera du bien. Petite question Monsieur Thorin.

- Oui?

- Est-ce que vos neveux font des bêtises?

- Non, ils sont très responsables.

- Ah, tant mieux, j'ai eu peur.

- Pourquoi?

- Comme ça, c'est parce que je pensais à ma Fifi. J'ai hâte d'avoir l'impression de votre premier neveu. Au fait... C'est lui votre héritier?

- Oui.

- Aaaaaah. D'accord. Je me demandais qui ça pouvait bien être. Et c'est lui qui va reprendre les rennes si il... Vous arrive quelque chose?

- Oui Marchand, ça sera à lui de diriger le royaume.

- Il n'est pas un peu jeune? Bon vous allez me dire qu'il va vieillir, mais bon... Il est jeune, et moi je suis... Vieux. Je peux prendre les rennes?

- Vous rigolez.

- Oui. Il sera digne de vous Monsieur Thorin, j'en suis convaincu. Et votre deuxième alors? Il devient quoi dans tout ça? Lui aussi doit attendre qu'il lui arrive quelque chose pour qu'il puisse diriger après? Parce que si c'est le cas, je ferai en sorte de le pousser dans un ravin ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, pour pouvoir prendre sa place. Thorin le regarda. Je plaisante Monsieur Thorin, je plaisante. Qui pourrait penser une chose pareille.

- Vous.

- C'est pas faux parce que je viens de le dire. Mais c'était une plaisanterie hein. Ne vous méprenez pas à mon égard. Je suis gentil comme tout. Vous l'avez bien remarqué, et pour preuve, j'ai laissé ma voiture. Bon allez la! Il faut qu''ils viennent! Je veux récupérer ma voiture! Vous avez eu raison Monsieur Thorin de leur dire de revenir, comme ça, on sera tous les quatre. Parce que la! C'est long. Et vous imaginez si ils avaient changé en route? Ça aurait fait, trois heures de route! Voir plus! Sans voir ma Fifi? Mais selon l'emplacement du soleil... Ça va déjà faire deux heures dix maintenant, enfin, je pense... Je m'inquiète Monsieur Thorin...

Thorin ne savait trop quoi lui dire. Lui aussi s'inquiétait, se demandant où ils pouvaient être. Le marchand avait raison. C'était long, le fait d'attendre, là, à ne rien faire. Juste attendre. Le marchand se tut un instant, puis regarda au loin.

- Mais? Qu'est-ce que? Quoi?! Monsieur Thorin, regardez!

Ses yeux de lynx lui permirent de voir deux personnes. Fili et Kili arrivaient seulement. Seuls, en sueur, exténués, ils n'en pouvaient plus. Leur marche avait été très longue. Ils n'auraient jamais dû s'éloigner autant, eux qui croyaient qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus près, ce n'avait pas été le cas. Le marchand accouru vers eux laissant Thorin qui changea totalement d'expression.

- Où? Où est ma voiture?! Ma voiture! Où est-elle? Cria le marchand en courant vers eux.

- Nous voilà enfin, je suis épuisé. Dit Fili.

- Le marchand est content de nous voir, t'as vu? Fili et Kili le regardèrent courir vers eux en faisant des grands signes, mais n'entendaient rien à ce qu'il disait.

- Je suis pas sûr que ça soit ça. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Pas toi?

- Ça va.

- J'ai pas de coup de soleil?

- A croire que tu le veux vraiment ton coup de soleil. Non, c'est bon. Et moi?

- Non plus.

Le marchand se précipita sur Fili et l'agrippa par le col.

- Où est ma voiture? Où est-elle? Qu'en avez-vous fait?!

- C'est gentil de demander comment on va.

- Répond-moi!

- Hé bien, hum... Euh... Elle a eu un léger souci...

- Quoi?! C'est pas vrai! Il le lâcha. Monsieur Thorin! Monsieur Thorin! Il repartit en courant à la vitesse grand V vers lui.

- Et voila, je te l'avais dis...

- Mmh... Il à l'air de pas trop mal le prendre nan? Dit Kili.

- Tu te rends compte? Il m'a agrippé par le col?

- Ouai, j'en reviens pas.

Ils continuèrent de marcher et arrivèrent à petit pas. Thorin s'approcha d'eux.

- Qu'avez vous fait encore?! Où est sa voiture?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?!

- Comme on lui a dit, elle a eu un léger souci.

- Un léger souci?

- Oui, un léger souci.

- Et quel léger souci?! Il était furieux.

- Il ont cassé ma voiture! Vous avez cassé ma voiture!

- Non, du tout.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu?

- Hé bien, nous roulions, et d'un coup, il y a eu un énorme bruit, et elle a ralentie. On sait pas pourquoi.

- Oui, de la fumée noire est sortie du capot.

- Quoi?!

- Et vu qu'on ne savait pas comment la réparer, on l'a laissé là bas, mais on a quand même essayé, on a enlevé les files pis on les a remit. Mais il y avait trop de couleurs. Donc bon... On a pas osé touché plus. Ah si! On a enlevé le gros bloc aussi. Dit Kili.

- Quoi! Qu'avez-vous fait misérables?! Ma voiture! Où l'avez-vous laissé!

- Elle est quelque part dans les plaines, mais je ne sais plus où. Lui dit Kili.

- Noooooooonnnnn! Pourquoiiiiii! Pourquoiiiiii! Ooooohhh malheur! Thorin crut que le marchand allait s'évanouir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous a pris hein? C'est pas possible! Fili! Thorin haussa la voix.

- Mais c'est pas moi, c'est …

- Kili! C'est toi qui conduisais?

- Ah ben merci, tu me dénonces. Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons.

- Tu l'as laissé conduire?! Ne t'ai-je pas dit qu'il ne devait pas conduire tout de suite! Qu'il fallait que vous reveniez avant?

- Si, mais il voulait absolument, et c'était normal, ça ne servait à rien de revenir pour qu'il conduise.

- Quoi?! Le marchand lui sauta dessus. Tu as laissé conduire Kiki?!

- Kiki?

- Euh... Kili! Oui Ki... Ki... Kili! Me suis trompé, je t'ai appelé comme ça tout à l'heure! Comment as-tu pu faire ça?! Pourquoi?! Le marchand se rapprocha de son visage. Il faisait peur à voir.

- Calmez-vous Marchand. Lui dit Thorin.

- Noooonnn!

- Doucement Marchand.

- Noooooonnnn! Où est-elle?! Où est ma Fifi!

- Calmez-vous Marchand, ça va aller. On va aller la chercher.

- Elle est tout seule! Je ne l'ai jamais laissé seule! C'est pas possible, mais vous avez rien dans le crâne vous deux, c'est quoi ça?! Comment avez-vous pu la laisser?

- Ben on pouvait rien faire. Ça ne servait à rien qu'on reste là. Et pis, ce n'est qu'une machine Marchand.

- Une machine dis-tu? Cette machine, c'est ma voiture, c'est ma Fili! Euh... Fifi! Je mélange tout, c'est ma Fifi! Il se tourna vers Thorin.

- Je crois qu'on l'a un peu énervé non? Chuchota Fili.

- Oui, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait s'énerver autant. Je pensais qu'il l'avait bien prit. Lui répondit son frère à voix basse.

- Si! Je peux m'énerver!

- Mince, il a entendu.

- Oui, j'ai entendu! Et je crois que je vais faire un caca nerveux à cause de vous! Leur dit-il en se retournant et en les pointant du doigt.

- Nous sommes désolé Marchand.

- Han! Mon dieu! Je vais vivre moins longtemps.

- Pourquoi? Lui demanda Thorin.

- Parce qu'il ne faut pas s'énerver, les personnes négatives et qui s'énervent vivent moins longtemps que celles qui sont gaies!

- Où est-ce qu'il est aller chercher ça?

- Mon cœur... Je dois faire attention à mon cœur. Laissez-moi souffler. Il souffla.

- Ça ne va pas? Vous avez mal au cœur?

- Non, mais c'est pour retrouver mon dynamisme et ma joie. Il faut que je me calme.

- Laissez-le tranquille, regardez dans quel état vous l'avez mis!

- Il va bien.

- Oui, il va bien. Par contre, nous c'est pas la grande forme. On a mal aux pieds. En plus, je crois que j'ai une ampoule. Ça fait mal. Dit Kili.

- C'est bien fait! Ça t'apprendra!

- Et on a super chaud, j'ai cru qu'on allait mourir. Et on avait même pas prit de gourde...

- C'est bien fait!

- Oh dîtes, vous allez arrêtez Marchand? Ayez un peu de compassion.

- Quoi? de la compassion? Moi? Oh non!

- Attention, Marchand. Votre cœur. Lui dit Fili en tapotant sur le sien.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Cherchons le point positif, cherchons le point positif!

- Quel point positif? Il n'y en a pas.

- Si! Il y a toujours un point positif!

- Ben là, j'en voit pas, t'en vois un toi?

- Mmh... Non.

- Et toi Thorin?

- Il y a toujours un point positif! Répéta le marchand.

- Votre cœur Marchand. Lui redit Fili.

- Oui mon cœur, mon cœur...

- Ah si! Le point positif, c'est qu'on a conduit! Ça c'est positif. Même si j'ai conduit moins que toi.

- Vous avez entendu Marchand? Le point positif?

- C'est votre point positif. Han! Et ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est tout seule?

- Mmh... Disons... Fili regarda le soleil. Cinquante minutes.

- Olalalala... Ma Fifi... Ne les laisser plus jamais conduire Monsieur Thorin!

- C'est plutôt à vous que je dois dire ça.

- Waou, on a marché pendant... Une heure vingt à peu près, c'est ça?

- Il semblerait.

- Que le diable s'abatte sur eux!

- Hé! C'est pas très gentil.

- Et vous m'avez menti! Ils ne sont pas du tout responsables! Mais je vous en excuse Monsieur Thorin.

- Et nous, non?

- Et pis quoi encore?

- Thorin a menti?

- Mais c'est pas notre faute si elle a lâchée. On ne pouvait pas savoir. C'est à cause de Thorin ça, il aurait pas dû la conduire ce matin, et elle aurait été niquel pour nous.

- Et vous mettez la faute sur moi maintenant?

- Il faut bien qu'il y est un coupable.

- Monsieur Thorin n'a rien fait!

- Bon allez, arrêtez de discuter. Et vous deux, allez chercher les chevaux. Dit Thorin.

- On en prend combien? Un?

- Pourquoi un?

- Ben pour toi et Marchand.

- Je vous ai dit, LES chevaux.

- Tu aurais pu te tromper. On est obligé de venir tous les deux?

- Oui!

- Mais j'ai soif, et j'ai mal aux pieds, et on est fatigué. Répondit Kili.

- Vous vous en remettrez. C'est à vous de prendre vos responsabilités.

- Allez! Allez chercher les chevaux! Leur redit le marchand.

- C'est vrai... Il faut bien qu'on fasse les guides. Les deux allèrent chercher les chevaux en trainant des pieds.

- Et dépêchez-vous! Vous, venez avec moi.

Fili et Kili ramenèrent les chevaux et burent un peu avant de repartir. Thorin était furieux, lui qui essayait de consoler le marchand auparavant, ça n'avait servi à rien, comme s'il lui avait menti. Ce qui était un petit peu le cas. Le marchand monta avec lui sur son beau cheval blanc et les deux suivaient à coté. La route était bien plus courte en cheval qu'à pied, mais sans discussion, elle était encore plus longue.

- Vous l'avez laissé où? Je croyais que c'était ici.

- J'ai dit que je savais plus trop.

- Faut croire qu'elle n'est pas là.

- Ils ne se souviennent plus Monsieur Thorin! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?!

- Ne paniquez pas, et arrêtez de bouger.

- Pardon. Faites travailler vos petits cerveaux! Il doit bien rester des neurones quand même. A moins que le soleil vous a complètement astiqué!

- On a toute notre tête Marchand.

- Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

- Hé! là! Regardez! Elle est là bas! Montra Fili.

- Fifi! Vite!

Il allèrent en direction de la voiture.

- Oh! Ma petite! Le marchand descendit du cheval manquant de tomber. Qu'on t-il fait? Mais qu'on t-il fait?!

Les deux n'avaient même pas pris la peine de partir en baissant le capot. Ils étaient partis comme des sauvages, la laissant dans son état. Heureusement, la voiture ne fumait plus.

- Bande d'idiots! Vous auriez pu refermer le capot! Oh mon dieu! Ma clé?! Vous avez laissé la clé?! Il les regarda avec de gros yeux.

- Ah... C'est vrai qu'on y a pas pensé. Dit Kili en regardant son frère.

- Mais quels... Quels... Nuls! Elle aurait pu être volée!

- Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un la voudrait dans cet état Marchand. Lui dit Thorin.

- Vous avez raison! Et heureusement! Mais quels nuls! Quels nuls!

- Oui, c'est bon on a compris, pas la peine de le répéter.

Les trois se rapprochèrent du capot et du marchand, pour voir comment il allait faire pour réparer tout ça.

- Ohlalalala! Ma Fifi, miséricorde! Hé! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Ben on vient regarder ce que vous faites.

- Oh non, aucun d'entre vous ne va regarder. C'est secret défense! Éloignez-vous! Vous aussi Monsieur Thorin.

- Okay, okay. Du calme.

Ils firent plusieurs pas en arrière, mais regardaient quand même le marchand qui tenta lui aussi d'inverser les câbles, essayant toute les possibilité possible, il enleva le gros bloc avec délicatesse, non comme Kili. Le posa à terre, reconnecta les files qui étaient en dessous, car le jeune nain, n'avait pas bien fait son boulot, puis les remit, rebrancha les autres et les gros câbles. Il ferma le capot, remonta dans la voiture, et mit la clé.

- Vous voulez qu'on vous aide?

- Vous n'y touchez pas!

Depuis que Fili et Kili étaient partis, la voiture avait refait son plein d'énergie. Elle avait eu tout le temps de se reposer. Enfin de compte Fili avait raison. C'était bien une question d'énergie. Il démarra, tourna la manivelle en sens inverse, puis de nouveau dans le bon sens. La voiture commença à faire du bruit, puis de plus en plus.

- Oh! Oh! Vas-y! C'est bien! Vas-y! Ça y'est! Ma beauté remarche! Elle marche!

- Alors? C'est bon? On vous l'a bien dit qu'on ne vous l'avait pas cassée.

- Vous avez de la chance tous les deux.

- Oui tout le temps, et moi je veux bien refaire un tour, parce que je n'ai pas eu droit à mon heure intégrale.

- Moi non plus, je te signal que tu as pris ma place.

- Ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser. Leur dit Thorin.

- Non! Vous n'y toucherez plus!

- Quoi?

- Oh non! Et maintenant je veux renter.

- On peut monter avec vous?

- Vous osez encore lui demander si vous pouvez monter dedans?

- Ben oui, on sait jamais.

- Mmh... Bon d'accord. Mais seulement lui. Il désigna Fili du doigt.

- Ah ouai, j'ai compris. C'est parce que c'est moi qui conduisais quand ça s'est passé c'est ça?

- Tout à fait. Mais non! Que dis-je? Personne ne montera! C'est lui le responsable!

- Qui? Moi?

- Oui! Tu as laissé conduire ton frère, c'est toi le responsable!

- Mais je n'ai rien fait.

- Si justement, tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser conduire!

- Mais c'est Kili qui conduisait, et il allait vite et...

- M'en fiche. C'est toi. En plus, vous puez tous les deux! Vous sentez le fauve! Vous n'allez pas empester ma voiture avec votre odeur! Allez vous laver! Et vite! Et ni l'un ni l'autre aura une médaille en chocolat!

- C'est dommage... Je l'aurais bien voulu... Dit Kili.

- C'est vrai qu'on sent le fauve? Fili se sentit.

- Je sais pas. Je sent rien. C'est vrai qu'on pue?

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous... Dit Thorin.

- Et en plus, c'était du chocolat noir!

- Mince, mon chocolat préféré...

- Et pour la peine, je les donnerai à Monsieur Thorin!

- Oui, je veux bien.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui, j'adore le chocolat. Thorin s'était dit qu'il devait mettre un petit sourire sur les lèvres du marchand, et le rendre content.

- Le voilà le point positif! Le voilà! Monsieur Thorin aime le chocolat! Je le savais! Dans ce cas, elle sont pour moi les médailles! Je le mérite. Mais je ne vous oublie pas Monsieur Thorin, vous en aurez une plus grosse. Une énorme!

- Et nous, même pas une petite? Toute riquiqui? Comme ça? Kili montra la taille avec son doigt.

- Non, même pas une riquiqui. Rien du tout.

- Pfff.

- Et une au chocolat au lait? Demanda Fili.

- Non, j'ai dit, rien!

- Praliné alors, ou chocolat blanc. Lui redemanda le blond.

- Non!

- Mon dieu... Votre voiture fonctionne? C'est bon? Demanda Thorin au marchand.

- Oui.

- Donc on y va. On ne va pas y passer la nuit.

- Oui Monsieur Thorin! Je vous suis. Je suis juste derrière vous.

Thorin, Fili et Kili montèrent à cheval et le marchand dans sa voiture. Ils repartirent sur leurs pas, rentrant au royaume. Thorin s'excusa du comportement de ses neveux. C'était bien la première fois qu'il devait s'excuser face à un inconnu. Il le convaincu que ce n'était pas la faute de Fili, et qu'il n'était pas responsable. Le marchand, bon comme il était, les excusa tout de suite. C'était du passé. Sa voiture était avec lui, et marchait. Tout était réglé. Mais chacun des nains aura vu la colère du marchand si ils feraient encore une chose pareille à sa Fifi, et ils pensèrent que s'ils pouvaient l'éviter, ils le feraient.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Et voilà le plus long chapitre (pour le moment). Reviews? :-)**

**Merci pour vos commentaires, loveyaoi-15 et Bibile. **  
**Ps: j'essaie de poster tous les lundi. **


	7. Chapter 7

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tandis que leur oncle s'était excusé auprès du marchand, Fili et Kili, s'étaient précipités dans les appartements de Balin pour lui raconter leur après-midi extraordinaire, mais celui-ci n'était pas là. Ils eurent tout de suite la bonne idée d'aller voir à la bibliothèque s'il était là. En effet, il y était. Un livre à la main, toujours et encore. Ils ouvrirent la porte et s'arrêtèrent net en le voyant, assis dans son fauteuil avec le bouquin. Il ne manquait plus que la cheminée et les lunettes rondes pour ressembler au parfait vieillard.

- Encore avec un livre?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Non mais faut changer un peu Balin. Bref! Il faut qu'on te parle de notre balade. En deux mots, vite fait. Dit Kili.

- Vous avez déjà fini?

- Oui. Mais on va tout te raconter.

- Allez-y. Il ferma son livre et le posa sur la table en bois, pour pouvoir les écouter attentivement.

- C'est moi qui dit ou c'est toi? Demanda Kili.

- Vas-y, je sais que tu adores.

- On a été conduire tous les deux Balin! Sans Marchand, ni Thorin!

- Ah bon? Pourquoi? Ils n'ont pas voulu venir avec?

- Ben, ils devaient, mais on a réussi à convaincre Marchand de nous laisser y aller les deux. Enfin... J'AI Réussi.

- Hé! J'ai participé aussi.

- Oui.

- Et comment avez-vous fait?

- On lui a dit qu'on lui donnait deux jours avec Thorin. Et qu'il aurait notre gratitude. Il en faut peu pour lui.

- Et il a accepté?

- Ben oui, si on te dit qu'on était les deux.

- J'ai conduit, et après...

- Hé! T'as dis que c'était moi qui parlais, laisse moi finir.

- Okay, okay...

- Donc Fili a conduit en premier, et j'ai pris le volant après. Thorin voulait qu'on revienne pour que je conduise, mais je sais pas pourquoi. Et quand je conduisais, il y a eu un petit truc avec la voiture.

- Quoi donc?

- Et ben elle s'est cassée!

- Comment ça?

- Oui oui, cassée! Pouf! Ça fumait de partout, on a essayé de la réparer, mais on a pas réussi, donc on l'a laissée, et on est reparti à pieds. C'était super long.

- Oui très long.

- En plus, on avait même pas prit à boire. Je te dit pas le calvaire. Voilà.

- Je comprends pourquoi Thorin voulait que vous reveniez avant que tu conduises.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Parce que tu fais des bêtises. Et comment l'as-tu cassée?

- Non non! C'est pas moi qui l'ai cassée, elle s'est cassée toute seule.

- Ah bon? Toute seule? Tu as bien dû faire quelque chose pour qu'elle se casse non?

- Je dit casser, c'est façon de parler. En fait, il y a eu un bruit, et après elle a ralentie. On a pas put la redémarrer après. Mais c'est pas de ma faute.

- Et Marchand nous a même remonté les bretelles. C'est qu'il s'énerve en plus, il fait vraiment peur.

- C'est normal, si vous lui avez cassé sa voiture.

- Il m'a même prit par le col Balin! Tu te rends compte?

- Non, je ne m'en rend pas compte. C'est vrai?

- Si je te le dis.

- Ouai, ça a fait super bizarre.

- Il a même une sacrée poigne.

- Donc après, quand on est revenu, on lui a tout dit, et on est reparti avec lui et Thorin pour aller la chercher. On l'a retrouvée et il l'a réparée. En tout cas, c'était super! On a adoré! Il faudrait que tu essayes Balin.

- Moi? Non. Je suis trop vieux pour ces choses là les garçons, ce n'est plus de mon âge.

- Mais non, je suis sûr que tu vas très bien t'en sortir. Et il n'y a pas d'âge pour conduire sa voiture, un enfant pourrait même le faire. Quoique... C'est un peu grand pour lui.

- Et vous pensez que Marchand va laisser encore conduire quelqu'un, après ce que vous avez fait?

- De toute façon, son but c'est de nous en vendre, donc il ne pourra pas refuser.

- Et où est Thorin?

- Il doit être encore avec lui, en train de s'excuser.

- Pour?

- A cause de ce qu'on a eu.

- Et vous l'avez laissé s'excuser pour vous?

- Non, on s'est excusés aussi.

- C'est bien.

- Alors, tu veux qu'on aille le voir pour que tu conduises?

- Maintenant?

- Ben oui, en plus, tu ne fais rien.

- Si, je lis. Et c'est passionnant, c'est sur...

- Laisses tomber un peu ton bouquin, Tu liras plus tard, ça ne presse pas, ton livre peut attendre. C'est plus intéressant de conduire.

- Hé bien... Si c'est ce que vous voulez... J'accepte. Je le lirai en revenant.

- Merci Balin, on t'adore!

- Allez! Vient!

Balin rangea son bouquin sur l'étagère, et ils partirent tous les trois voir le marchand qui était encore dehors, en train de bichonner sa Fifi, regardant sous le capot pour voir si tout allait bien, après l'avoir nettoyée, car elle était sale. Il se demandait où Fili et Kili avaient bien pu aller, pour pouvoir la salir autant. Elle était criblée de boue, mélangée avec du sable, des deux cotés des portières, et avaient aussi sali l'intérieur avec leurs pieds. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas le goût de la propreté. Il devait à nouveau la rendre impeccable. Les trois nains se dirigèrent vers lui. Kili l'interpella.

- Marchand! Il leva la tête.

- Oh? Monsieur Balin, que faites vous ici? Vous revoilà vous?!

- Oui, il veut conduire Marchand.

- C'est vrai? Il regarda Balin. C'est vous qui lui avez demandé c'est ça?

- Oui, et il accepte, hein Balin?

- Oui, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais votre voiture... Les garçons m'ont dit qu'il y avait eu un petit souci et que vous l'avez réparé. C'est bon?

- Oui oui, tout va bien, rien de grave. Vous voulez venir faire un tour alors?

- Pourquoi pas. Je pourrai voir ce qu'il en est, et je vous dirai mon avis.

- Je n'attend que ça Monsieur Balin. Votre avis! Mais je le veux positif. Qui peut donner un mauvais avis sur ma Fifi. Il faudrait être dingue, et n'avoir rien compris. Allez! Montez! En route! Hé, vous faites quoi? Je ne vous ai pas dit de venir! Dit-il aux jeunes nains qui avaient déjà ouvert les portes.

- Pourquoi, on viendrait pas?

- Parce que vous avec faillit casser ma voiture!

- Mais elle est pas cassée, donc c'est bon, on peut venir, et on vous a emmené un client. Ne l'oubliez pas.

- C'est vrai... D'accord, mais vous ne bougez pas. Vous ne faites rien! Vous vous êtes lavés au moins?

- Non...

- Quels porcs! Venez voir? Le marchand s'approcha d'eux et les senti. C'est bon, ça va, vous ne sentez plus.

- C'était l'odeur du soleil sur notre peau Marchand. Rien de plus. Et votre nez était sûrement bouché, parce que nous, on a rien senti.

- Ouai, ouai. Mais vous irez quand même vous laver. Allez, M'sieur Balin, c'est à vous. Installez-vous.

Balin s'installa, confortablement, regarda l'intérieur et s'aperçut d'une petite chose.

- Il y a un petit trou ici. Dit-il au marchand en le montrant sur le côté de son siège.

- Quoi?! Le marchand s'approcha pour regarder. Comment est-ce possible? Je n'ai rien vu! C'est vous ça! Il se retourna pour regarder Fili et Kili.

- Nous?

- Oui, vous!

- N'importe quoi, je vois pas comment on aurait pu faire un trou. Dit Kili.

- Hé bien, il y en a un! C'est un de vous deux! Qui ça pourrait être d'autre? Monsieur Thorin, peut être?

- C'est possible. Dit son frère.

- Monsieur Thorin ne fait pas de trou, et il n'y en avait pas tout à l'heure. Vous manquez de casser ma voiture, et en plus vous m'avez fait un trou! Et vous avez entièrement sali ma Fifi! Mais au fait... Pourquoi je l'ai nettoyé. Ça aurait du être vous! C'est vous qui l'avez sali! Bon tant pis, c'est fait, et j'aime bien m'en occuper, mais puisque c'est comme ça, vous allez me recoudre mon trou.

- Quoi?

- Pour ma part, je ne peux pas le faire car je ne sais même pas coudre. Dit Kili.

- Quoi?! S'exclama le marchand. Et toi? Fili le regarda mais ne lui répondit pas. Je prends ça pour un oui. Donc tu le feras, et tu montreras aussi à ton frère.

- Pourquoi moi? je n'ai rien dit.

- Justement, si tu aurais répondu, tu t'en serais sorti, mais vu que non, ça sera toi.

- Pourquoi vous vous acharné comme ça sur moi? D'abord, mon nom, après la brioche, après la voiture et maintenant le trou. Il y aura quoi d'autre après?

- Je ne sais pas, on verra bien. Personne ne t'as vraiment pas appris Kili? C'est incompréhensible.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que je dois faire.

- Oui Monsieur Balin. On reparlera de ça plus tard. Alors... Vous la démarrez avec la clé, que vous devez mettre ici. Vous tournez la manivelle, et c'est partit! Tenez.

- D'accord. Il prit la clé, la regarda d'un œil bizarre, et était prêt à l'insérer.

- Attention à ne pas la mettre à l'envers. Lui dit le marchand en le regardant.

- Elle à l'envers?

- Oui. Il faut la tenir comme ça. Il lui montra.

- Ah d'accord.

- Ben alors Balin, tu sais pas tenir une clé?

- Ne vous moquez pas, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Leur dit le marchand.

La clé avait une forme très bizarre, ce n'était pas une clé ordinaire, c'était une clé façon Marchand, ce qui voulait dire qu'on pouvait avoir du mal à savoir dans quel sens il fallait la mettre. Heureusement qu'il prévenu Balin en le voyant, car celui-ci l'aurait insérée à l'envers, et l'aurait coincée. Balin n'avait pas de chance, c'était le seul qui s'était trompé. Il tourna et elle se mit en marche tout de suite.

- Décidément, vous aussi avez de la chance pour la démarrer.

- Pourquoi?

- Et bien avec moi elle a eu du mal.

- Ah.

- Je sais, c'est parce que je l'ai bien réparée, voila tout. Enfin bon... Vous avez tournez la manivelle?

- Non. Je le fait?

- Ben oui, je viens de vous le dire.

Il tourna et s'arrêta.

- Il faut encore que je tourne?

- Oui oui, ne vous arrêtez pas. Dès que vous entendez un clac, c'est bon. De toute façon, si vous ne pouvez plus tourner, c'est que vous êtes au bout.

Il continua de tourner jusqu'à la fin.

- Il y a eu le clac? Je n'ai rien entendu.

- Oui oui. Vous n'avez pas entendu?! C'est vrai?

- Oui.

- Aaaah vous devez avoir les oreilles bouchées Monsieur Balin. Il faut les nettoyer.

- Non pourquoi? Elle son propre.

- Vous avez entendu vous deux? Demanda t-il à Fili et Kili.

- Quoi?

- Le clac!

- Non, on parlait.

- C'est malin! Quelle idée de parler.

- Vous nous avez pas entendu Marchand? Lui demanda Kili.

- Mmh... Non.

- Ah, vous devez avoir les oreilles bouchées, il faudrait les nettoyer! Les deux rigolèrent.

- Ne me piquer pas ma réplique. Vous les avez entendu Monsieur Balin? Ah non. Je ne penses pas, vu que vous n'avez pas entendu le clac.

- Si si, je les ai entendu. Et votre "clac", comme vous dites, fait beaucoup moins de bruit qu'eux.

- En effet... C'est moi qui doit avoir les oreilles bouchées, ou alors, c'est parce que je dois être concentré sur vous Monsieur Balin. C'est normal. Il faut toujours être attentif à ce que fait son apprenti. Appelez-moi Maître, hi hi. Ou professeur Marchand.

- Vous en faites pas un peu trop Marchand? Lui demanda Kili.

- Mai non, je ne dit que la vérité. N'est-ce pas Monsieur Balin?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Oh! Comme il vous a bien eu Marchand! Super Balin, vraiment super! On applaudi. Ils applaudissent.

- Oui, ça va... Hum... Bon, bref. C'est bon Monsieur Balin?

- Oui, je pense. Et que dois-je faire avec ça? Il regarda à ses pieds.

- Mais oui! Vous ne lui avez pas expliqué! On peut tout te dire Balin. Alors, ça c'est...

- Ne me volez pas mon travail! Non mais! Et en plus, vous me voleriez la vedette! C'est à moi de lui dire. Donc, ceci, sont les pédales. Vous allez appuyez sur celle de droite, tout doucement pour la faire avancer. Mais attention à votre pied, ne l'enlever surtout pas. Ne faites pas comme Môsieur Fili qui ne sait pas doser son pied. C'est un risque de casse Monsieur Balin. Vous ne voudriez pas vous non plus casser ma voiture?

- Non, elle ne risque rien avec moi.

- Je sais.

- Hé! Vous allez arrêter?! Qu'est-ce qu'il à avec moi? Demanda t-il à son frère.

- Je ne sais pas.

- En plus, ce n'est même pas moi qui conduisais tout à l'heure.

- Mais... Attendez... Vous n'êtes pas un peu petit Monsieur Balin? Vous voyez le chemin?

- Mmh... Oui, un peu... Il réfléchit. Non, pas vraiment...

- Oulà! Ça ne va pas Monsieur Balin! Il faut que j'aille vous chercher un coussin! Il faut vous rehausser un petit peu sinon, on ne vous verra même pas. On pourra croire que la voiture roule toute seule. Ça serait une voiture fantôme. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas penser à ça...

- A quoi?

- A votre taille. Vous n'êtes pas tous grand, vous n'êtes pas comme moi.

- Je vous signal que vous êtes aussi petit Marchand. Lui dit Fili.

- Oui, mais je suis un homme, et les petits hommes font ma taille, c'est beaucoup mieux que les petits nains, la preuve, je suis plus grand que vous Monsieur Balin. Bon allez! Je vais vous chercher un coussin. Il ne vous faut pas non plus des lunettes par hasard?

- Non, je ne porte pas de lunettes, et je vois très bien.

- D'accord, je reviens. Ne bougez pas!

Ils regardèrent le marchand partir en courant dans le royaume. Il demanda à quelque qu'un de lui apporter un coussin, car il ne savait pas où en trouver.

- Tu nous en fait Balin.

- Je n'y peut rien si sa voiture est trop grande pour moi. Vous pensez que je vais y arriver?

- Et pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas?

- Je ne sais pas. C'était juste pour avoir votre avis.

- Tu vas te débrouiller comme un chef.

- Tu ne m'a pas dit que tu avais eu du mal Fili.

- C'était sans importance Balin. Ce n'est qu'un petit détail. Je me suis trompé au début, mais après, ça allait tout seul.

- D'accord, et toi Kili?

- Je me suis mieux débrouillé que Fee.

- C'est pas toi qui ne savait même pas sur quelle pédale il fallait appuyer?

- Toi non plus.

- J'ai dit que c'était au début.

- Ben moi aussi, c'était au début. Au fait, tu arrives à toucher les pédales Balin?

- Je sais que que je suis petit, mais quand même pas à ce point. Le revoilà. Il a fait vite.

Le marchand revenu à vive allure avec le coussin sous le bras, pour ne pas perdre une seule seconde. Il rouvrit la porte et se réinstalla auprès de Balin.

- Tenez Monsieur Balin!

- Merci. Balin mit le coussin sous ses fesses.

- Vous avez fait vite. Lui dit Fili.

- Oui, j'ai demandé à un de vos soldats qui était là, d'aller m'en chercher un. Je lui ai dit de se dépêcher. En tout cas, je vous ai pris un coussin bien moelleux Monsieur Balin, il est très doux. Ça va mieux comme ça? Vous voyez?

- Oui, c'est bon.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y. Vos jambes ne sont pas trop petites non plus? Vous pouvez appuyer sur les pédales?

- On vient de lui demander Marchand.

- Ah. Et?

- C'est bon.

Il mit son pied sur la pédale, appuya légèrement, tout en souplesse.

- Vous êtes un très bon élève Monsieur Balin.

- Merci.

- C'est normal, vous avez de la bouteille, vous savez tout faire.

- Si vous le dites.

Il tourna le volant tranquillement, et ils allèrent de nouveau rouler sur les plaines, la voiture fonctionnait à merveille, elle était comme neuve, tout allait bien. Sauf que... Balin était très lent.

- Roule Balin, t'es trop lent, tu peux accélérer, vas-y.

- Ce n'est pas bien comme ça?

- Non. C'est pas terrible .

- Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas assez vite?

- Si Monsieur Balin veut rouler comme ça, laissez le faire, c'est lui qui fait.

- Oui. Mais vous voulez que j'accélère?

- Oui! Vas-y Balin! Vas-y!

Il accéléra et ralenti peu de temps après.

- C'est trop vite pour moi, je n'aime pas trop.

- Quoi?! Comment ça se fait?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai peut-être perdu le goût de la vitesse.

- Ah. C'est pareil que les chevaux pourtant. En un peu plus vite.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tant qu'il roule, hein M'sieur Balin. Il lui mit une tape sur l'épaule. Par contre, vous ne roulez pas droit par moment. Le coussin n'est pas assez haut? J'aurais peut-être dû en prendre deux non?

- Non non, je vois très bien. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude c'est tout.

- Ou alors, c'est parce que vous avez bu. Vous ne seriez pas un peu pompette?

- Non, du tout.

- Vous êtes sûr?

- On peut vous assurer Marchand qu'il n'a rien bu. Monsieur était en train de lire un livre.

- C'était quoi comme livre?

- On s'en fiche de son livre, le plus important c'est qu'il roule.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous.

- Je trouve vraiment votre invention super, Monsieur le Marchand.

- Appelez-moi Marchand.

- Elle est malléable, j'aime bien.

- Quoi? Tu la trouve malléable? Non mais tu rigoles! Dit Kili.

- Non, pourquoi?

- On arrive même pas à tourner le volant! Enfin si, mais c'est dur dé fois.

- Non, tout va bien pour moi.

- Hé ben… A croire qu'il y en a un qui a de la chance. Même Thorin avait du mal.

- Vous me faites bien plaisir Monsieur Balin, je vous apprécie beaucoup. En plus, vous avez une très jolie barbe. Comme le père noël, elle est d'une telle blancheur, c'est magnifique. Elle m'éblouit.

- N'importe quoi. Murmura Kili.

- Merci, c'est vrai que je l'entretien beaucoup.

- Ça se voit! J'aimerais bien avoir une aussi belle barbe que vous quand je serai vieux. Peut-être pas une aussi longue, mais une belle! Et vous? Vous en voudriez une aussi belle? Il se retourna. Fili?

- On verra ça plus tard.

- Et toi?

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi je te demande? Tu n'as pas de barbe! Enfin, pour un nain c'est pas terrible, elle ne risque pas de pousser beaucoup.

- Hé!

- Et toi, je ne t'imagine pas vraiment avec une barbe blanche avec tes zibouiboui accrochés au bout. Comment ça se fait que tu as ça? Ne dit rien... C'est pour la classe et attirer les belles filles, c'est ça. Surtout que tu as des nattes, tu fais comme elles. Aaaah, je suis tellement fort.

- Vous allez arrêter un peu! Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre moi? Maintenant, vous n'aimez pas mes nattes.

- Si si, je n'ai pas dit le contraire, elles sont très belles. Mais j'aime bien te charrier mon petit. Je viens même de charrier ton frère, avec sa barbe invisible.

- Vous avez qu'a charrier un peu Balin aussi.

- Moi? Le marchand le dévisagea.

- Ah oui. Monsieur Balin a une bonne brioche, mais c'est tout à fait normal à son âge, il a du vécu. Et ça va bien avec sa morphologie. Je ne vous imagine pas tout petit et tout maigrichon Monsieur Balin. En tout cas, vous conduisez très bien. Je vous donne un A. Un peu lent, certes, mais c'est bien, même si vous roulez parfois en zigzag.

- J'essaie de faire au mieux. C'est normal qu'elle grince comme ça?

- Euh oui oui, il faut que je huile de nouveau les pédales.

- Ah! C'est bien Balin, toi aussi tu dis que ça grince.

- C'est normal parce que ça le fait.

- Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose contre ça... Se dit le marchand à lui-même.

- Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait. On rentre?

- Vous voulez rentrer Monsieur Balin?

- Je ne sais pas, je vous le demande.

- Hé bien, c'est vous qui voyez, si vous voulez, rentrons.

- D'accord.

- Et comme ça, je grincerai mes pédales.

- Et votre volant. Lui dit Balin.

- Oui mon volant aussi...

- Je vous dis ça parce que ça résonne, et ça me fait mal aux oreilles.

- Vous avez qu'a mettre des bouchons Monsieur Balin.

- Oui, mais après je n'entendrai plus rien.

- C'est le but.

- C'est vrai...

Balin fit demi-tour et ils revinrent tous les quatre après une bonne heure de conduite. Ils descendirent de voiture, Balin eu du mal à se lever car les sièges étaient très enfoncés, malgré qu'il ait le coussin. Le marchand ne l'aida même pas, et attendit qu'il sorte pour lui poser sa question.

- Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez Monsieur Balin?

- J'avoue que ça serait bien d'en avoir une. En tout cas pour moi, parce que ça commence à être dur de grimper sur les chevaux, et je me fait de plus en plus vieux, votre voiture m'aiderait beaucoup.

- Super! J'ai donc un acheteur? C'est ça que vous me dites?

- Oui. Ça serait très utile. N'est-ce pas Fili? Kili? Vous qui adorez .

- Oui, ça serait chouette.

- Mais pour moi, il faudrait en faire une à ma hauteur, si vous pouvez le faire, ça serait très gentil de votre part.

- Je vous la ferez en sur mesure. Vous irez très bien dedans. Je suis très heureux que vous ayez conduit ma voiture, je suis vraiment ravi.

- Remercier les plutôt, ce sont eux qui m'ont convaincu.

- C'est vrai. Pour vous remercier, je recoudrai moi-même mon trou. Leur dit-il.

- Tant mieux, parce que je n'avais pas envie de le faire. Lui dit Fili.

- C'est pas vraiment un remerciement ça.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre? Je vous ai déjà excusé pour ce que vous avez fait, et je vous fait grasse de ne pas recoudre mon trou.

- Il a raison. Dit Balin.

- Vous faites surtout grasse à Fili.

- C'est mon pardon pour l'avoir charrié autant.

- Merci Marchand.

Le soleil indiquait que la journée allait bientôt se terminer, et ils rentrèrent dans le royaume. Le marchand était de plus en plus content, sa joie de vivre était sa voiture. Balin avait vraiment bien fait de l'essayer, et il avait eu entièrement raison de ne pas refuser. Tout pouvait reposer sur ses épaules pour l'achat des voitures. Les deux frères allèrent se balader, faisant leur petites choses habituelle et Balin retourna à son bouquin qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini de lire. Le marchand, lui, alla se reposer dans sa chambre tranquillement, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'avoir le sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Enfin de compte, c'est ce chapitre qui est le plus long. On dirait que j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration avec Balin. Tant mieux non? :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Tout le monde attendait le dîner. Le repas du soir où tous discutaient de choses importantes et d'autres non. Depuis que Balin était revenu, il n'avait vu ni Thorin, ni Dwalin. Aucun des deux ne savaient qu'il avait été conduire la voiture et ils allaient être surpris. Le marchand quant à lui, prit la bonne initiative de venir en premier dans la salle à manger et de commencer la cuisine. Ses papilles lui avaient donné le signal d'alarme, l'obligeant à la faire, mais avec bon cœur. Puis vint Balin, qui pensait être le premier et qui fut surprit par sa présence si tôt. Il l'aida à son tour, ils parlèrent à nouveau de la balade que le vieux nain avait vraiment aimé et qu'il en toucherait deux mots à Thorin. Le marchand alla ensuite le chercher et ne prit même pas la peine d'en faire autant pour Fili et Kili. Ils le sauraient d'eux-même, étant réglés par moment comme des horloges. Dwalin franchit la porte peu de temps après et s'installa directement les pieds sous la table, de la même manière que Thorin, attendant qu'on le serve. Il avait senti la bonne odeur des plats. Le marchand et Balin avaient fait un bon repas qui allait ravir le palais de chacun, sauf qu'il y en avait toujours un qui devait dire quelque chose.

- Vous n'avez pas fait grand chose. Constata Dwalin.

- Vous n'êtes pas content Monsieur Dwalin? Nous avons pris les restes de midi, il en restait, nous n'allions quand même pas les gaspiller et nous avons refait des plats.

- Tu as toujours faim Dwalin, pourtant nous avons fait beaucoup de choses.

- Un nain de mon envergure doit manger mon frère!

- Pour le poulet Monsieur Dwalin, il n'y en avait plus, mais il y a du poisson. Et en plus! C'est très bon pour la santé. Au fait, c'est quoi comme poisson qu'on a fait Monsieur Balin?

- De la carpe.

- Drôle de carpe, elle avait une tête bizarre.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment le poisson, il n'y a rien à manger, il y a que des arrêtes!

- C'est pas grave, vous pourrez vous en servir comme cure-dent Monsieur Dwalin, vous en aurez peut-être besoin.

- Non. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin, ça ne sert à rien.

- Ça pourrait arriver. J'en ai souvent besoin moi, bon... Je sais, vous allez me dire que je ne sais pas manger ou je ne sais quoi et... Thorin le coupa.

- Où sont Fili et Kili? Ils savent qu'on mange? Demanda t-il.

- Je pense oui.

- Aucune idée.

- Vous avez été les chercher Marchand? Balin?

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'ils savent exactement quand est-ce qu'il faut manger. Je les ai bien observé Monsieur Thorin, je suis sûr qu'il vont arriver dans... Trois, deux, un, zéro! Les trois le regardèrent se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ben? Ils ne sont pas là? Trois, deux, un, pouf! Il fit un grand cercle avec ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, mais il vaudrait mieux aller les chercher. Allez-y. Lui dit Thorin.

- Et trois, deux, un... Pouf!

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils virent Fili et Kili arriver l'un derrière l'autre.

- Oh oh! J'ai réussi! Merci les garçons! Je suis un vrai magicien!

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

- Rien du tout...

- Vous nous attendiez? Demanda Fili.

- Oui.

- Dites, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? Je veux savoir.

- Il s'est juste amusé à faire le magicien. Lui répondit Balin.

- Oui et c'est super amusant, j'aimerais bien en être un, pas vous? Vous connaissez des magiciens Monsieur Thorin?

- Heureusement qu'on connait des magiciens Marchand. Dit Kili.

- C'est vrai? Comment ils s'appellent?

- Il y a Gandalf. Gandalf le gris.

- Gan... Dalf? Et pourquoi gris? Parce qu'il est tout grisonnant?

- Oui, en quelque sorte. C'est un très bon ami.

- Il faudra me le présenter alors, j'aimerais bien qu'il me montre des tours de passe-passe.

- Il y a aussi Radagast le brun, Saroumane le blanc et... Je ne sais plus comment il s'appelle le quatrième... Enfin... Je crois qu'il sont même deux...

- Radagast... Quel nom vraiment très très bizarre... Et pourquoi lui c'est brun et l'autre c'est blanc? Parce qu'il a les cheveux bruns? Et le deuxième blancs?

- Il y a un peu de ça aussi. Kili rigola. Mais ça doit être en rapport avec leur tenue il me semble. Tu sais toi? Demanda t-il à son frère.

- Non.

- Leur tenue?

- Oui, leur robe ou leur tunique, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Ce sont des sages Marchand.

- Ooooh... Je vois... Et moi, je m'appellerait comment? Marchand le noir? Ou marchand le beige?

- Aucun des deux. Dit Thorin.

- Mmh... Et ça ne m'irait pas. Marchand tout court, c'est très bien. Quand est-ce que vous me présenterez votre ami?

- Bon! On peut manger car j'ai faim! Leur dit Dwalin qui avait quand même eu le respect de les attendre.

- Oui oui, excusez-nous Monsieur Dwalin, nous papotons nous papotons et on en oublie de manger. Monsieur Balin et moi-même vous avons préparé un bon repas.

- C'est ce que je vois. Dit Fili.

- Pourquoi vous êtes pas venu nous chercher vu que vous nous attendiez?

- Parce que vous êtes des horloges mon petit, des horloges! Tic tac tic tac.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que dès qu'il y a le mot repas, votre nez fin vous dit qu'il faut aller manger et c'est toujours à la même heure. Voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas venu vous chercher.

- Vous auriez quand même pu.

- Et si on serait pas venu, vous auriez fait quoi? Lui demanda Fili.

- Mmmmh... Rien du tout. J'aurais fini de manger et je serai partit.

- On serait venu vous chercher. Dit Balin en s'asseyant.

- Oui et même si on l'aurait pas fait, vous seriez venu, même si c'était à la fin du repas.

- Et si vous auriez tout mangé? Demanda Kili qui aimait bien le taquiner aussi car il le faisait rire.

- Vous seriez peut-être mort de faim. Non, ça m'étonnerait... Vous n'auriez plus rien et vous aurez dû vous contenter de manger les miettes ou les déchets. Il pouffa.

- N'importe quoi Marchand. Dit Kili en rigolant.

- Bon! Répéta Dwalin.

- Pardon...

- Allez, à table!

Les trois s'installèrent à leur place attribuée de la veille et du midi. Chacun se servi remplissant son assiette à ras bord. Les nains mangeaient énormément et le marchand c'était dit qu'il devait en faire autant. Après tout, il lui offrait l'hospitalité et c'était gratuit, donc autant en profiter.

- Votre vin a vraiment une belle couleur. Oh? Où est mon poisson? Où est ma carpe? Il regarda partout. Monsieur Dwalin! Vous avez prit ma carpe!

- Elle n'est pas à vous.

- Vous avez dit que vous n'aimiez pas trop, alors je voulais la prendre.

- Il fallait être plus rapide, parce que maintenant elle est à moi.

- Oui... On aurait dû en faire plus Monsieur Balin. Ma foi... Je vais prendre de la saucisse alors. Qui peut me donner les saucisses?

- Tenez! Kili fit glisser l'assiette sur la table jusqu'à lui.

- Merci mon petit.

- Votre assiette est bien remplie Marchand. Constata Thorin.

- Avec l'après-midi que j'ai passé Monsieur Thorin, il le faut bien. Surtout avec vos neveux qui m'ont donné des frayeurs.

- Pourquoi, qu'ont-ils fait? Demanda Dwalin.

- Ils ont faillit casser ma Fifi Monsieur Dwalin!

- Fi... Fi? Qu'est-ce donc Fifi?

- C'est sa voiture. Répondit Thorin.

- Dommage que tu n'étais pas là Dwalin, tu aurais bien rigolé.

- Oui, j'aurais bien voulu voir ça.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous les souteniez Monsieur Dwalin. En vous voyant, je pensais que vous seriez du genre à les disputer pour leurs bêtises.

- Ça m'arrive de temps en temps de les soutenir, même si ils en font des jolies. Et il faut dire que ça devait être comique de voir votre voiture cassée.

- Je veux bien les patates Fili, tu m'en donnes?

- Tient.

- Merci.

- En parlant de ça, vous avez regardé si tout allait bien? Demanda Thorin.

- Sur quoi?

- Votre voiture.

- Ah oui, merci Monsieur Thorin, c'est très gentil de le demander. Quelqu'un peut même vous dire qu'elle marche à merveille. N'est-ce pas Monsieur Balin?

- Balin? Tu l'as essayé?

- Oui, j'ai essayé sa voiture.

- C'est pas vrai...

- J'ai beaucoup aimé Thorin, c'est très pratique et c'est facile, ça pourrait m'être très utile.

- C'est toi qui a pris cette initiative?

- C'est nous! Fit Kili en se montrant du doigt avec son pouce.

- J'en était sûr...

- Ils ont eu raison, j'ai vraiment aimé, même si je ne roulais pas très droit.

- Oui, Monsieur Balin était un peu pompette.

- Mais non, je n'y était pas.

- Je plaisante. Quoique... Je n'en sais rien! Vous avez peut-être bu avant de lire, personne n'était là!

- Et on est venu avec!

- Quoi?

- Hé oui!

- Vous avez bien voulu d'eux?

- Ce sont eux qui m'ont emmené Monsieur Balin, c'était tout à fait normal qu'ils viennent avec. Vous avez bien conduit Monsieur Thorin et vos neveux aussi, donc Monsieur Balin devait le faire. Et vous Monsieur Dwalin, vous voulez essayer ma voiture?

- Non, je préfère les bonnes vieilles méthodes, c'est à dire les chevaux.

- Allez Dwalin, fais pas ton modeste, regarde, Balin l'a bien fait. En plus, il a adoré. Il ne reste plus que toi. Enfin... Après il y a Bofur et tous les autres peut-être, mais c'est déjà toi le principal. Ne fait pas comme Thorin qui a dit ça aussi.

- Nous verrons.

- Écoutez vos compagnons Monsieur Dwalin. Au fait, c'est qui Bofur?

- Un ami.

- Vous avez plein d'amis, je serai ravi de faire leur connaissance.

- Vous les verrez, ils sont super gentils.

- J'espère bien, surtout si on peut aussi devenir ami. Tu peux me donner le sel Kili? Il lui donna. Merci. On dirait qu'on a pas assez relevé les tomates Monsieur Balin.

- Il semblerait et appelez moi Balin, c'est plus simple. Nous nous connaissons maintenant, ce n'est plus la peine de dire Monsieur.

- Vous avez raison Balin.

- Tu peux toujours lui dire, il va te redire Monsieur de toute manière.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je lui ai déjà dit de m'appeler Thorin et il m'appelle toujours "Monsieur Thorin".

- Oui, mais vous Monsieur Thorin, c'est vous. Et Balin, c'est Balin, nous sommes de vieux amis maintenant, n'est-ce pas? En plus on rigole bien.

- Oui.

- D'ailleurs, je vous ai même trouvé des surnoms!

- Ah bon?

- Oui! Pour Fili, c'est Fifi. Ça sera de temps en temps vu que c'est le nom de ma voiture. Kili, c'est Kiki, moi c'est Chanchan, Monsieur Thorin, c'est Rinrin et vous deux... En fait, je n'ai pas réussi à me décider. Quel surnom vous voudriez Balin? Baba, Binbin ou Linlin?

- Mmh... Baba.

- Va pour Baba alors. Et Monsieur Dwalin, ça sera Linlin! Voilà, tout le monde a un surnom! Et vous m'avez dit comment votre copain? Bo... Bofur, c'est ça?

- Oui.

- Sans hésitation, lui ça sera Bobo, c'est pas mal. "Hé, bonjour Bobo!" Oui, c'est pas mal.

- Je ne veux pas de surnom, c'est idiot. Dit Dwalin.

- Non, c'est marrant.

- Mais si vous verrez, ça sera bien. Je vous appellerez comme ça quand nous serons encore mieux ami et quand l'envie me prendra pour chacun de vous. Et sinon? Vous êtes partant?

- Pour?

- Conduire ma voiture.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Allez Dwalin! Vas-y! Lui répéta Kili.

- Et quand voulez-vous que je vienne?

- Demain! Quelle question, à moins que vous voulez conduire la nuit. Han! Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Il laissa tomber sa fourchette et son couteau sous le coup de la surprise.

- Quoi.

- Mais oui!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marchand?

- Je... Comment... Comment n'ai-je pas pensé à ça! Conduire la nuit! En voilà une superbe idée! Conduire de nuit!

- Conduire la nuit?

- Oui, conduire la nuit! Allez vous balader au claire de lune! Ça serait magique!

- C'est vrai qu'il a pas tort. Mais vous voulez faire quoi.

- Comment ça, quoi?

- Ben on verra rien.

- Je vais mettre des lumières mon coco! Des lumières!

- Ah oui... Quelle genre?

- Je ne sais pas. Des lanternes ou des torches ou des spots ou... Je ne sais pas. Qu'en pensez-vous Monsieur Thorin? Que me conseilleriez-vous?

- C'est à vous de voir.

- Moi, j'opterai pour des spots. Et des gros même, comme ça, ça éclairera bien. Suggéra Kili.

- Ça éclairera bien et ça nous fera bien repérer. Lui dit son frère.

- Il faut savoir mon petit. Les spots seraient pas mal en effet, c'est bien. Je vais en mettre devant et derrière, comme ça on verra tout!

- C'est pas mal son idée.

- Encore heureux que c'est pas mal! C'est génial! C'est beaucoup mieux que les chevaux Monsieur Dwalin. Ils n'ont pas de spots, à moins que vous leur attacher un petit lampion autour de la tête pour vous éclairer. En plein milieu, là, entre les oreilles, un peu comme les mineurs. J'imagine bien. Olala! Il faut absolument que je mette ça en œuvre!

- Vous allez les trouver où vos spots?

- Ici, dans le royaume. Je suppose que vous en avez non?

- Oui, on peut vous en donner, ce n'est pas vraiment des spots, mais vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez avec.

- Merci Monsieur Thorin. Alalalala, ça va être super, rouler avec des lumières! Merci Monsieur Dwalin! Merci! Grâce à vous, je viens d'inventer une voiture à lumière! Ça va être extra! Je peux vous faire un bisou Monsieur Dwalin?

- Quoi?! Il manqua de s'étouffer avec son pain. Non!

- Pourquoi? Je pue du bec, c'est ça? Je pue du bec? Il ne répondit pas. C'est donc ça... Il souffla sur sa main et sentit.

- Mais non Marchand, il ne veut juste pas de bisou.

- Tant pis pour vous.

- Ça va être froid Marchand.

- Merci de vous souciez de moi Balin ou devrais-je dire Baba. J'apprécie. Il faut absolument que je mette ça au point dès demain.

- Et Dwalin, il conduit quand alors?

- Demain matin! Après on mange et après je me met au travail. Et le soir... Le soir, on fait notre virée nocturne! Qui est-ce qui voudra venir?

- Moi! S'écrièrent en cœur les deux frères.

- Et vous Monsieur Thorin?

- Je veux bien voir ce que ça va donner.

- Ça va être trop bien. Ensuite on revient, vous deux, vous partez. Il désigna Fili et Kili. Et on prend Balin et Monsieur Dwalin. Vous êtes d'accord?

- Bien sûr qu'on l'est!

- Mais c'est moi qui conduit. Il faut que je teste. Alors Monsieur Dwalin, vous acceptez de venir demain?

- C'est facile?

- Facile? Mais vous rigolez! C'est extrêmement facile, il n'y a rien de plus facile. Demander à Monsieur Thorin et Balin. C'est facile n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- D'accord...

- C'est vrai?

- Oui! Ne me faites pas répéter.

- Super!

- On vient aussi nous! On a vu Balin et maintenant on veut aussi te voir conduire!

- Je n'ai pas envie que vous veniez avec.

- Quoi? Mais tu rigoles, on veut absolument voir ça. On te promet de ne pas rigoler. S'il te plait Dwalin. Kili le supplia un petit peu.

- D'accord... C'est parce que c'est vous.

- Ils n'ont pas rigolé avec moi.

- Oui, mais c'était toi Balin et t'étais trop lent et Dwalin... C'est Dwalin! Hé! C'est vrai! Balin a même eu droit à son petit coussin!

- Ah bon?

- Oui... Je n'y peux rien si ça voiture était trop grande pour moi.

- A mon avis, tu en auras pas besoin Dwalin. Dit Fili.

- J'aurais bien voulu te voir Balin. Dit Thorin en souriant.

- Vous viendrez à la première heure Monsieur Dwalin.

- Quoi?! Qu'entendez-vous par première heure?

- Sept heures et demie, huit heures.

- Non non non, Je suis encore au lit! Un nain comme moi doit dormir.

- Vous irez vous couchez tard ce soir, comme ça c'est bon.

- Non.

- Oui... C'est un peu tôt Marchand. Approuva Kili.

- Quoi?! Je ne vous pensais pas si épuisés. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez bien fumer pour vous rendre aussi fatigués? Dans ce cas, il faudra me le dire.

- Vous! Répondit Dwalin.

- On ne me fume pas... Aaaah, c'était pour rire, je n'avais pas compris. Bon ben neuf heures comme ce matin. Ça vous va? Ne me dites pas que c'est trop tôt.

- Non ça va.

- Pour nous aussi, c'est bien comme ça. Dit Fili.

- On te regardera partir Dwalin. Dit Thorin avec un sourire amusé.

Il voulait également voir son ami partir. Il n'avait pas vu Balin, mais Dwalin, il le verrait et ça pourrait le faire rire, surtout de le voir dans cette voiture. Il avait déjà la vision en tête.

- Il faudra quand même me dire ce que vous fumez.

- C'est un secret Marchand. Répondit Fili.

- Ah bon? Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir?

- Je vous le dirai.

- Merci Baba. Je crois que je vais avoir du travail demain. Ça me tarde d'être demain soir. Demain matin aussi, mais demain soir, ça va être top! Je crois qu'on va être de très bon ami Monsieur Dwalin. Alala... Des lumières! Il sourit.

- Une fois que vous aurez testé, on pourra la conduire? Demanda Kili.

- Mmmh... Je ne sais pas.

- S'il vous plait.

- Mmmh... D'accord, mais vous la conduirez en dernier. Je ne veux pas que vous me la cassiez encore une fois et que vous heurtez un rocher ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Nous allons faire dans l'ordre. En premier, moi, bien évidemment, ensuite Monsieur Thorin, ensuite Balin, puis vous Monsieur Dwalin et pour finir toi.

- Hé, vous m'avez oubliez! Lui dit Fili.

- Ah oui... Désolé. Donc pour finir, ça sera toi. Vous êtes tous d'accord?

- D'accord.

- Qui est-ce qui a finit les patates?

- C'est moi. Dit Kili encore la bouche pleine.

- Tu aurais pu m'en laisser. Elles étaient bonnes au moins? Je n'en ai même pas prit.

- Très bonnes.

- Au lieu de parler Marchand, vous auriez dû manger. Ne vous plaignez pas qu'il ne reste rien. Lui dit Thorin.

- C'est vrai...Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, j'avais fini mon assiette. Il regarda sur toute la table. Il m'a l'air d'être bien bon votre fromage. C'est quoi?

- Du Munster.

- Mmh... Va pour le munster, même si après je vais sentir de la bouche.

- On sentira tous de la bouche Marchand. Dépêchez-vous d'en prendre parce que Dwalin en a prit un bon bout.

- Oui! Donne-moi ça! Vite! Je mangerai une petite herbe de menthe pour rafraichir l'haleine après. Il goutta un morceau. C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment fort.

- Plus c'est fort, plus c'est bon Marchand.

- Monsieur Thorin, vous en voulez?

- Non.

- Balin?

- Je veux bien, merci.

- Qui y a t-il Monsieur Dwalin, ça ne va pas? Dwalin était en train de se trifouiller les dents, il avait un bout de gras de saucisson qui était resté coincé. Ah ah! Je savais bien que vous alliez avoir besoin d'une arrête cure dent! Dwalin ne répondit pas et prit une arrête et enleva ce qui le gênait. Comme quoi, ça sert les arrêtes Monsieur Dwalin! Qui a volé le pain?! Je n'ai plus rien!

- Moi.

- Je vous pardonne Monsieur Thorin.

- Et si ça aurait été nous. Non?

- Non.

- De toute façon, vous aurez rien pu faire.

- Arrête de parler la bouche pleine! C'est quoi ça? Non mais! On ne vous a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas parler la bouche pleine?

- Je vous signal que vous êtes en train de le faire aussi Marchand. Dit Fili.

- Ah oui, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte... Vous auriez pu me demander, je mange quoi avec le reste de mon munster maintenant?

- Rien. Tout seul, nature.

- Je crois qu'il ne reste que cette solution. Il le finit d'une bouchée. Il était bien bon, je me suis régalé. Pourquoi il y en avait pas à midi?

- Parce que Dwalin avait déjà tout mangé avant le repas.

- C'est malin. Votre vin était vraiment exquis, mais maintenant je n'aurai rien contre une bonne bière, je vous autorise même à en boire une Balin

- C'est très gentil.

- Allez! Op op op! Il tapa dans ses mains. Qui les apporte? Kiki! Va les chercher! Va chercher le tonneau!

- Pourquoi moi?

- Parce que j'ai dit toi.

- Pourquoi pas Fili?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie que ça soit lui et surtout pas Monsieur Thorin. Balin est âgé, on va éviter de le faire soulever le tonneau et Monsieur Dwalin est encore en train de manger. Et toi, tu as fini. Allez! File!

- Vous aussi vous avez fini.

- Oui, mais moi je ne sais pas où il est et je n'ai pas envie de me lever.

- Vas-y Kili. Lui dit son oncle qui était tout à fait d'accord au fait que ça soit lui.

- Et demain, ça sera Fifi.

- D'accord, je retient je retient.

Kili se leva de table et alla chercher le tonneau, les choppes et les remplies à ras bord. Ils prirent une bière, puis deux, la troisième se termina en un concours, celui qu'ils aimaient tant faire. Le concours du plus rapide. Par le grand étonnement de tous, ce fut le marchand qui sortit vainqueur, même si n'y avait rien à gagner au bout. Il s'était bien amusé. Le tonneau s'était vidé à très grande vitesse, et tout le monde s'était régalé, les fruits avaient disparus en un rien de temps. Il ce fit tard et le marchand alla en premier se coucher. Il avait du boulot. Son sommeil était agité, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ses lumières, même qu'il en fit un rêve très bizarre. Dwalin s'endormit tout de suite, il devait être en forme pour le lendemain, malgré qu'il n'était pas très enchanté à l'idée de conduire la voiture.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Dwalin avait très bien dormi, son sommeil fit très profond contrairement au marchand. Son excitation et son cerveau l'avait empêché d'avoir une nuit paisible. Cependant, il s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de mettre les lumières à sa voiture, ayant une idée précise en tête, il comptait bien la mettre au point. Il était très content de Dwalin, qui avait accepté de conduire et que grâce à lui, il allait rajouter une nouveauté à sa Fifi. Malgré la fatigue, sa bonne humeur était toujours au rendez-vous et aucun cerne ne montrait qu'il avait mal dormi. Il s'était levé très tôt, avait déjeuné en vitesse et avait déjà commencé à chercher des lumières dans le royaume en demandant à beaucoup de personnes où il pourrait en trouver. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre Thorin pour qu'il lui montre. Autant le faire tout de suite. En cherchant, il rencontra un des gardes qu'il avait vu lors de sa venue au royaume. Sachant qui il était et quelle était son invention ( Oui, oui, il est au courant) même s'il le trouvait toujours aussi fou, il lui en amena plusieurs. Le choix était multiple. Il prit des sortes de gros spots comme lui avait suggéré Kili. Deux gros à l'avant pour bien éclairer et à peine plus petits derrière. Il était content, il avait trouvé ses lumières, ne lui restait plus qu'à les souder, les connecter, étant un pro du bricolage, il saurait faire et rien ne lui résistait. Maintenant, il devait attendre son nouveau client non enthousiasmé, mais qu'il ferait changer d'avis. Le soleil brillait de mille feux, ça allait être encore une bonne journée. Il attendait la compagnie adossé à sa voiture. Par sa grande surprise, ce fut Dwalin qui arriva en premier.

- Bien le bonjour Monsieur Dwalin! Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez le premier, vous avez bien dormi? Prêt à conduire?

- Oui.

- Tant mieux car la journée va être très bien. Nous devons attendre Monsieur Thorin et Balin? Il me semble qu'il veulent vous voir partir. Ah, il y a aussi nos deux jeunots.

- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi ils veulent me voir partir.

- Ils doivent avoir leur raison et c'est normal. Vous allez être une star Monsieur Dwalin, une star! Tout le monde va vous regarder.

Dwalin avait les bras croisés, sourcils froncés, espérant que les autres arriveraient bientôt car il n'était pas du genre à attendre et trouvait le marchand un peu bizarre, mais n'avait rien contre lui. Heureusement, Thorin et Balin arrivèrent peu de temps après.

- Ah! Vous voilà! Bonjour Monsieur Thorin, bonjour Balin.

- Bonjour Marchand. Lui dit Balin.

- Vous allez bien?

- Oui, très bien.

- Monsieur Dwalin a hâte de conduire, il est prêt! Où sont vos neveux Monsieur Thorin? Ils ne sont pas là?

- Non, je pensais qu'ils étaient déjà vers vous.

- Mmh... Non. Au fait, j'ai déjà regardé pour mes lumières.

- Ah bon?

- Oui, j'ai rencontré un de vos gardes que j'ai vu quand je suis arrivé, vous savez, le brun avec les yeux bruns ou les yeux bleus, je ne sais plus, il faisait noir. Enfin oui, je l'ai croisé et il m'a montré et apporté des vieilles lumières que vous n'utilisez plus. J'ai trouvé des gros spots comme Kili m'a dit. C'est qu'il a de bonnes idées quand même, je n'y aurais jamais cru. En tout cas, elles feront parfaitement l'affaire, ma Fifi va être toute belle, elle va faire un malheur.

- On vous crois Marchand. En tout cas, vous avez bien fait de ne pas attendre Thorin.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il ne savait plus où on les avait mis. Moi non plus d'ailleurs... Et encore moins Dwalin.

- Heureusement que je ne vous ai pas entendu en effet. Je les ai mis de coté, comme ça après mangé je me mets tout de suite au travail.

- Vous ne trainez pas. Enfin de comte tant mieux, au moins vous aurez le temps de tout préparer cet après-midi.

- Oui, aaaah je suis si excité. Il se frotta les mains.

- On le voit Marchand.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Ils sont en retard. Dit-il en tapant du pied.

- Oui, pourtant, ce n'est pas leur genre. Thorin regarda tout autour de lui.

- Attention aux coups de soleil Monsieur Dwalin, vous pourrez en avoir un sur le crâne, vu que vous êtes dégarni. Surtout qu'il fait vraiment chaud. Il ne lui répondit pas.

- Ses tatouages le protègent Marchand, il n'en aura pas. Son frère répondit à sa place avec ironie.

- Sinon, il peut se mettre à l'ombre, vous voulez vous mettre à l'ombre Monsieur Dwalin?

- Il n'y a pas d'ombre!

- Ah... Oui, il semblerait.

- Au lieu d'attendre, nous pourrions déjà commencé! S'écria t-il étant encore vexé par ce que venait de lui dire le marchand.

- Mais bien sûr Monsieur Dwalin! Tout à fait!

Le marchand prit place sans plus attendre dans la voiture. Le grand nain la regarda d'un œil bizarre, se demanda qu'est-ce que ce sapin faisait là, de plus, il ne sentait plus rien, faisant juste office de décoration. Il ouvrit la porte sous le regard de son frère et de Thorin, s'installa difficilement sur le siège en s'y reprenant à deux fois et là, quelques petits hic apparurent. Tous constatèrent qu'il était courbé, le dos bien vouté et sa tête touchait le plafond, ses jambes étaient pratiquement collées entre elles mais pouvait quand même bouger ses pieds.

- Hum... Euh... Vous ne me paraissez pas très à l'aise Monsieur Dwalin.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être à l'aise? Je touche le plafond, votre voiture est trop petite pour moi!

- Oui, en effet... Ce n'est pas grave, j'en fabriquerai une spécialement pour vous, adaptée à votre taille comme Balin.

- Je n'en aurai pas besoin car je préfère les chevaux et je ne vois pas la peine que je conduise, vu que ne suis pas bien.

- Mais si, c'est juste une question d'habitude, ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas. Ils ne sont toujours pas là? Demanda t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Non Marchand.

- Roooo qu'est-ce qu'ils font.

- Ils vont venir, ne vous inquiétez pas et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous irons les chercher ou nous prendrons leur place. N'est-ce pas Thorin?

- A la rigueur.

- C'est une très très bonne idée Baba, je n'y avais pas pensé. Encore cinq minutes et s'ils ne sont toujours pas là, op, vous venez.

- Oui.

- Ça va aller Dwalin? Thorin le regarda, voyant qu'il n'était pas très bien.

- Il faudra bien faire avec.

- Nous n'avons pas de chance mon frère, pour moi elle est trop grande ou du moins trop haute et toi elle est trop petite.

- Vous faites une belle paire tous les deux, mais au moins vos voitures seront uniques car elles seront spécialement à votre taille. Et là, je ne peux pas vous dire qu'il faut que j'aille vous chercher un coussin...

- Alors dépêchons-nous, je ne vais pas rester comme ça longtemps, sinon je risque de rester coincé!

- Mais non Dwalin, n'ai pas peur.

- C'est tout petit, je n'aime pas.

Thorin était prêt à rigoler et à se moquer de Dwalin, cependant ce n'était pas son genre, donc il se retint. Balin était également dans la même situation que lui, c'était vraiment très ironique et la tête que le grand nain avait n'arrangeait rien.

- Bon! Que dois-je faire? Je ne vais pas rester là à poiroter le temps qu'on les attende.

- Moi qui voulais que ça soit un des deux petits qui vous explique comment faire. Ma foi, tant pis. Qui veut faire alors? Je n'ai pas envie que ça soit moi, ça sera un de vous deux. Monsieur Thorin, vous voulez?

- Non, je préfère laisser ça à Balin, il a conduit hier, c'est tout frais. Vas-y Balin. Thorin ne voulant pas que ça soit lui car il se demandait s'il se souvenait de tout et n'avait pas envie d'être ridicule.

- Bon... d'accord. Si vous insistez.

- Allez-y prenez ma place, elle est encore chaude.

Le marchand et Balin échangèrent de place pour qu'il lui explique.

- Alors... Ça, c'est la manivelle... Il faut la tourner jusqu'à ce que tu entendes un clac.

- Oui, petite explication de ce qu'est la manivelle, je ne sais plus si je vous l'ai dit Balin. C'est elle qui va apporter de l'énergie à la voiture et nous faire rouler. Voilà. Allez Balin continuez, mais faites dans l'ordre. Il doit faire quoi en premier?

- Ah oui. Mettre la clé. Elle est où d'ailleurs?

- Oh! Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de vous la donner. Il la donna à Dwalin.

- Drôle de clé. Vous êtes sûr que ça en est une?

- J'ai fait au mieux Monsieur Dwalin, mais qu'importe l'esthétique, le tout c'est quelle fonctionne.

- Je suppose que je dois la mettre ici. Il l'a mit dans le trou.

Il tourna, mais rien ne se passa. Encore une fois, toujours rien.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul avec qui elle ne veut pas fonctionner, vous non plus Monsieur Dwalin. Mais ça c'est normal, vous lui faites peur, c'est pour ça.

- Quoi?! Si c'est comme ça je m'en vais!

- Non non, restez! Réessayer, si ça ne va pas, Balin la mettra en route.

Il tourna une nouvelle fois, or n'y arrivait pas et commença à s'énerver. Balin se pencha et la tourna à sa place.

- Vous devez avoir une main magique Balin.

- Maintenant tu tournes la manivelle.

Dwalin la tourna en peu de temps, il avait beaucoup de force.

- Et maintenant?

- Maintenant, tu dois appuyer sur la pédale de gauche.

- Non non, Balin, la pédale de droite! La pédale de droite!

- Ah oui... Pédale de droite alors, mais légèrement.

- Avant de démarrer, on attend encore vos neveux Monsieur Thorin ou en y va?

- On va y aller, je n'ai pas envie d'aller les chercher.

- D'accord, tant pis pour eux. Vous permettez Balin? Je reprends la place.

- Bien sûr.

- Allez! Filez derrière!

Balin et Thorin s'installèrent derrière. Fili et Kili n'avaient qu'a être là. Ils prirent donc leur place sans aucun remords.

- Allez-y Monsieur Dwalin, vous pouvez appuyer. Mais attention! Tout doucement!

Dwalin approcha son pied de la pédale et appuya dessus. Il fit exactement la même erreur que Fili, en enfonçant complètement son pied.

- Votre pied, votre pied! Enlevez-le! Vite, vite, vite! Dépêchez-vous! Viiiiiiite!

- Pourquoi?

- Risque de casse! Allez! Alleeeezz! Le marchand était en train de se tirer les cheveux.

Il enleva son pied et le regarda.

- Fiou... J'ai eu une frayeur atroce, mon cœur s'est emballé. Vous êtes encore pire que Fili Monsieur Dwalin, il a fait pareil que vous, mais vous c'est... Waou... Fiou... Terrible.

- Si vous n'êtes pas content, je descend.

- Ah non, maintenant que vous êtes là, vous n'allez pas descendre. Allez, plus doucement d'accord? Faites attention.

Dwalin était prêt à appuyer une nouvelle fois et s'arrêta, quelque chose avait attiré son attention.

- Attendez-nous, attendez-nous!

Fili et Kili arrivèrent en trombe vers eux. Le cadet se pencha à la fenêtre de Dwalin.

- Hé... Mais, tu n'es pas un peu courbé?

- Si!

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites derrière? C'est nous qui devons venir, pas vous! Thorin et Balin les regardèrent l'air innocent, sans dire un mot.

- Vous êtes en retard mes petits et je ne prends pas les retardataires. Tant pis pour vous.

- Quoi? Allez, s'il vous plait... Marchand...

- Et qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense? Je vous écoute.

- On était au lit. Nous nous sommes rendormis...

- Ah ben bien! Pfff, quelle idée de se rendormir. Vous avez fait la fête? Vous avez bu quoi?

- Non, même pas. En fait, on s'est réveillé et on s'est dit qu'on avait encore le temps, encore dix minutes et enfin de compte on s'est rendormi. Hein Fili.

- Oui. J'ai même fait un rêve très bizarre.

- Moi aussi, c'était quoi comme rêve?

- Je ne m'en rappelle plus.

- Ah ben moi, je peux vous dire que je me souviens de mon rêve, j'ai rêvé de mes lumières! C'était magique, je voyais des lumières partout.

- Bon! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Je ne vais pas attendre longtemps!

- Pardon Monsieur Dwalin.

- Alors, on fait quoi? On vient ou pas?

- Mmh... Je ne sais pas. Monsieur Thorin et Balin étaient à l'heure, la logique voudrait que ça soit eux qui viennent.

- Oui, mais...

- On vous laisse la place les garçons. Dit Balin.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'on y aille, après tout c'était vous, donc ça n'a pas d'importance.

- La prochaine fois, venez à l'heure. Leur dit Thorin.

- Oui, désolé.

Ils descendirent et leur laissèrent la place comme c'était prévu.

- Vous avez de la chance, parce que nous étions prêt à partir. Allez M'sieur Dwalin, on y va. Attention à la pédale.

- Vous avez déjà tout expliqué?

- On n'allait quand même pas attendre sur vous.

- Vous auriez pu venir nous chercher et là ce n'était pas une question d'horloge.

- Tu rigoles? C'était aussi une question d'horloge. La preuve, vous n'êtes pas à l'heure et Monsieur Thorin n'avait pas envie de venir vous chercher, Balin était occupé à expliquer à Monsieur Dwalin le fonctionnement et moi j'observais.

- J'attends! Cria Dwalin qui perdait patience.

- Nous aussi on vous attends.

- Oui, on t'attend Dwalin.

- Quoi?!

Il les regarda avec mécontentement, ils auraient pu au moins le prévenir. Il appuya sur la pédale, se retenant. Difficile pour lui de doser car son pas était lourd. La voiture commença à avancer, Thorin et Balin les regardèrent avec un sourire amusé, surtout pour Dwalin qui avait l'air de faire un petit peu la tête. Ils leur fit signe de la main pour leur souhaiter bonne route.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Les quatre partirent également sur les plaines, c'était un très bon endroit pour rouler. Contrairement à Balin, Dwalin roulait vite, dû à son pas lourd. Ce n'était pas pour en déplaire à Kili et le marchand. Fili, lui, trouvait qu'ils allaient vraiment vite.

- J'adore votre conduite Monsieur Dwalin!

- Ouai, c'est génial, t'en penses quoi Fee?

- C'est un peu trop vite pour moi.

- Mais non, c'est super!

- Fais attention! Regarde comment tu roules! Dit Fili.

- Si tu n'es pas content, tu descends!

- Quoi? Mais...

- Oui oui, alors tu te tais, chuuuuut! Sinon, on te largue et tu rentreras à pied!

- Mais... Bon ben je dit plus rien alors. Pfff.

- Oui! Chuuuut...

- T'es trop bien Dwalin, tu es l'opposé de Balin, franchement j'adore.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous aimiez autant la vitesse Monsieur Dwalin, vous m'embouchez un coin.

- Il va quand même vite.

- Tchut! Non mais! Tu te tais oui? Tu as envie de descendre?

- Non mais je dis mon avis, c'est tout, vous n'allez quand même pas me le reprocher si?

- Si!

- C'est la meilleure.

- Ça va votre dos Monsieur Dwalin? Ça va mieux?

- Non! J'ai l'impression d'avoir des crampes.

- Ah... Ce n'est pas grave, vous êtes en pierre, ce n'est pas un souci.

- Quoi?!

- C'est vrai que tu as raison Kiki, vous n'avez pas du tout la même conduite que Balin. Mais au fait, je viens de penser à une chose. C'est votre frère?

- Oui.

- Wouaaaaa, je me demande comment il fait pour vous supporter. Dwalin tourna la tête d'un geste brusque. Euh... Non non, j'ai rien dit. En tout cas, niveau taille, ce n'est pas du tout ça.

- Vous avez des frères et sœurs Marchand?

- Moi? Nooooonnn, je suis fils unique. C'est bien non?

- Oui, dépend des personnes. Moi je suis très heureux d'avoir mon frère.

- Tant qu'il te protèges c'est bon, parce que sinon je me demande à quoi il servirait.

- Hé!

- Ben oui, les grands frères ou sœurs sont là pour veiller sur leur cadet

- Je n'ai pas à m'en faire de ce coté là, c'est le meilleur.

- Et vous M'sieur Dwalin? Balin veille sur vous?

- Prrrfff. Kili se mit la main devant la bouche pour ne pas rire. Vous rigolez Marchand, vous rigolez n'est-ce pas?

- Non, pourquoi? J'ai l'air de plaisanter.

- Dwalin n'a pas besoin qu'on veille sur lui, vous avez vu le grand gaillard que c'est? Et comme vous nous avez tous critiqué, Dwalin ça serait sur quoi?

- Comment ça?

- Ben oui, Balin, c'est la brioche, Fili aussi et ses nattes et moi c'est ma barbe, alors c'est quoi pour Dwalin?

- Il le dévisagea. Rien. Il est parfait.

- Quoi? Il y a quand même bien un petit truc non?

- Non.

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à dire quelque chose.

- C'est pour ça que je dit que vous êtes parfait Monsieur Dwalin. Ah si! Il est dégarni! Mais ça, que voulez-vous... C'est l'âge.

- Et Thorin? Vous l'avez critiqué?

- Bien sûr que non voyons, il est au summum de la beauté, c'est un modèle. Il n'y a rien à dire.

- Que vous dîtes. Et ses cheveux blancs ? Vous trouvez ça normal?

- Ça lui fait un genre, j'aime beaucoup, comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a rien à dire sur lui. Attention Monsieur Dwalin, attention.

Dwalin allait vraiment très vite, Fili se cramponnait en mettant une main sur le toit, Kili, lui, adorait mais s'agrippait également à la poignée de porte au cas où, tout comme le marchand. Dwalin avait les mains cramponnées au volant, le regard fixé droit devant, ne se préoccupant même plus d'eux. Sur certains virages, ils s'étaient pratiquement retrouvés sur deux roues! Fili avait un petit peu peur et son frère commença lui aussi, car il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver sur le toit. Le marchand constata également la même chose. Les deux rigolos reprirent leur sérieux.

- Ralentissez un petit Monsieur Dwalin! Vous allez un petit peu trop vite là!

- Vous changer d'avis maintenant? Fili était content de lui.

- Et je fais comment?

- Appuyer sur la pédale de gauche. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit?

- Non.

- C'est pour ça que vous allez vite, je comprends maintenant...

Dwalin freina, appuyant brutalement sur la pédale, le marchand se cramponna à la porte et Fili et Kili se cognèrent la tête contre les dossiers tant ça avait été fort. Le grand nain n'avait strictement rien vu, ne se déplaçant même pas d'une semelle, mais avait sentit toutefois une tête lui cogner dans le dos, étant celle du plus jeune.

- Faites attention Monsieur Dwalin! Tout doux! Calme.

- Vous ne m'avez rien dit!

- C'est vrai...

- Comment vous avez fait pour oublier de lui dire Marchand? J'ai failli me tordre le cou.

- Je crois que je me suis démit quelle que chose.

- Vous êtes solides, je n'ai pas peur pour vous. Mais moi par contre... J'ai peur... Je suis tout freluquet, mais ça va. C'est bien Monsieur Dwalin, vous arriver à gérer un petit peu. Je suis fier de vous!

- Gérer, gérer, j'appelle pas ça gérer moi. Dit Kili, toujours en train de se masser la tête. Je crois que je vais avoir une bosse.

- Tu as fini de te plaindre?

- Non mais c'est vrai! Ça fait mal, c'est pas vous qui vous êtes cogné la tête.

- Oui ben moi, j'ai failli perdre un ongle, je crois que je saigne. Ah non. Et toi, tu n'as rien à dire?

- Moi? Non.

- J'aimerais rentrer.

- D'accord Monsieur Dwalin. Vous avez encore mal au dos?

- Oui!

- On y va alors.

Dwalin était très pressé de revenir pour se dégourdir les jambes et s'étirer, il roula une nouvelle fois à toute vitesse. Un petit cri sortit de la bouche du marchand, ce qui aurait dû faire rire nos deux jeunes nains, mais qui ne fut pas le cas. Aucun d'eux ne décrochait un mot dû à la petite frayeur qui les accompagnait. La voiture était passée au dessus d'un rocher et avait atterri en dérapant sur un autre. Dwalin était vraiment impressionnant puis il se rendit compte qu'il roulait trop vite et ralenti. Ils étaient partit au moins trois quart d'heure et avait mit très peu de temps pour revenir.

- Nous voilà Monsieur Dwalin!

Sachant qu'ils ne partiraient pas longtemps, Thorin et Balin les attendaient tranquillement, se prélassant dirait-on au soleil. Balin mit sa main au dessus du front pour cacher ses yeux de la lumière qui l'aveuglait pour voir la voiture qui s'approchait de plus en plus vite.

- Ralentissez Monsieur Dwalin! On approche trop vite.

Il ralentit petit à petit et arrivèrent vers Thorin et Balin. Il freina à nouveau brutalement devant eux qui eurent un hoquet de surprise.

- Je crois que je vais avoir un torticolis à cause de vous... Pour arrêter la voiture, vous tournez la manivelle en contre sens et vous enlevez la clé.

Dwalin fit exactement ce qu'il dit. Fili et Kili sortirent de voiture en zigzaguant, comme s'ils avaient bu. Un peu plus, ils vomissaient, ils n'avaient jamais imaginés que Dwalin était le roi de la vitesse.

- Ça va les gars? demanda Balin s'approchant d'eux.

- C'est Dwalin... Il... Il conduit vite... Faut le temps qu'on récupère. Kili se pencha mettant ses mains sur ses genoux.

En entendant ses neveux, Thorin et Balin étaient fier d'eux, ils avaient bien fait de les laisser aller à leur place. Même le marchand avait une drôle de tête. Il sortit tout doucement, se remettant de ses émotions. Dwalin essaya de sortir mais n'y arriva pas. Il était coincé. Toute le monde le regarda faire sans bouger le petit doigt. Il prit appui sur le volant pour sortir et causa lui aussi un petit souci. En s'agrippant au volant, il l'arracha. Le marchand resta bouche bée, les yeux grands ouvert, il n'avait jamais vu ça. Le grand nain sortit avec et le lui donna comme si de rien n'était. Fili et Kili éclatèrent de rire, ne pensant plus à leur état, ils étaient pliés, en avait même mal au ventre tant ils rigolaient.

- Votre rond ne tient pas beaucoup, il faudra le rattacher.

- Euh... Oui... Euh... C'est le volant Monsieur Dwalin. Un petit peu de colle et ça devrait faire l'affaire... Il regarda son petit bijou avec un air désespéré.

- Vous ne lui dîtes rien Marchand?! S'exclama Kili.

- Non, pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il vous a cassé votre volant!

- Il ne la pas cassé, il l'a seulement détaché.

- Ouai ouai... Et pour nous, votre voiture était direct cassée, alors qu'elle y était pas. Il y a du favoritisme.

- Chut... Il s'approcha de lui. C'est juste que Monsieur Dwalin est un grand bonhomme, je ne veux pas le mettre en colère, je me ferais casser en moins de deux.

- Ah ben ça, je vous le fait pas dire.

- Et sinon? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Tu as aimé Dwalin? Demanda son frère.

- Il a adoré! Dit le marchand.

- Ça va.

- C'est vrai?! Je vous l'avais dit Monsieur Dwalin, je vous l'avait dit! Je suis très content, vous me surprenez.

Fili et Kili s'étaient tus un instant en entendant la nouvelle.

- Pour votre conduite, il faudra faire en souplesse, vous êtes un peu brutal. Mais ça va venir, ça venir, c'est bien. Il faudra que je vous montre les clé de la conduite. Et... Pour mon volant... Pour mon volant... Vous me donner du travail en plus.

- Ça vous passera le temps.

- Oui...

- Moi je peux vous dire, qu'il ne faut plus monter avec Dwalin, il fait peur, il pourrait nous tuer!

- N'exagère pas Kili, c'est impossible.

- Il roule super vite, encore plus vite que moi!

- Quoi?! Parce que tu roules vite aussi?! Vous ne me l'aviez pas dit! C'est pour ça! C'est pour ça qu'elle a lâchée!

- Non! N'importe quoi! Elle n'a pas lâchée pour ça, elle a lâchée toute seule.

- Dû à ta vitesse oui! Et ça ne doit pas être une question de jus! Car rouler aussi vite que Monsieur Dwalin, je ne sais pas si il y a.

- Vous n'allez pas recommencer! Elle va bien, tout le monde est là, donc c'est réglé, manque juste votre volant.

- Oui, pardon Monsieur Thorin.

- Je pense que vous pouvez déjà commencer à vous occuper de votre voiture Marchand, vous avez le temps de faire jusqu'à midi.

- Je vais m'y mette de suite!

- On vous laisse alors?

- Oui oui, faites donc, je n'ai pas besoin de vous, faites ce que vous avez à faire.

- Vous êtes sur qu'on ne peut pas vous aider? Demanda Kili.

- Ah non, pas vous! Vous seriez encore capable de me casser mes lumières et de me détacher encore mon volant.

- Bon... D'accord, mais si vous avez besoin de nous, vous savez où nous sommes.

- Ben non, vous serez où?

- Dans le royaume.

- Oui, mais où dans le royaume?

- Je ne sais pas, peut être dans nos chambres, ou la cuisine.

- Vous avez intérêt.

- Ils nous aideront à préparer le manger. N'est-ce pas les garçons?

- Oui Balin... Fili n'était pas pour.

Tous s'éloignèrent le laissant avec son volant entre les mains, sous la chaleur brûlante. Il allait avoir du pain sur la planche.

- Allez, au boulot!

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Petite prévention : Attention à votre vitesse sur la route! Ne faites pas comme Dwalin, même si vous êtes pressés!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Il rentra peu de temps après les nains, en poussant sa voiture pour ne pas la laisser là et travailler tranquillement au frais. Il alla chercher ses lumières et trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à ressouder son volant que Dwalin avait vraiment bien arraché comme une brute. Il prit ses quatre belles lampes, trouva quelques petites bricoles et un fer à souder. Tandis que la compagnie s'occupait, Monsieur allait réparer sa Fifi et il su à présent qu'il fallait se méfier des trois nains, incluant les plus jeunes. Il s'apprêta à arriver vers elle, mais tomba sur quelqu'un qui le bouscula sans faire exprès, venant juste de regarder son invention par curiosité.

- Aie! Vous pouvez faire attention, vous m'avez cassé l'épaule. Oh, joli chapeau.

- Merci, vous êtes qui?

- On ne vous a pas parlé de moi? Comment est-ce possible? Je suis déçu. Dans ce cas, laissez-moi me présenter, je m'appelle Monsieur le marchand, mais appelez-moi Marchand. Il lui tendit la main.

- Et moi Bofur.

- Oooooh! Vous êtes Bofur! Bonjour Bobo! Il la retira, ne le laissant pas le temps de la lui serrer et lui mit une tape sur l'épaule.

- Quoi? Bobo? C'est moi?

- Oui! C'est votre surnom, on ma parlé un petit peu de vous. On a parlé de surnom et j'ai décidé que vous ça serait Bobo.

- C'est sympa et qui vous a parlé de moi?

- C'est Kiki.

- Vous voulez dire Kili?

- Oui, mais c'est Kiki son surnom.

- Aaaah... D'accord.

- Vous avez un très joli chapeau. J'aimerais bien en avoir un comme ça, ça fait des oreilles de lapin un peu, mais en tordu. C'est marrant.

- Oui, je le porte tout le temps. Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ces lumières?

- Je vais les accrocher à cette superbe machine que vous voyez là.

- Ah c'est à vous, je venais justement de la regarder. Elle est très jolie.

- Vous complimentez mon travail, merci.

- Aaaah, mais oui! Ca y'est, je me souviens. C'est vous le drôle de spécimen.

- Moi? Un spécimen? Qui a osé dire ça?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste entendu des échos, vous n'avez pas l'air de passer inaperçu et il faut dire que le royaume est grand.

- Ah... Si je choppe celui qui a osé dire ça, il va avoir de mes nouvelles! Parole de Marchand!

- Et pourquoi vous aller accrocher vos lumières? C'est pour faire quoi?

- C'est pour mieux te voir mon garçon... Non, je rigole, enfin, si, aussi. Mais nous allons rouler au clair de lune ce soir, c'est pour ça que je vais mettre les lumières, elle va avoir de magnifique yeux, à l'avant et à l'arrière.

- Et votre machine, ça s'appelle comment?

- Une voiture! Tu veux l'essayer? Oui, je te tutoie, j'aime bien ta tête. Ça ne te déranges pas?

- Non, du tout. Je tutoie aussi alors. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Alors? Tu veux essayer? Monsieur Thorin, Dwalin, Balin, Fili et Kiki l'ont essayé.

- C'est vrai? Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant? Personne ne m'a rien dit, on m'a oublié...

- Alors, qu'en dis-tu? Tu veux essayer?

- Oui si tu veux, ça peut être marrant et j'aime bien tout ce qui a de marrant.

- Mais avant ça, il faut que je rattache mon volant. Monsieur Dwalin me l'a cassé en voulant sortir de la voiture tout à l'heure. Il était coincé, s'est agrippé dessus et me l'a cassé ou du moins complètement arraché. C'est une brute!

- Hé ben... Tu ne le savais pas que Dwalin était une brute? Maintenant, tu es au courant.

- Oui... Je me méfierai à présent. Et toi, tu en es une?

- J'en ai l'air? Tu m'as regardé? Je suis tout ce qui a de plus gentil.

- Je le vois, mais je préfère demander maintenant, je ne veux pas qu'on me casse à nouveau quelque chose. Parce ce que même Fili et Kili ont failli la casser. Mais eux, ce n'était pas le volant, c'était la voiture tout entière!

- Ah bon? Bofur était dans un sens étonné et dans l'autre non. Venant de leur part, c'était normal. Comment ils ont pu faire ça?

- Hier après-midi, ils ont voulu partir tout seuls avec, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé, mais elle s'est arrêtée de fonctionner et ils l'ont laissée dans les plaines! Toute seule!

- Ils sont revenus à pied?

- Oui, ça leur aura fait de la marche et ça leur aura fait les pieds, mais heureusement, nous l'avons retrouvé et la voilà. Hein ma Fifi. Il la caressa.

- Tu tiens vraiment à ta voiture, je me trompe?

- C'est un modèle unique et je l'ai fabriqué avec tout mon amour dirait-on, oui tout mon cœur. Je suis très fier d'elle. Tu me tiens ça?

Il lui donna le fer à souder, posa ses lampes sur le siège passager pour éviter de les casser et qu'elles ne soient par terre, prit place dans la voiture, tenu le volant, prit la tige du fer et commença à ressouder.

- Enfin de compte, je suis content que tu sois là, tu peux me tenir le support du fer, même si j'aurais très bien pu le mettre à coté de moi et on peu aussi discuter. Monsieur Dwalin me l'a vraiment arraché, je me demande bien comment il a pu faire ça, c'est de la ferraille, on ne peut pas arracher de la ferraille comme ça quand même...

- Peut-être qu'il était déjà dessoudé un peu avant.

- Possible... Mais mais! Mais oui! Balin a dit qu'il l'a trouvait malléable! C'est qu'il devait déjà y avoir un problème! Parce que Monsieur Thorin a dit que ça n'allait pas et Monsieur Dwalin n'a rien dit, ce qui n'était pas normal! Je sais! C'est les deux qui m'ont fait ça!

- Qui?

- Fifi et Kiki! Olala, je sens qu'il vont s'en prendre une! Ça ne peut être qu'eux, j'en suis sûr et il m'ont même fait un trou, regarde! Bofur regarda.

- Ce n'est qu'un trou et il est tout petit.

- Ah non, il est quand même gros, je ne vois que ça.

- Tu es sûr que ce sont eux? Je veux bien qu'ils la casse, mais en dessoudant aussi le volant, ils seraient vraiment forts.

- Je ne vois pas d'autres personnes. En attendant, c'est vrai que je n'ai toujours pas recousu mon trou... Je le ferai cet après-midi, avec mes lumières. Voilà! tout neuf! Il reposa la tige sur le socle, lui prit des mains le fer à souder et alla le poser sur un mur pour ne pas retourner le ranger par fainéantise. On attend un petit peu que ça refroidisse et on y va. Pendant que j'y pense aussi, il faut que je graisse mes pédales. Et mon volant! J'ai oublié de le faire! Oups... Ça ne te dérangeras pas qu'il va couiner?

- Tant que ça ne me perce pas les tympans, ça devrait aller.

- Je le ferai aussi cet après-midi, j'aurai tout le temps. Dit-moi, est-ce que ça te dit de venir ce soir avec nous te balader au clair de lune?

- Avec vous?

- Oui, il y aura moi, Monsieur Thorin, Dwalin, Balin et les deux zigotos et toi si tu as envie.

- C'est vrai que ça serait bien, je veux bien. Mais nous n'allons quand même pas être les sept dedans.

- Nooooon quand même. On va faire deux chargements.

- Deux chargements?

- Oui. Raaaa, il faut tout que j'explique. J'emmène en premier Monsieur Thorin et ses neveux, ensuite les deux petits partent et je prends Monsieur Dwalin et Balin et par la même occasion, toi, mais dans ce cas là Monsieur Thorin partira car il aurait dû rester normalement.

- D'accord, je veux bien.

- Très bien! Allez... Je pense que ça doit être bon. Il toucha, regarda s'il était bien fixé et le tourna. Il n'était pas figé, tout allait bien.

- Alors?

- Oui, c'est bon on peut y aller, en espérant qu'il ne casse pas quand on va rouler... Je la sort et après tu te mets à ma place.

Le marchand sortit sa voiture en la conduisant, faisant bien attention à son volant et Bofur le suivit. Il l'appréciait déjà, ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais il l'aimait bien. Il parlait parfois pour rien dire, un peu comme lui et avait un bon caractère, rigolo sur les bords, ils collaient bien ensemble.

- Allez monte! Il échangèrent de place. Alors... Voyez-vous très cher, cette beauté est ma voiture comme vous avez pu l'entendre. Au lieu des chevaux, c'est elle qui va les remplacer.

- On ne peut pas remplacer les chevaux.

- Oui, mais c'est une façon de parler, à moins qu'on les tue tous jusqu'au dernier et là, elle les remplacera, mais ça ne sera pas le cas, j'adore les chevaux. Donc... Voici mon petit volant, la manivelle, les pédales ci-dessous, mon sapin et mes miroirs. Bofur s'approcha du rétro intérieur.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que j'étais aussi beau de près. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je taille ma moustache, elle commence à être longue et elle frise un petit peu.

- Elle est très belle, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour avoir des aussi belles barbes et d'aussi belles moustaches, vous les nains. Moi ce n'est pas la peine, ma barbe est bien comme elle est. Elle est bien non?

- Mmh... Aaaah...

- Elle est pas bien?

- Un peu trop frisée. Si tu veux une astuce, il faut la détendre en tirant dessus, comme ça. Il lui montra. Et après tu utilises ce que tu veux pour qu'elle reste comme ça un moment. Tu vas voir, elle sera toute lisse.

- C'est vrai?

- Oh oui!

- Il faudra que j'essaie, j'aimerais bien voir ce que ça donnerait. Il s'imagina dans sa tête l'image.

- Non, mais c'était pour rire.

- Ah bon?

- Oui.

- Tu t'es moqué de moi?!

- Un petit peu. Il rigola.

- Aaaah, j'adore ton humour Bobo, tu es un peu comme moi, c'est bien. Je me suis trouvé un frère jumeaux!

- Et ton sapin, il sert à quoi?

- Il servait à sentir bon. Il sentait la vanille, mais maintenant il ne sent plus rien, c'est bien dommage... Il fait juste office de décoration maintenant, au moins ça donne une petite touche de beauté. Et toi, tu aimes quoi comme senteur? Comme goût? Vanille, chocolat, abricot, fraise, banane...

- L'orange, j'adore l'odeur.

- Aaaah l'orange, le parfum de la pêche, le parfum des sportifs, le parfum du dynamisme, tout ce qui nous reflète. A part le sport peut-être...

- Où as-tu trouvé tout ce matériel pour la faire?

- Ah ah! Je ne dit rien. Si, en fait, j'ai fouillé un petit peu partout et j'ai trouvé deux trois petites choses et... Ah non. Il ne faut pas que je dise comment je l'ai construite, c'est un secret. Comme vous! Fili m'a dit que c'était un secret ce que vous fumiez.

- Un secret? Tu rigoles, c'est de l'herbe à pipe c'est tout, rien de plus.

- Il m'a menti alors... Oulala, il va m'entendre. Il fit le geste de la main comme s'il allait mettre une fessée. Il faut que je me calme quand même...

- De?

- Je n'arrête pas de le charrier. Le pauvre, il va me trouver méchant... Mais il a une bonne tête de vainqueur, c'est pour ça... Et je l'aime bien aussi, je m'amuse.

- Fili n'est pas comme ça et il n'est pas rancunier. Il doit bien le savoir que c'est pour rigoler.

- J'espère, sinon c'est qu'il est idiot. Mmh... Non, je ne pense pas qu'il le soit... Surtout en tant qu'hériter de Monsieur Thorin! Mais son frère, lui par contre... Lui... Il me fait bien rire! Je l'aime bien ce petit, mais j'aime tout le monde bien évidement. Bon allez! Tient! Je te donne la clé. Il lui donna.

- Drôle de clé.

- Monsieur Dwalin m'a fait la même réflexion, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu, alors ne critiquez pas mon travail!

- Je la met comment? Comme ça? Comme ça?

- Noooon, comme ça. Il lui montra et l'inséra à sa place.

- Il faudrait peut être indiquer le sens en mettant une flèche non?

- C'est pas bête, c'est pas bête... Même Balin s'est trompé. Il faudrait que je le fasse en effet.

- Au moins on saurait dans quelle sens il faut la tourner, ou alors il faut changer complètement l'esthétique. Bon je tourne.

Elle se mit en route de suite.

- Elle fait beaucoup de bruit.

- Oui, je sais, ce n'est qu'un prototype, les prochaines seront beaucoup mieux.

- Il y en aura plusieurs?

- Évidement! Monsieur Thorin va m'en acheter plein! Je l'espère en tout cas, sinon je lui mettrai quelque chose dans son verre pour qu'il m'obéisse, qu'il m'en achète et qu'il me donne les sous-sous. Il rigola comme un fou.

- Ça fait peur...

- Quoi? C'était drôle non? Mais je ne le ferai pas, c'était une blague. Tu le sais que c'était une blague.

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. On rigole, je sais bien que tu ne le feras pas, enfin, je crois...

- Mais non mais non, je n'oserais pas voyons, surtout à Monsieur Thorin. Mais sur quelqu'un d'autre, ça serait possible. Il se mit en position du penseur. Mais pour ça, il faudrait que je trouve une potion... Une potion magique! Une potion que votre ami le magicien, Monsieur Tan... Tan... Tandalf m'aide à en préparer une!

- C'est Gandalf. Tu le connais?

- Ah oui, Gandalf. Non, Kiki m'a aussi parlé de lui c'est tout. Il faudra que je vois avec lui...

- C'est pour rire ou pas?

- Non. Noooon, je rigole voyons, c'était une blague! Quoique... C'est peut-être possible de faire ça, il faudrait que je me renseigne. Ça ne t'intéresserais pas de faire ça avec moi?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Même pas un petit peu?

- Noooon, je rigole, si ça pourrait être rigolo.

- On verra ça un de ses quatre alors. Maintenant mon cher bobo, tu tournes la manivelle jusqu'à ce que tu entendes un bruit.

Il tourna jusqu'au clac.

- C'est bon?

- Oui, maintenant tu appuies sur la pédale de droite pour faire avancer la voiture. Mais tout doucement! Tout doucement! Il leva l'index. Fili et Monsieur Dwalin ont été brute avec, je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Sinon, sinon! C'est risque de casse! Attention! Et je me fâcherai contre-toi, ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire.

- D'accord...

Il approcha son pied de la pédale en regardant et appuya tout doucement, vraiment trop doucement.

- Allez bobo, appuies!

- Tu m'a dis de faire doucement.

- Oui, mais appuyer, c'est à dire ne pas enfoncer complètement le pied et pas être longuet pour appuyer sur la pédale.

- Aaaaaah d'accord, il fallait mieux me le dire.

- Quoi?

Il appuya et la voiture commença à avancer, cependant le marchand ne s'était pas très bien garé et la voiture était prête à aller dans le mur.

- Le volant le volant!

- Quoi?

- Le volant! Il le lui prit et le tourna.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Le volant! Il faut le tourner pour diriger la voiture Bobo!

- Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé, elle a démarré un peu trop rapidement pour moi. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

Le marchand le regarda avec de gros yeux et se demanda si ça n'allait pas être le pire de ses clients.

- Pour freiner, c'est la pédale de gauche d'accord? Tu vas t'en souvenir?

- Quand même, je ne suis pas idiot.

- Je crois que je t'ai tout dit. Allez, en route moussaillon!

Ils partirent encore et encore et toujours sur les plaines. Le marchand adorait cet endroit.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- Dose ton pied, dose ton pied.

- Mais je ne fais que ça.

- Non, un coup tu vas vite, un coup tu es lent. Ça ne va pas du tout.

- Je fais quoi? Je fais comme ça? Vite, lent, vite, lent, vite, lent. C'est marrant. Il n'arrêtait pas de ralentir et d'accélérer. Il s'amusait comme un enfant et ça le faisait bien rire.

- Il faut avoir une bonne conduite, souple, élégante. Laisse ton pied appuyer dessus sans trop l'enfoncer en le gardant comme ça, essaye de le stabiliser.

- Comme ça alors.

- Oui! Tu as tout compris! C'est bien, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu allais avoir du mal comme ça.

- Je n'ai pas du mal.

- Si si. Comparé à Monsieur Thorin qui roule magnifiquement bien, c'est normal, c'est lui. Balin roule trop lentement, mais roule bien, malgré qu'il roule en zigzague. Monsieur Dwalin roule très vite, il m'a même fait peur, mais ne fait pas des ac-coups comme toi, apparemment Kili roule vite aussi et Fili... Je pense qu'il doit bien conduire, je ne peux rien dire sur eux, je ne les ai pas vu.

- Merci, c'est très gentil d'apprécier ma conduite.

- Mais je rigole voyons et j'apprécie vraiment que tu sois venu. Et le volant, ça va? Il tient?

- Oui, ça à l'air d'aller. Il regarda le volant.

- Attention attention!

- Quoi? Han!

La roue avant droite de la voiture percuta violemment un rocher et le reste suivit. Elle dérapa, se retrouva sur deux roues, puis bascula sur le coté, se retrouvant sur le toit. Les deux passagers n'avaient aucune attache, bien évidement et tombèrent sur la tête.

- Aie! Ça fait mal.

- Aaaah, ma tête... Au moins je sais ce que ça fait. Kili avait raison... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda le marchand.

- On a percuté un rocher...

- Regarde, je suis tout biscornu! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette position que j'ai, je suis tout de travers.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est retourné non?

- Ça m'en a tout l'air. Bon... Ils sortirent par les fenêtres, le marchand regarda sa voiture d'un air très désespéré.

- Tu auras pu faire attention. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il arriverait autant de malheur à ma Fifi chez vous... Mais mon volant à tenu!

- Oui, désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- On retourne la voiture Bobo, on ne va pas la laisser comme ça. Tient, prends le derrière et à trois on la penche. Un, deux, trois!

Ils la penchèrent sans aucun mal et la remit droite. Heureusement les roues n'avaient rien, ce n'était pas le moment qu'ils reviennent à pied eux aussi.

- Je la pensais plus lourde que ça.

- C'est très bien qu'on se soit retourné.

- Pourquoi? Tu veux recommencer?

- Parce que nous sommes tombés des sièges!

- Et?

- Et si nous aurions eu une ficelle ou une attache, on aurait été retenu! Et ça nous aurait évité de tomber! Comment je n'ai pas pensé à ce détail, c'est un détail très important! La sécurité!

- C'est vrai, au moins on aurait plus mal à la tête si on se retourne.

- Il faut que je m'en occupe! Cet après-midi ne va pas être de tout repos, je vais avoir du boulot. Mettre les lumières, mettre les cordes ou je ne sais quoi pour nous retenir, recoudre mon trou et grincer les pédales.

- N'oublies pas le volant.

- Le volant aussi. Mais ça allait là non? Je n'ai pas entendu grand chose.

- Oui, ça allait, mais si tu peux arranger ça, ça serait bien.

- Je peux te faire un bisou à toi? Sur la joue, bien entendu.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour te remercier de m'avoir donner l'idée de mettre une attache et qu'on se soit retourné.

- Si ça te fait plaisir. Il lui fit un petit bisou.

- Tu es le seul à avoir voulu de mon bisou, c'est très gentil. Monsieur Dwalin n'en a pas voulu, pourtant c'est grâce à lui que j'ai eu l'idée des lumières.

- Ah bon?

- Kili m'a demandé hier quand est-ce qu'il allait conduire et moi j'ai dit demain matin à moins qu'il voulait conduire la nuit. C'est comme ça que mon cerveau s'est illuminé. Et même Monsieur Thorin n'a pas voulu de mon bisou... Enfin de compte, il n'y a pas que des malheurs sur ma Fifi, vous m'apportez aussi pleins d'idées pour elle! J'ai bien fait de venir et je suis sûr que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. On continue ou tu veux revenir? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on roule?

- Aucune idée. Peut-être un quart d'heure, vingt minutes.

- Pas beaucoup ça. Allez on continue de rouler et nous ne disons strictement rien sur ce qu'il s'est passé d'accord?

- Sur quoi? Le bisou ou la voiture?

- La voiture, le bisou n'est pas important, à moins que ça te gènes et de toute façon ils n'ont pas à le savoir non plus et s'ils le savent c'est pas grave.

- Oui, et pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on dise quelque chose sur la voiture? Au moins on saura que c'est pour ça que tu vas mettre des cordes.

- Oui, mais pas besoin qu'ils savent qu'on s'est retourné. Ça ne serait pas bon pour ma réputation... Et la réputation, c'est très important! Motus et bouche cousue d'accord?

- Pas de problème. Mais on peut quand même dire que j'ai conduit.

- Ah oui, il faut le faire savoir! Ils remontèrent en voiture et Bofur la redémarra.

- Fiou. Ma Fifi marche encore, j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne fonctionne plus.

- C'est qui alors Fifi? La voiture ou Fili?

- Les deux, mais ma voiture est en première positon et je ne vais pas trop appeler Fili comme ça.

- Au moins sur ça, il pourra pas dire que tu l'embêtes avec un surnom.

- Et il ne faut en aucun cas que les deux frères apprennent qu'on s'est retourné, surtout pas eux.

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- C'est vrai. C'est partit et attention.

Ils roulèrent encore trois bon quart d'heure avant de revenir au royaume, le volant commença à grincer et la voiture broutait également, elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le petit séjour sur le toit. Ils rigolèrent tout le long du trajet, à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Plusieurs mètres avant l'arrivée, Bofur piqua un sprint, il avait vraiment beaucoup aimé. Encore quelques petites choses à revoir, mais il adorait. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant, le marchand lui expliqua comment s'arrêter, puis sortirent.

- Et ben moi je peux te dire que j'ai passé un bon moment avec toi Bobo.

- C'était bien, oui. Tu as vu l'accélération que j'ai fait? C'était super!

- Oui, mais tu ne feras pas comme Monsieur Dwalin, parce que lui, c'est comme ça, mais en pire.

- J'aurais jamais cru ça de lui.

- Les apparences sont trompeuses Bobo. Quoique... En le regardant, à la rigueur on se dit que c'est normal. Si tu m'aurais dit Balin, qui est âgé, qui a visage doux et qui roule vite, là, je dirais les apparences sont trompeuses.

- Sinon, je me suis pas trop mal débrouillé après le petit retournement, je suis content de moi et j'aime beaucoup.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. Pour le moment, tout le monde a aimé, même Monsieur Dwalin a dit que ça allait, malgré qu'il n'était pas très enthousiasme.

- Il y a que nous qui l'avons essayé?

- Oui, pour le moment. Après, ça sera l'avis de Monsieur Thorin qui sera le plus important. C'est lui qui va décider si il veut m'en acheter et il a intérêt d'accepter d'en avoir, sinon attention Monsieur Thorin! Attention à vous, attention à la potion magique!

- Je serai avec toi pour la préparer et je te soutiendrai. Parce que si il veut pas, ça serait vraiment dommage, c'est vraiment bien. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant?

- Je ne sais pas et toi?

- Balader, ne rien faire, je verrai.

- Tu veux rester avec moi? A rien faire, comme ça tout les deux, à rien faire.

- D'accord, on discutera et on va bien rigoler!

- Oui! Sacré Bobo! Et n'oublie pas, on n'en parle à personne!

- Je sais. Il rigola.

- Tu manges avec nous après?

- Pourquoi pas.

- En plus, c'est Fili et Kili qui préparent avec Balin.

- Si ce sont eux, je ne manquerai leur cuisine pour rien au monde!

Le marchand rentra la voiture, préférant que ça soit lui. Ils partirent se balader, discutèrent et allèrent se reposer sur des fauteuils très confortables. Ils s'aimaient bien. Ils ne faisaient strictement rien à part discuter et rigoler, attendant le repas pour manger et que Bofur fasse son annonce.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- Je crois que ça va être l'heure de manger non? Demanda Bofur.

- Je pense aussi. Allez viens, on va voir ce que nos deux jeunes ont fait comme repas.

- J'ai hâte de savoir. Je sens déjà l'odeur jusque là.

- C'est vrai?

- Noooon, c'est une façon de dire, c'est juste pour dire que je suis pressé d'aller manger.

- Ah d'accord, d'accord.

Ils se levèrent de leur fauteuil et allèrent en direction de la salle, puis ouvrirent les portes et tombèrent sur une belle image de kili en train de faire cuire la viande, de Fili en train de dresser la table et Balin, en train de les regarder faire, assis sur une chaise.

- Ben alors, on s'en fait pas Balin.

- Non, je profite.

- Hé, salut Bofur.

- Bonjour Bofur.

- Bonjour.

- Vous vous êtes rencontrés? Demanda Kili.

- Oui! Tout à l'heure, quand je m'apprêtais à ressouder mon volant. Vous auriez pu me le présenter avant quand même. Et il mange avec nous.

- C'est vrai? C'est super, tu vas te régaler Bofur.

- Vous avez fait quoi? Il s'approcha.

- De la viande. C'est de la dinde, on a aussi fait une omelette, des haricots, du riz, bref, tout un tas de bonnes choses.

- Comme tu dis, je sens qu'on va se régaler. J'en salive.

- Alors, comme ça le plus jeune fait la cuisine, le plus vieux est assit et le moyen... Met la table.

- Que voulez-vous, c'est ça la vie.

- Attention, regarde la viande, ça pétille de partout! Fais attention à la cuisson Kili. Le disputa le marchand.

- Vous inquiétez pas, avec moi, elle ne peut être que réussie.

- On mange dans combien de temps?

- Cinq bonne minutes.

- Je vais aller chercher Monsieur Thorin.

- Non, laissez Marchand, j'y vais.

- Ah bon?

- Oui. Je vais chercher aussi Dwalin, vous alliez l'oublier. Dit le vieux nain en rigolant.

- Oui...

- Il faut mettre une chaise en plus, je ne vais pas m'assoir par terre. Dit Bofur.

- Tiens. Fili lui en donna une et le nain la plaça à cote de celle de Balin et Dwalin.

- Vous avez intérêt que tout soit bon les garçons.

- Comment voulez-vous que ça ne soit pas bon, on est des professionnels, pas autant que Bombur mais bon... On est quand même des pros. Kili était en train de prendre la grosse tête.

- C'est qui Bombur? Le chef restaurant?

- C'est mon frère.

- C'est vrai? Il est comme toi? Aussi drôle, marrant?

- Non, pas tout à fait, lui, il adore cuisiner et nous n'avons pas du tout le même physique.

- Il faudra que tu me le présente aussi, je veux connaitre tout le monde dans ce royaume, même les enfants!

- Il faudra être bien patient alors.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation et se tournèrent vers la porte après avoir entendu le grincement, signe qu'elle s'ouvrait.

- Vous voilà Monsieur Thorin, on attendait plus que vous. Monsieur Dwalin aussi.

- Ah oui?

- Mmmh, ça sent bon. Constata Dwalin qui s'assit directement à table avec son ami.

- C'est vous qui avez fait à manger? Thorin fut surpris que ça soit ses neveux qui l'ai fait.

- Oui et vous allez être émerveillés.

Chacun prit place, attendant que Kili et Fili apportent les plats restants.

- C'est bon, vous avez fini?

- Oui, c'est bon.

- Voilà. le plus jeune déposa sa viande au centre de la table.

- Elle n'est pas un peu trop cuite ta viande? Dit le marchand en la tâtant.

- Non, pourquoi? Hé! Enlevez vos mains de là, vous allez mettre des microbes. Et elle n'est pas trop cuite, elle est parfaite.

- Comment oses-tu dire que j'ai des microbes, je n'en ai pas. Je viens de me laver les mains. Ah non... Toi non plus Bobo.

- Ah bon?

- Oui.

- Ah. Il faut qu'on y aille je suppose.

- C'est préférable.

Ils se levèrent et allèrent se laver les mains, comme ça Kili ne pourrait plus rien dire.

- Voilà! Nos mimines sont toutes propres. Elles brillent! Le marchand montra ses mains pour que tout le monde puisse constater qu'il se les était bien lavées.

- Il faut gouter ma viande, je veux savoir si elle est bonne. Mais elle le sera, c'est quasiment sûr.

- On va te dire ça dans une minute Kili. Qui en veux?

- Moi.

- Moi. Balin commença à découper des tranches et les distribuer à chacun.

- Tu manges avec nous Bofur, ça fait plaisir. Lui dit Thorin. Merci Balin.

- Oui, Marchand m'a invité et c'était impensable que je refuse son invitation.

- Vous vous êtes rencontrés où? Demanda le grand nain.

- Aux portes. Je m'apprêtais à réparer mon volant que vous m'avez arraché Monsieur Dwalin, quand tout à coup.

- Je lui tombe dessus. "Pouf"

- Tu peux me donner un plus gros bout s'il te plait. Merci.

- Et?

- Et nous avons discuté, on a fait connaissance, il m'a aidé à tenir le fer à souder.

- Passionnant.

- Qui me donne les haricots? Dwalin, tu peux me les donner?

- Tu me les donneras aussi. Dit le blond.

- D'accord.

- Et là et là, une nouvelle importante va entrer en scène.

- Une nouvelle importante? Bonne, mauvaise?

- Bonne voyons, je n'annonce jamais de mauvaise.

- C'est quoi alors? Tout le monde était très curieux de savoir.

- La bonne nouvelle est que...

- J'ai conduit!

- Quoi?!

- Hé oui! Bobo l'a conduit et il est tombé amoureux de la voiture.

- N'exagère pas quand même.

- C'est super, encore un qui l'a conduit, c'est bien Bofur. Je parie que vous n'avez pas mit longtemps à le convaincre. Dit Kili.

- Non, Bobo est très gentil, il a accepté tout de suite.

- Où sont les patates?

- Là.

- Fili, tu en veux?

- Non merci.

- Thorin?

- Non, je me servirai après.

- Tu as été conduire tout à l'heure alors?

- Oui, Marchand a ressoudé le volant et il a tenu. Mais je me demande comment tu as fait Dwalin pour l'enlever.

- Je n'ai rien fait, il ne tenait pas.

- Nous avons eu une petite discussion à ce sujet Bobo et moi. Et j'en ai conclus que c'est toi et toi, qui avez dessoudé mon volant. Dit-il en pointant du doigt les plus jeunes.

- Quoi? Encore nous?

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que Balin a dit qu'il l'a trouvait malléable, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait déjà un souci. Je ne veux pas t'offenser Baba, mais tu as moins de force que Monsieur Dwalin et ces deux là.

- C'est... C'est... C'est très gentil...

- Mais ce n'est rien, ne t'énerves pas, au contraire, je t'innocente car ça ne peut pas être toi, vu que tu as moins de force. Monsieur Dwalin n'a rien dit non plus, ce qui veut dire que ça s'est passé avant Balin. Et personne n'était avec vous quand vous avez conduit.

- Non non, c'est impossible que ça soit nous.

- Et pourquoi c'est toujours nous?

- Parce que vous êtes ceux qui font des bêtises, les adultes ne font pas de bêtises. Bofur eu un petit sourire se remémorant leur petit incident.

- Vous avez failli casser ma voiture, vous m'avez fait un trou et vous m'avez dessoudé mon volant.

- Ils on fait un trou? Demanda Thorin.

- Oui oui, un trou, sur le siège conducteur.

- Vous allez arrêter un petit peu de détruire sa voiture. Leur dit-il.

- On ne la détruit pas. Et si elle ne tient pas, c'est pas notre faute.

- C'est n'importe quoi, je peux avoir le riz? Marchand.

- Non.

- Allez s'il vous plait, j'aimerais avoir le riz.

- Non, pas tant que vous ne vous serez pas excusés de m'avoir dessoudé mon volant.

- Tant pis, je ne mangerai pas de riz.

- C'est impossible que ça soit nous pour votre volant. Dit Fili.

- Pourquoi? Je t'écoute.

- Certes, nous avons conduis, certes, elle a eu un petit souci, MAIS! Quand nous sommes revenu la chercher, je vous signal que c'est vous qui l'avez ramené. Et si ça aurait été nous et qu'il était déjà dessoudé, vous auriez dû vous en apercevoir. Ah ah!

- Il marque un point Marchand.

- C'est vrai... Tu n'es pas idiot. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, je crois qu'il était bien. Donc le seul coupable, c'est vous Monsieur Dwalin!

- Je peux avoir mon riz maintenant?

- Oui, tiens.

- Je suis coupable de l'avoir arraché, mais je ne suis pas coupable qu'il était déjà dessoudé.

- Oui, mais!

- On s'en fiche qu'il était dessoudé avant ou non, maintenant il est remit, donc nous n'en parlons plus. Thorin clos le sujet.

- Alors, comment vous trouvez ma viande? Demanda Kili avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, étant fier de lui.

- Elle est trop cuite. Constata Dwalin. Thorin approuva ses paroles.

- Quoi?!

- Oula! Oui! Je ne l'ai pas gouté. Le marchand mangea un morceau. Aie! J'ai failli me casser une dent!

- Non mais vous rigolez!

- Vous êtes tombé sur un os.

- Mais oui! Je suis tombé sur un os, pourquoi il y a un os?! Ça n'est peut-être pas de la dinde! C'est quoi?

- Fili!

- Ça va. Il ne voulait pas contredire son petit frère.

- Ce n'est pas de la dinde. Répéta le marchand. C'est impossible.

- C'est juste que vous n'avez pas eu de chance. Mais ça a bel et bien le goût de la dinde.

- Balin!

- C'est mangeable...

- Ah ah! Tu fais mal la cuisine! Il faudra te donner des cours! Bombur t'en donneras, n'est-ce pas Bofur?

- Oui. Il rigola.

- Pfff. Mais vous allez quand même la manger, parce que je l'ai faite avec attention.

- Oui, de la viande et de la viande, il ne faut pas en laisser. Dit Dwalin en la mâchant.

- Vous n'allez pas la manger Marchand? Kili attendait.

- Je ne sais pas. En plus, ce n'est pas de la dinde.

- Si c'est de la dinde Marchand.

- C'est mal poli de ne pas finir son assiette quand nous sommes invités.

- Quoi?

- C'est vrai Marchand. Approuva Fili. Allez, à la bouche.

- Teuuuu, mais!

- Oui oui allez-y. Miam, miam.

- Monsieur Thorin? Thorin le regarda et lui fit un signe de la tête l'incitant à la manger.

- C'est bien parce que c'est vous Monsieur Thorin. Il prit un autre bout et mâcha difficilement.

- Toi aussi Bofur, tu vas la manger. Allez.

- Je mange de tout, ce n'est pas la peine de me le dire, je ne laisse jamais rien.

- Et sinon? Vous avez été où alors?

- Comment ça où?

- Vous balader.

- Aaaah, précise Fili, précise. Dans les plaines. Dit Bofur.

- Encore?

- Oui, c'est un très bon endroit.

- J'ai bien conduit, bon j'avais du mal au début, avant qu'on ne percute un rocher et qu'on se...

- Bobo!

- Quoi?

- Tchuuut!

- Ah oui...

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Balin.

- Rien du tout.

- Oui, rien du tout.

- Mais si allez, dites, il y a eu quelque chose, dites-nous. Kili voulait absolument savoir.

- Non non, il n'y a rien eu.

- Tu en as trop dit Bofur, maintenant tu dois finir et je ne vous lâcherai pas tant que vous ne l'aurez pas dit!

- Je lui dit alors?

- Oui... Grommela le marchand.

- Nous nous sommes retournés.

- Quoi?!

- Comment? Thorin fut stupéfait.

- Aaaaaahhhhh, ils se sont retournés, ils se sont retournés, olala, la honte! S'exclama Kili en lâchant ses couverts brutalement pour les pointer du doigt.

- Oui, ben ça va, ça va!

- Ils se sont retournés, ils se sont retournés. Chantèrent en cœur les deux frères.

- Arrêtez un petit peu les garçons. Et c'est mal poli de montrer du doigt. Dit Balin.

- Non, mais c'est trop marrant, il dit qu'on casse sa voiture et eux, ils font quoi, ils se retournent. Le brun était en pleurs.

- Voilà, pourquoi je t'avais dit de te taire Bofur.

- Désolé, mais au moins grâce à ça, il a eu une idée!

- Une idée?

- Oui, vas-y dis leur.

- Tu as raison, l'important c'est ça, le retournement ne peut m'apporter que la gloire. Tous l'écoutèrent attentivement. Quand nous nous sommes retournés, nous avons atterrit sur le toit bien évidemment et nous somme tombés des sièges. Me suis même cogné la tête, je compatis pour toi maintenant Kiki, quand tu t'es cogné la tienne.

- Enfin! Au moins vous savez ce que c'est maintenant.

- Oui, mais moi c'était pire, en plus j'étais tout biscornu, enfin bon, pour vous dire que je viens d'inventer des attaches à ma Fifi. Des attaches sécurité!

- Des attaches sécurité? Pourquoi faire?

- Pour faire joujou avec l'attache pardi. Mais non! Pour avoir une sécurité!

- On s'en doute de ça.

- Une sécurité si on se retourne, je vais mettre des cordes je pense. Des cordes qui vont nous retenir si nous avons le malheur de nous retourner, ce qui nous évitera de tomber par terre et de nous cogner la tête par la même occasion.

- C'est vrai qu'on y a pas pensé à ça. Comment ça se fait qu'on s'est pas retournés avec Dwalin, c'est très bizarre, vu sa vitesse. Ça aurait pu être sympa.

- Non, pas sympa du tout, pas sympa pour ma voiture.

- Surtout qu'à un moment, on était presque sur deux roues.

- C'est vrai...

- Oui, mais Monsieur Dwalin a fait contre poids, c'est pour ça que nous ne nous sommes pas retournés.

- En fait, vous insinuez que Dwalin est gros. Conclu Fili.

- Quoi? Mais non!

- Si si, vous dites qu'il a fait contre poids.

- C'était une façon de dire roooo. Monsieur Dwalin est quand même imposant voilà tout.

- Mais vous dites qu'il est gros.

- Non.

- Si si.

- Ça suffit! S'exclama Dwalin en tapant le poing sur la table. Arrêtez de polémiquer sur ma carrure ou sur mon poids!

- Oui... Désolé Dwalin. Mais par contre, vous auriez pu venir nous chercher pour qu'on vienne avec vous, hein Kee?

- Oui, j'aurais bien voulu voir ça. Et on se serait retourné avec vous! J'aurais bien aimé voir l'effet que ça fait.

- Je n'allais quand même pas aller vous chercher dans les fins fonds du royaume. Et pis quoi encore.

- Si, vous auriez pu.

- Non. Et Bofur et moi étions pressés d'aller faire notre petit tour.

- J'en conclus que vous avez du travail cet après-midi Marchand. Dit Thorin.

- Tout à fait. Mettre mes lumières, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre, mettre mes cordes, vous en avez je pense.

- Oui, quand même.

- Grincer mes pédales et recoudre mon trou.

- Et le volant. Lui redit Bofur.

- Oui, le volant. Je l'oublie tout le temps. Ah! Bobo vient avec nous ce soir, il a dit oui.

- Chouette, je suis sûr qu'on va bien rigoler. Donc on fait comment alors? Redemanda le cadet.

- Quoi, comment?

- Ben vous prenez qui en premier?

- Je l'ai dit hier coco! Monsieur Thorin, toi et ton frère, puis Monsieur Dwalin, Balin et Bobo.

- Ah oui. C'est la nuit que j'ai passé Marchand, ça m'a fait tout oublié.

- Dis plutôt que tu as une tête de moineau.

- Ça dépends des fois.

- Voici donc le planning de ce soir, est-ce que cela vous convient?

- Oui!

- Qui me redonne les patates?

- Tenez.

- Elles sont bien bonnes. C'est un vrai délice. Mais au fait, où est l'omelette? Vous en avez fait une non?

- Ah oui, elle est là. La désigna Kili. Le marchand se leva, alla la chercher, la posa sur la table, puis commença à couper des parts.

- Hé mais! Qui l'a cuite!

- C'est pas moi! C'est Fili!

- Vous êtes complètement nuls dis donc, il vous faut vraiment des cours. Regarde, c'est tout carbo! Dit-il en lui montrant le dessous de l'omelette.

- Oui, ben c'est bon. Si vous n'êtes pas content, vous ne mangez pas, c'est tout.

- Ça colle dans la casserole! Tu auras intérêt à bien la gratter. Gratter, gratter, gratter.

- Ce n'est quand même pas compliquer de cuire une omelette Fili.

- Oui, mais on va dire que je me suis un peu écarté de la casserole. C'est mon excuse.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu ne la pas mise sur la table. Hein hein... Je comprends... J'aurais fait pareil que toi! Ironisa le marchand.

- Moi aussi. Mais je vais quand même la gouter, ça ne veut pas dire que c'est mauvais. Dit Bofur.

- Par contre Kiki, ta viande, tu aurais pu faire mieux. N'est-ce pas Monsieur Thorin?

- Oui, j'avoue que tu ne t'es pas très bien débrouillé.

- Vous recommencez avec ça? La prochaine fois ça sera vous Marchand qui la fera, comme ça vous aurez rien à me dire.

- C'est impossible, j'ai fait la cuisine hier soir avec Balin. Ce n'est pas à nous de la refaire.

- Ben alors Thorin!

- Oh non. Monsieur Thorin se fait servir, il n'a pas à la faire.

- Alors Dwalin! Oui oui, Dwalin! Vu que tu as cassé le volant, ça sera ta punition.

- Non. Moi je mets les pieds sous la table, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire la cuisine.

- Vous inquiétez pas. La prochaine fois ça sera moi et Marchand m'aidera.

- Bien dit Bobo. Notre cuisine va être digne des professionnels et vous aurez de la bonne viande bien tendre, bien moelleuse, pas comme toi!

- Et ben moi, je trouve ma viande très bonne et assaisonnée comme il faut.

- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas la refaire?

- J'ai changé d'avis. Surtout si c'est avec Bobo, il n'y a pas de souci. Par contre ton omelette est froide mon grand.

- Oui, il aurait fallu la réchauffer.

- Fallait pas la laisser là-bas.

- Tant pis pour vous, parce que moi, je manger mon omelette et mon petit frère aussi.

- Nous nous soutenons! NOUS!

- C'est bien entre frères, c'est bien!

- Où irons-nous ce soir? Demanda Balin.

- Sur les plaines.

- Encore?! Faut changer un petit peu Marchand. Kili en avait un petit peu marre des plaines.

- Mais non, c'est très bien. On va voir des gros yeux nous regarder dans la nuit qui vont faire "houhou, houhou" Vous avez reconnu qu'est-ce que c'était?

- Un hibou.

- Ouiiii, tu auras droit à ta médaille en chocolat. Vous voulez faire le jeu comme ça? Essayer de deviner ce que j'imite?

- Non. Et si vous voulez voir des hiboux, c'est vers la forêt.

- Mais c'est pour gagner des médailles en chocolat!

- Moi je veux bien!

- Merci Bobo. Dis moi, qu'est-ce que c'est. Il commença à faire des mimiques, mais fut interrompu par Thorin.

- Vous ferez ça après, pas ici.

- D'accord, d'accord... Après...

- Pas grave, on aura tout le temps tout à l'heure Marchand.

- Tu peux m'appeler Chanchan Bobo. C'est mon surnom. Je ne te l'ai pas dit?

- Non. Je saurai maintenant.

- Et sinon? A part ça? Plus personne n'a d'idée pour ma Fifi? Que je puisse l'améliorer, lui rajouter quelque chose.

- Mmh... Non.

- Monsieur Thorin?

- Non, je ne vois pas. Il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir.

- Monsieur Dwalin?

- Non plus. Dwalin s'en moquait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était manger.

- Baba?

- Mmh... Là, tout de suite, non.

- Raaaa, Fili, Kili? Bobo? Une suggestion?

- Alors... Vous avez eu l'idée des attaches et des lumières. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autre...

- Si! Moi je sais! Dit Kili en levant la main.

- C'est vrai? Dis-moi, je suis tout ouïe.

- Les fenêtres!

- Quoi les fenêtres...

- Il y a des trous!

- Et alors?

- C'est vrai, Kili a raison, il y a des trous, ça serait peut-être astucieux de mettre une protection aussi non? Suggéra Balin.

- Quelle protection? Il y en a besoin? Vous n'aimez pas comme ça?

- C'est pas que je n'aime pas le vent, mais quand Dwalin conduisais, on avait le vent, du moins l'air qui soufflait dans les yeux. Ça me dérangeait.

- Tu as toujours quelque chose à dire toi. C'est vrai Monsieur Thorin?

- Oui, un petit peu, c'est vrai que si il y aurait quelque chose, ça pourrait être plus agréable.

- Si vous le dites... C'est vrai que je vous en avais parlé en plus. Mais ça fait les cheveux dans le vent et les barbes et les moustaches, c'est très beau, non?

- Mouai...

- Et ça fait de l'air! On ne sait jamais, si ça pue, ça sera aéré!

- Et pourquoi, vous voudriez que ça pue?

- Selon ce qu'on a mangé, il peut se passer quelque chose. Et je n'ai pas envie que ça sente mauvais dans ma Fifi.

- Comme manger de l'ail!

- Ouaiii!

- Ou alors autre chose qu'on peut faire, un petit bruit qui fait "pout" Dit Bofur qui éclata avec le marchand, puis Fili et Kili les rejoignirent dans leur délire.

- Vous avez fini?! Demanda Thorin.

- Non, mais c'est trop drôle. Alala "pout" "pout"

- Bon, oui, reprenons notre sérieux. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose alors... Vous ne voulez pas laisser comme ça...

- Pour moi, l'air ne me pose aucun problème. J'ai mon chapeau qui me protège.

- Ah! En parlant de chapeau, tu me le prêtes que je l'essaye?

- Si tu veux, mais deux secondes, je n'aime pas ne plus l'avoir. Il lui donna.

- Wouaaa la tête! Je ne pensais pas que tu avais une tête comme ça sans ton chapeau. Oh la tête!

- Tu as fini de rigoler?

- C'est trop drôle. Bon allez, oui j'arrête... Un peu grand pour moi. Tiens. Et que suggérez-vous alors, pour mes fenêtres, qu'est-ce que je dois mettre?

- Mmh... Il faut boucher les trous...

- Du verre.

- Du verre? Non, mais ça va pas, tu es fou!

- Je dit ça comme ça.

- Du tissu?

- Je vais pas mettre du tissu, on ne verra plus rien. Ce qu'il faut, c'est que l'on puisse quand même voir dehors, surtout pour le conducteur, les autres derrières, pas important.

- Encore heureux que le conducteur doit voir.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être caché derrière, j'aurai l'impression d'être enfermé dans une boite de conserve.

- Mmh... Qu'est-ce que je peux bien mettre...

- Du plastique. Dit Thorin calmement.

- Mais oui! Vous avez tout à fait raison!

- C'est vrai, au moins on pourra voir l'extérieur comme on a dit.

- Merci Monsieur Thorin! Merci! Bon... Au total, il y a déjà trois idées. Monsieur Thorin m'en a trouvé une, Bofur et Monsieur Dwalin aussi. Il ne reste que vous. Baba! Une autre idée?

- Non.

- Hé! C'est moi qui ai trouvé l'idée des fenêtres!

- Non, c'est pas toi qui a trouvé le plastique, c'est ton tonton, donc c'est celui qui trouve en dernier qui gagne.

- C'est pas juste. M'en fiche, c'est quand même mon idée.

- Et toi Fili?

- Non plus...

- Pfff.

- Ah si. Ce qui pourrait être intéressant, c'est de pouvoir les ouvrir. Vu que ce sont des fenêtres, ça s'ouvre, donc il faut qu'on puisse le faire. Ne pas seulement mettre du plastique. Trouver une petite astuce pour le faire.

- Mais oui!

- Et comme ça, si ça pue, il y aura votre sapin et on pourra ouvrir pour que ça parte.

- Olala, merci Balin, merci! Et maintenant, il ne reste que vous!

- Mais il n'y a plus rien à faire. Fit remarquer Fili. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

- Moi j'ai déjà trouvé. C'est à Thorin de chercher.

- Je vous laisse cogiter sur ce qu'on pourrait rajouter. Je sens que je vais avoir mal à la gorge, j'ai trop rigolé...

- Tu mangeras du miel, ça fait du bien.

- Sinon, vous n'avez pas d'autres amis qui pourraient essayer ma voiture? Ton frère Bofur.

- Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il puisse rentrer dedans...

- Ah bon? Il est comme Monsieur Dwalin? Aussi grand et large d'épaule?

- Non, il prend de la place et il risquerait de la craquer.

- A ce point là?

- Oui.

- Si vous tenez à votre voiture Marchand, il ne vaut mieux pas lui faire essayer.

- Je vois... Personne d'autre?

- Ori aurait peur, donc c'est non.

- Non, quand même, il n'a pas peur à ce point là. A mon avis il aimerait.

- C'est qui Ori?

- C'est le frère de Dori et Nori. Tu ne les as jamais vu. A moins que tu les as croisé, mais c'est tout.

- Leur surnom sera... Riri, Dodo et Nono. C'est bien non?

- Oui, pas mal.

- Ah, je n'ai pas trouvé le surnom de ton frère Bofur. Ça sera... Bubu. Ou Bubur. Non Bubu, j'aime bien.

- Si tu le dis.

- Il y a aussi Bifur!

- Bifur... Lui, ça sera Bibi.

- Il y a encore deux autres personnes, mais là, c'est plus compliqué.

- Ah bon? Vas-y, dis moi.

- Ils s'appellent Oin et Gloin.

- Hein hein... Gloin... Gloglo? Oui, c'est bien. Et Oin... Oin... Oinoin? Voilà! Tout est trouvé! C'est bon, c'était simple comme bonjour.

- Oui, oui... Je vois que tout le monde a mangé ma viande, c'est qu'elle était quand même bonne.

- Mon omelette aussi.

- Vous nous avez obligé à les manger.

- Oui, mais il faudra vous perfectionner les garçons.

- Une prochaine fois.

- Et maintenant? Où est donc ce bon munster, que je puisse me régaler.

- Là-bas! Bofur alla le chercher et le ramener.

- Waaaa il est gigantesque.

- Tout le monde aime le munster Marchand, alors nous en avons pris un plus gros.

- Vous avez bien fait, parce que hier soir, il a pas fait un pli. Il l'amena vers lui et prit le couteau.

- Bobo, une part?

- Un peu mon n'veu.

- Comme ça, comme ça?

- Vas-y, tu peux y aller, je n'ai pas peur.

- Comme ça?

- Oui, parfait.

- Kiki, comme ça?

- Non, un plus gros.

- Ah ben non, tu prendras un petit bout et ton frère aussi.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé d'idée pour sa voiture. Leur répondit Bofur.

- Ouuuu bien Bobo, j'allais exactement dire ça. Tu me connais. Il lui fit un grand sourire. Monsieur Dwalin, je ne vous pose pas la question, c'est un énorme bout. Monsieur Thorin, à peine moins gros, Balin, pareil et vous deux, des petits. Voilà! Les parts sont coupées et il n'y en a déjà plus. J'ai vraiment bien dosé. Il leur donna.

- La prochaine fois, faites moi savoir que ça sera à nous de nous servir nous-même. Dit Kili en regardant le misérable morceau dans son assiette. Ah! Et maintenant c'est à Fili d'aller chercher la bière.

- C'est vrai, au tour de ton frère. Allez, va donc. File. Lui dit-il en faisant un geste de la main lui montrant à y aller. Fili se leva, faisant deux allers-retours pour prendre aussi les choppes et mit le tonneau à côté de lui pour les servir.

- Qui en veut?

- Mmh... Quoique non. Je préfèrerai un peu de vin rouge avec mon fromage, c'est bon. Je le fini avec ce bon breuvage.

- Il n'y en aura plus pour vous. Vous êtes sûr que vous n'en voulez pas? Tout le monde le regarda.

- Ah bon?

- Non. Dwalin fit également un signe négatif de la tête.

- Sert moi un verre alors. Et plus vite que ça valet.

- Je ne suis pas un valet et puisque c'est comme ça, je vous servirai en dernier.

- C'était de l'humour Fili, de l'humour.

- Oui j'avais compris, mais ça n'empêche pas que je vous servirai en dernier.

- Pfff. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Fili servit un verre à tout le monde et finirent de manger leur munster avec leur bière et le vin rouge. Le repas fut exquis. Ils ne prirent pas de dessert ni de fruit cette fois-ci. Ils avaient bien mangé et cela suffisait. Tous sortirent de table et le marchand alla sens plus attendre fouiner dans le royaume pour enfin se mettre au boulot.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**xxxxxxxxxx**

L'après-midi débuta gentiment. Le marchand allait commencer son travail tranquillement, tout en douceur. Il ne voulut personne dans ses pattes, pas même Bofur. Son travail devait être une surprise. Il retourna chercher ses lumières, prit tout la tiraille pour recoudre son trou, trouva des cordes pour ses attaches sécurité, de la graisse, beaucoup de plastique, mais du bien solide et deux trois petites choses à côté. Il sortit sa voiture et se mit au boulot en commençant par le plus simple, graisser ses pédales et son volant, plus avec de l'huile d'olive, mais avec de la vrai graisse qu'il avait enfin trouvé. Ensuite, il recousu son trou qui lui prit à peu près plus de dix minutes, car il n'était pas doué en couture.

Il s'attaqua ensuite à ses attaches. Il mit un long moment avant de pouvoir les attacher correctement, faisant toutes les situations possible pour qu'il y ait une chute et de quelle façon il tomberait, pour pouvoir faire la meilleure sécurité. Si quelqu'un l'aurait vu, il aurait eu l'impression de voir un maboule, de plus, il parlait tout seul. Il avait pensé à appeler Bofur pour qu'il vienne l'aider à faire le cobaye, mais avait chassé cette idée de sa tête, ne voulant absolument pas qu'il la voit et qu'il aille tout raconter aux autres, parlant parfois sans réfléchir, comme ce fut le cas ce midi avec leur petit incident qu'il avait enfin de compte tout déballé sans le vouloir. Il se débrouilla donc par lui-même, puis trouva enfin comment les mettre et en conclu que la meilleur solution était d'attacher les cordes pour qu'elles forment un x, pour qu'elles puissent retenir n'importe quel corps. Petit, gros, moyen, toutes les carrures possible, y compris celle de Bombur qu'il avait imaginé.

Il passa ensuite aux fenêtres, ce qui lui prit le plus de temps. Il mesura leur hauteur et leur largeur, fit des fentes au-dessus et en-dessous pour pouvoir y insérer son plastique qu'il avait coupé soigneusement. Il tendit le plus possible les quatre coins pour ne pas avoir des ondulations, en utilisant tous les moyens pour pouvoir l'attacher et le faire tenir, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Une fois le coup de main prit, il recommença l'opération, remettant plusieurs couches car une ne suffisait pas, prenant toujours le soin d'avoir une très bonne visibilité. Il fit les cinq fenêtres, puis celle de devant. Il se coucha sur le capot, se tordant aussi à l'intérieur de la voiture pour mesurer et mettre son plastique. Celle-ci étant la plus dure et la plus importante.

Une fois terminé, il ne restait plus que ses lumières, qui allait faire toute la différence cette nuit. Il les accrocha avec son beau fer à souder et devait s'occuper à présent des fils pour faire fonctionner le tout. Ceux-ci n'étant pas assez long pour passer en dessous de la voiture, il dû les rallonger avec d'autres, à la Mc Gyver. Il se faufila sous la voiture pour les fixer, puis les inséra sous le capot par le dessous pour qu'aucun fils ne ressortent et les connecta entre eux pour voir leur clarté. Ses lumières étaient posées et éclairaient.

Il avait fini son travail et était satisfait de lui. Cela lui avait prit une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il rentra sa Fifi, la bâcha et la noua avec ses cordes pour qu'aucune personne ne la voit. Il alla ensuite se reposer, l'ayant entièrement mérité, prit une bonne douche pour se rafraichir, car la chaleur avait été très pesante, puis vint le repas. Tous les nains le questionnèrent sur son travail, surtout les deux frères et son copain Bofur, mais il ne divulgua rien du tout, pas avant la nuit. Il tenu bon jusqu'au bout. Il avait aussi le soutient de Thorin pour calmer un petit peu les trois nains pour qu'ils arrêtent de l'embêter comme ça. Le diner fut savoureux comme toujours, ils discutèrent et rigolèrent jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité soit bien noire. Une fois le cas, tous sortirent ne débarrassant même pas la table, tant le marchand et les deux plus jeunes étaient hâtifs d'aller voir sa voiture et surtout de faire leur petite promenade. Ils arrivèrent devant et Kili posa bien évidemment la question auquel le marchand s'y attendait, l'ayant vu venir gros comme une maison, surtout venant sa part.

- Pourquoi vous l'avez bâché?

- A ton avis? C'est parce qu'elle est moche et que je ne veux pas qu'on la voit, elle est tellement laide que j'en ai honte. Mais non, c'est pour que personne ne voit mon sublime travail avant vous. Réfléchit dans ta tête.

- C'était juste une question, calmez-vous.

- Question idiote Kiki et je suis tout ce qui a de plus calme.

- Mmh...

- Je rigolais hein.

- Oui oui.

- C'est bon, on peut la voir? Demanda son frère.

- Oui, enlève tout!

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que vous devez fermer les yeux avant.

- D'accord. Fili, Kili, Bofur et Balin les fermèrent sans rechigner.

- Pourquoi devons-nous le faire? Dwalin n'était pas très joueur.

- C'est pour le suspense, allez Monsieur Thorin! Dwalin! Allez! Dit-il en sautillant sur place, les suppliant.

- Je n'ai pas envie de fermer les yeux. Rétorqua le grand nain.

- Si si, attention, parce que sinon je vais vous les scotcher!

- Tsss.

- Ah ben non j'ai pas de scotch...

- Bon allez Tonton, Dwalin!

- Oui, fermez les parce que j'ai pas envie d'attendre plus.

- Mmh... Ils les fermèrent pas obligation.

- Pensez à votre enfance, c'est comme si on vous faisait une surprise.

- Une bonne surprise. Dit Kili à voix basse.

- Un kinder surprise, lorsque vous le mangez, puis vous découvrez petit à petit le petit jouet à l'intérieur et que vous voulez le monter. Ou alors quand vous...

- On attend sur vous Marchand! Allez! Le jeune nain blond s'impatientait.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Il dénoua ses cordes. Vous comptez avec moi. Vous deux aussi! Thorin et Dwalin ouvrirent un œil comprenant qu'il s'adressait à eux. Et un, deux... Allez, en cœur! Et un, deux, trois! Tadam! Cria t-il en enlevant la bâche.

- Wouaaaa. Firent les deux frères en ouvrant leurs mirettes.

- Elle est super jolie! Déclara Bofur.

- Je vous présente ma nouvelle Fifi! La Fifi made in Marchandnains!

- Marchandnains? Répéta Fili.

- Oui, Marchandnains.

- Pourquoi? Ça veut rien dire.

- On s'en fiche que ça veut dire quelque chose ou non. C'est parce que vous avez contribué à sa modification. Moi Marchand, vous, nains. Nains, Marchand. Marchand, nains. Dit-il en se pointant du doigt l'un après l'autre.

- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris.

- Je peux te le répéter encore si tu veux, non ça te dit pas?

- Non merci, ça va aller.

- Tu es sûr hein?

- Oui.

- Vous avez fait du très bon boulot Marchand. Le complimenta le roi sous la montagne.

- Oui je sais, je suis très fier de moi. Il ne releva même pas que c'était Thorin qui venait de le complimenter. Elle est belle n'est-ce pas?

- Très. Balin et Bofur la regardèrent sous toutes les coutures, tournant au tour plusieurs fois.

- Ça me donne encore plus envie de monter dedans. Vous avez fait comment pour installer vos lumières?

- Oh tu sais, un peu de fil, un peu de ceci, un peu de cela, dessus-dessous et le tour est joué.

- Hein hein. Kili voulu en toucher une.

- Non, ne touches pas!

- Pourquoi?

- Tu pourrais la faire tomber!

- Mais non, je veux juste toucher. Il approcha sa main de plus en plus.

- Non! Le marchand lui mit une tape dessus.

- Ooooh, vous êtes pas sympa...

- Attention, si tu n'es pas gentil avec moi, tu ne montes pas. Surtout que tu es dans le premier chargement.

- C'est du chantage tout ça.

- Tu ne savais pas qu'il faisait comme ça Kili?

- Si...

- Vous me connaissez bien Monsieur Thorin, vous me flattez.

- Et sinon? Elle marchent?

- Quoi.

- Tes lumières.

- Encore heureux.

- Tu en es sûr? Tu as essayé?

- Non mais pour qui tu me prends Bobo. Mes lumières marchent à merveille. Par contre pour les allumer il faut démarrer la voiture, parce que je n'ai pas trouvé de solution pour qu'elles s'allument toutes seules, mais ça aurait pu être bien.

- C'est dommage en effet, mais nous n'allons pas nous plaindre, vous avez déjà très bien travaillé Marchand. Félicita Balin.

- C'est parce que vous êtes nul. Kili rigola.

- Non mais, tu as fini oui?!

- Je faisais exprès roooo.

- T'as intérêt. Sinon je te laisse en fabriquer une. Je n'ose même pas imaginer qu'est-ce que ça serait...

- Vous pouvez pas imaginer parce que j'en ferai pas.

- Oui, vaut mieux pas.

- Pourquoi vous avez pris des plus grosses à l'avant qu'à l'arrière? Demanda Fili après avoir lui aussi fait le tour.

- Devant, c'est pour éclairer tout le chemin, les côtés, le devant, tout. Et le derrière un peu moins, ça ne servait à rien d'en mettre des grosses, nous n'allons pas tout le temps regarder derrière.

- Oui, mais on pourrait être poursuivi. Il aurait mieux fallu mettre les mêmes.

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on soit poursuivi?

- On ne sait jamais. Les Orques ou...

- Aaaah, tchut! Ne parles pas de ces bestioles! Tu vas nous porter malheur! Parles plutôt des petits lapins!

- Mais non. C'est juste que...

- Ne dit pas ce genre de sottises Kili. Lui dit son oncle de sa voix grave montrant qu'il ne fallait pas rigoler avec ça.

- Désolé... Dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Et ben moi je peux te dire que ça lui fait des yeux magnifiques. Dit Bofur.

- Et toi, t'as d'beaux yeux tu sais. Lui dit le marchand en s'approchant de lui en clignant les siens.

- Oui je sais, merci.

- Moi aussi?

- Oui.

- Aaaah, tu me fais plaisir. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

- Les fenêtres ont l'air de tenir, enfin... Le plastique. Remarqua Balin en les touchant.

- Oui. Alala, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal. C'était vraiment un travail minutieux tout ça. Et comme vous pouvez le constater, nous pouvons voir l'intérieur et l'extérieur.

- Juste ce qu'il fallait.

- C'est vos attaches ça? Demanda le vieux nain qui regardait comme un voyeur à travers le plastique. Il n'eut pas de réponse...

- Pourquoi Balin il a le droit de toucher et moi non?

- Parce que Balin c'est Balin, j'ai confiance en lui. C'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais je me méfie.

- Mouai... Pfff.

- Viens voir ce que ça donne. Bofur ouvrit la porte mais elle se referma à cause du marchand.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Ben je veux voir comment c'est.

- Non non, en dernier l'intérieur, en dernier.

- Roooo. Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est la partie du kinder surprise.

- Aaaaah... Oui, le kinder surprise, c'est vrai.

- Miam... Le plus jeune passa sa langue sur sa bouche. Tout ça lui avait donné envie de manger du chocolat, lui rappelant même qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu de médaille.

- Vous avez trouvé où le plastique? Questionna leur oncle.

- Oh si vous saviez, j'ai fait des kilomètres et des kilomètres pour en trouver. J'en ai même trouvé dans des poubelles! Vous vous rendez compte? Dans les poubelles!

- Il faut dire que nous, ça ne nous sert pas à grand chose.

- Tout est utile Bobo, tout. Il ne faut pas faire de gaspillage. Esthétiquement, point de vue extérieur, est-ce qu'elle est belle?

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup.

- Elle rend bien.

- Elle est pas mal.

- Oui.

- Monsieur Dwalin? Vous n'avez rien dit du tout depuis que nous sommes ici.

- Elle est bien.

- Merci.

- Monsieur Thorin, qu'en pensez-vous?

- Elle est belle, ça change de ce que c'était avant.

- Merci Monsieur Thorin, merci.

- Je vous l'ai même déjà dit.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui...

- Et je ne vous ai pas entendu?! Comment ça se fait?! Il fit les gros yeux.

- Vous avez entendu et vous avez même répondu, mais vous avez pas remarqué que c'était Thorin qui vous l'a dit. Répondit Fili.

- Oups... Pardon Monsieur Thorin...

- C'est pas grave.

- Maintenant nous pouvons passer à l'intérieur. Vas-y Bofur, tu peux ouvrir. Il ouvrit la porte et le marchand s'installa place conducteur.

- Hé, mais je t'ai pas ouvert pour que tu t'assoies.

- C'était tout comme très cher. En plus il faut que je vous montre tout.

- Mmh... Balin ouvrit la porte passager pour regarder l'intérieur avec son frère.

- Vous avez vu les petits, j'ai refait mon trou! Leur dit-il en leur montrant.

- Ah oui.

- Wouaaaa.

- Magnifique...

- Fallait bien, c'était dans la liste des choses à faire.

- Vous auriez quand même pu prendre la même couleur que les sièges. Constata Kili, qu'elle n'était pas pareil.

- Tu as toujours quelque chose à dire toi, je crois que tu es encore pire que ton frère. Je me suis trompé sur toi Fili, désolé.

- Pas grave.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé de fil de la même couleur, je n'ai trouvé que du foncé. Mais ça reste quand même du bleu. Et regarde! Je me suis même piqué! Ça se voit que je suis nul en couture. Lui dit-il en montrant son pouce avec la marque de piqûre.

- Pas autant que moi.

- Ça risque pas, toi tu ne sais même pas coudre.

- C'est pour ça que je dit ça.

- Donc voilà pour le trou qui est très beau. Je pense que vous avez vu mes attaches.

- Oui...

- Elles sont... Elles sont très bizarres, vous êtes sûr que ça en est?

- Oh ben oui, quand même! Tu veux que ça soit quoi?

- Je sais pas.

- Comment on fait pour les mettre? Questionna Bofur qui se mit à côté de lui sur le siège passager, poussant Balin pour qu'il s'assoie. Dwalin haussa le sourcil s'interrogeant lui aussi de la méthode qu'avait utilisé le marchand.

- Comme ça. Tous le regardèrent attentivement pour ne pas perdre une miette de l'attache car ça leur paraissait complexe. Vous vous installez sur le siège.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui.

- Je savais pas.

- Kili. Calma son oncle. Écoute-le.

- Vous vous asseyez donc confortablement sur mes beaux sièges bleus. Ensuite, vous allez tirer les cordes de chaque côté de vos épaules en les ramenant vers votre buste une par une, elles vont glisser grâce au mécanisme coulissant que j'ai inventé. Vous les ramenez vers vous comme ceci, en diagonale et le bout de la corde que vous tenez dans votre main va se joindre avec celle du bas. Il leur montra le bout qui était vers ses cuisses. Et vous allez faire un nœud. Vous suivez jusque là, c'est bon?

- Euh... Oui...

- Oui.

- Donc, une fois que votre nœud est fait, vous faites exactement la même chose avec la deuxième. Il fit pareil. Et voilà ce que ça donne.

- On dirait...

- On dirait quoi?

- Comme une armure. Mais ça forme un x. En fait on est attaché par un x en corde.

- Quoi, c'est pas bien?

- Si, c'est très bien Marchand, c'est une très bonne sécurité. Les deux cordes vont très bien nous retenir. Une n'aurait pas suffit.

- Tout à fait Balin.

- Pourquoi une n'aurait pas suffit? Si vous en auriez mise une de travers comme ça, ça aurait suffit non?

- Mmh... Non, elle aurait uniquement retenu notre ventre, que là, elles retiennent notre ventre et nos épaules. C'est mieux ainsi, mieux vaut plus de sécurité qu'une seule.

- Oui, mais visuellement, ça fait bizarre.

- Quoi! T'as fini oui? Non mais! Ça forme un x et alors?

- Et alors, c'est bizarre.

- Tu vas t'y faire Kili. Lui dit son oncle.

- T'aimes bien toi?

- Ça va. Il y a surement mieux, mais nous n'allons pas nous plaindre. C'est déjà pas mal.

- Elles sont très belles. Et encore! Sois content! J'ai choisi de fine corde pour ne pas à avoir des gros patapouf sur nous.

- C'est très bien Marchand, c'est très bien. Répéta le vieux nain.

- Bref, donc j'en ai mit pour les deux de devant et les deux à l'arrière. J'ai hésité à en mettre pour celle du milieu. Mais la place est petite, donc ce n'est pas la peine, pourtant c'est une trois places derrière!

- Vous êtes sur que les nœuds vont tenir?

- Mes attaches sécurité sont parfaitement solides, elles vont tenir du tonnerre de dieu. Répondit-il en se défaisant de sa sécurité, puis sortit.

- Oui, mais nos nœuds à nous.

- Ah ben ça vous vous débrouillez pour faire un nœud correct, vous savez faire des nœuds quand même. Je ne vais pas vous apprendre.

- Non.

- Je vais essayer. Fili s'installa derrière.

- Moi aussi. Son frère le rejoignit.

- Alors... Vous avez dit comment? Je prends celle-ci que je fais glisser de travers et je l'attache avec celle du bas, en faisant un beau nœud et je fais pareil pour l'autre, c'est bien ça?

- Oui. Il s'attacha et se regarda.

- C'est tout simple. Je suis beau comme ça non? Dit-il en plaisantant.

- Tu as tout compris, c'est bien Fili, oui tu es beau.

- Moi aussi.

- Non, toi tu es moche.

- Quoi?! Vous vous êtes pas regardé!

- Je suis très beau moi.

- Moi aussi.

- Ton frère est plus beau.

- Haaaan! Pfff... Il fit la moue.

- Je rigole voyons, tu es beau aussi. Vous êtes les neveux de Monsieur Thorin, c'est normal.

- Aaaah. Il sourit. Vous rigolez pas là?

- Non. Même Bobo, Baba et Linlin sont beaux. Nous sommes tous beaux.

- On est tous beaux. Répéta Bofur.

- Oui. N'empêche, c'est vrai que c'était tout simple, c'est pas compliqué pour s'attacher.

- Ah ben c'est normal, ton frère vient de le faire devant toi, normal que tu as compris. Copieur!

- Mais non j'ai fait pareil! En même temps et il était pas devant moi, il est à côté de moi.

- C'est pareil, tu as recopié.

- Non non.

- Si si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Oh vous allez arrêter! Les deux y arrivent! Les stoppa immédiatement Dwalin.

- Et vous, vous voulez essayer?

- Non c'est bon.

- On a vu Marchand.

- Monsieur Thorin?

- Non merci.

- Très bien. Vous avez tous compris pour les attaches, c'est bon?

- Oui.

- Il est où Bobo? Il le chercha du regard en tournant sur lui-même.

- Là. Il essaye la sécurité.

- Ah! Alors, c'est bien? Lui demanda le marchand de la fenêtre conducteur.

- Oui, c'est super, j'aime bien. C'est sûr que là, on sera bien retenu.

- Oh que oui, ça pourra même retenir un éléphant.

- Je te crois. Oh... Je crois que j'ai trop serré mon nœud...

- Coincé?

- Oui... Il tira de plus en plus dessus.

- Comment t'as fait Bofur?

- Attention, attention, tu vas serrer encore plus! Va falloir tout couper! Stop! Il vint vers lui et essaya de lui défaire. Hum... Oh hisse! Oh hisse! Fiou... Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillé mais tu es bel et bien coincé.

- Ah ben non! En plus c'est les deux!

- Quoi?! Alala... Mon pauvre Bobo, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi...

- M'aider! Dwalin! Thorin! Aidez-moi!

- Oui, ils ont plus de force que moi, ils y arriveront. Les deux vinrent aider le pauvre petit nain au chapeau. Dwalin resta dehors et Thorin s'installa place conducteur pour enlever celle de ce côté. Ils eurent tout aussi de difficulté.

- C'est bon.

- Aaaah. Merci! Je croyais que j'allais étouffer... La prochaine fois, je serrerai moins. Dit-il en sortant, reprenant sa respiration.

- Pas obliger de serrer beaucoup comme ça, ça te retient quand même. Et regarde! Si on fait ça, après on peut plus s'enlever, faut pouvoir quand même le faire, sinon elle servent à rien. Que ça vous serve d'exemple. A tous! Même à moi...

- J'aurais servi à quelque chose.

- Oui.

- Et vos fenêtres alors? Vous avez fait comment? Il faut tout nous expliquer.

- Mais oui! Mes fenêtres! Alors là, je ne vous parle même pas de l'intelligence qu'il faut avoir pour trouver ce système, parce qu'avec du plastique, c'est pas simple.

- Ça va les chevilles Marchand? Il regarda à ses pieds.

- Oui, ça va.

- Vous avez pas l'impression qu'elles enflent non?

- Non. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'insinuais Kili. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elles enflent? Même si elles enflent, mes chaussures les compressent. Kili regarda son frère en rigolant. Comme je vous disais, pour cette technique l'intelligence doit être innée, sinon vous pouvez retourner chez Maman.

- Vous êtes sur qu'elles n'enflent pas?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as avec mes chevilles, elles sont très bien.

- Arrêtes Kili.

- Oui, parce qu'il a rien compris.

- Viens, installes-toi Baba.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour que je te montre et que tu les ouvres. C'est toi qui a eu cette idée de l'ouverture des fenêtres. Il s'installa et le marchand resta dehors, la porte grande ouverte pour que les autres puissent également admirer son talentueux travail.

- Vous voyez ce petit levier qui est attaché au-dessus à côté du plastique?

- Oui.

- Hé bien, c'est ça qui va les ouvrir.

- Votre levier est bizarre.

- Oui, ben c'est bon, j'ai fait avec les moyens du bord. Tu veux vraiment pas venir toi.

- Non mais je rigole, je rigole.

- Ouai ouai. Bref, tu peux tirer ce petit levier vers toi s'il te plaît? Balin tira et tout le plastique inséré dans la fente du haut s'ouvrit.

- Wouaaaa.

- Astucieux non?

- Oui, très. Thorin et Dwalin furent stupéfait.

- C'est... C'est... Il fallait y penser.

- C'est pour ça, quand je vous parle de l'intelligence qu'il faut avoir, c'est qu'il en faut.

- Ouai... J'aurais jamais pensé faire ça...

- J'espère qu'il y a suffisamment d'air, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux, c'est du plastique double épaisseur, voir triple, je ne sais plus combien de couches j'ai mis. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus trop y toucher sinon je risquais de tout détruire. Donc bon... Ça donne quand même une petite ouverture.

- Comment vous avez fait?

- Ah ah! Mystère.

- Et si vous auriez fait un système avec une manivelle? Pour qu'on puisse ouvrir tout le plastique?

- Oulà! Tu m'en demandes trop mon coco! Dur ça, dur. Je pouvais dire adieu à mon plastique, parce que, qui dit manivelle, dit, système de manivelle! Ça tourne! Comment veux tu que je fasse tourner le plastique.

- Mmh... C'est vrai.

- C'est bien comme ça, ne t'inquiètes pas Chanchan.

- Oui, j'ai fait au mieux. Position latérale c'est très bien. J'en ai même mit une sur celle de devant Monsieur Thorin, regardez. Il ouvrit celle de devant, puis toutes les autres, y compris celle étant vers le coffre.

- Sur toutes les fenêtres en faite.

- C'est bien non?

- Oui, vraiment bien.

- Et comme ça, si ça pue, il y a de l'air partout!

- En plus nous voyons très bien l'extérieur, c'est propre.

- J'aurais jamais cru qu'on allait voir aussi bien.

- Vous avez fait du bon boulot.

- Je vous pensais pas aussi intelligent Marchand. Taquina Fili.

- Et si! Grande est mon intelligence! Vous pensiez bien que je n'allais pas vous le dire en mangeant.

- Ouai, on comprend pourquoi maintenant.

- Donc ce n'était pas la peine de me demander toutes les cinq minutes, comment elle était. Et je ne lâche jamais le morceau. Pas comme toi, hein mon Bobo?

- Ouai!

- Une petite note sur dix? Elle vaut combien?

- Dix. Dirent Balin, Bofur et les deux frères.

- Monsieur Thorin.

- Huit.

- Mmh... Ça va.

- Monsieur Dwalin?

- Pareil.

- Ça va. Déjà pas mal, pourquoi huit?

- Parce qu'il peut surement y avoir d'autres améliorations.

- Pas faux. J'attends toujours vos idées vous deux!

- Oui oui...

- Vous avez grincé vos pédales et votre volant?

- Ouiiiii! Tout est fait, tout! Vous n'allez strictement rien entendre. Par contre... Vous me faites de la peine sur ça.

- Sur quoi?

- Vous n'avez même pas remarqué que mes portes ne grinçaient plus non plus...

- Ah oui c'est vrai, il y avait les portes. On les a totalement oublié.

- Oui... Je l'ai constaté en les ouvrant à chaque fois, pis c'est vrai que la remarque avait déjà été faite, mais c'est pas grave! Le tout, c'est que tout est okay!

- Je viens de penser à une chose...Ça ne te dérange pas Dwalin d'y retourner? On a oublié que tu étais coincé et que t'avais du mal à rentrer dedans. Lui dit son frère.

- Non, ça va aller. Et j'ai envie de voir ce que ça donne la nuit.

- C'est bien Monsieur Dwalin, vous me faites bien plaisir, mais je n'ai pas envie que vous me cassiez mes cordes, ça serait encore possible.

- C'est des cordes Marchand, c'est du solide.

- Mon volant aussi c'était du solide.

- Tu as dis que ça retiendrait un éléphant.

- De toute façon, je ne serai pas au volant, il ne risque pas de casser à nouveau. Je veux bien voir ce que ça donne, mais par contre je vais devant. C'est trop petit derrière.

- Pas de souci Monsieur Dwalin, pas de souci. Vos désirs sont des ordres. Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt pour le grand saut au clair de lune?

- Oh oui. Je sens que ça va être super.

- Allez, c'est parti.

- Attendez, les lumières! Vous les allumez pas?

- Non, après.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que. Qui la sort?

- Moi!

- Non, je rigole, c'était une blague.

- Ah...

- Et surtout pas vous!

- Mmh...

- Comme d'habitude...

Le marchand la sortie en étant aidé par Bofur, Fili et Kili car il faisait noir et Monsieur ne voulais pas allumer ses lumières tout de suite. Il descendit et la laissa tourner.

- Bien! Pour allumer les lumières, c'est ici que tout ce passe. Tous se dirigèrent vers le capot. Vous soulevez le capot et ces deux petits fils que vous voyez là, c'est les deux des lumières, vous allez les brancher avec ceux-ci. Il les brancha avec deux autres files du capot. Les quatre phares s'allumèrent.

- Aaaah, c'est fort. Dit Kili en se cachant les yeux de la lumière.

- Toujours quelque chose à dire. De pire en pire toi. Bref, j'ai changé les ampoules et je les ai nettoyé, parce qu'elles étaient vraiment sales. Mais maintenant, elles éclaireront très très bien.

- Ça c'est sûr qu'elles vont bien éclairer. Ça éblouit.

- Hé mais oui! Les lampes!

- Quoi.

- C'est Dwalin qui vous a donné l'idée.

- Et.

- Mais c'est moi, qui vous ai dit de prendre des spots ah ah!

- Et?

- Et c'était mon idée, donc c'est bon, je n'ai pas a en chercher d'autres.

- C'est vrai, c'est bien, je n'y pensais plus. Donc il ne reste plus que toi Fili, tu as intérêt à trouver autre chose.

- Apparemment...

- Tu es le dernier Fee.

- Les étoiles sont même parmi nous ce soir, c'est magnifique. Contemplons ce beau paysage qui s'offre à nous. Tous les sept regardèrent les yeux levés au ciel.

- Il y a peut-être des étoiles filantes.

- Ça m'étonnerait qu'on en voit. Cassa Dwalin.

- Bon, allez. Monsieur Thorin, à côté de moi, vous derrière. Dit-il en baissant le capot sans délicatesse. On revient vous chercher après vous trois. Disons dans... Comment on va savoir au faites?

- Mmh... C'est vrai qu'il n'y a plus de soleil.

- Ah si! On a qu'a compter les secondes ou alors on prend un sablier. On part pendant une heure à peu près non?

- C'est peut-être un peu long.

- Ah bon? Tu sais, ça passe vite.

- Moui... Mais bon, c'est la nuit et c'est vous qui conduisez, c'est pas pareil.

- Tu insinues quoi là?

- Rien du tout, c'est juste que c'est pas pareil.

- Une demie-heure alors? Trois quart d'heure?

- Va pour une demie-heure à peu près.

- C'est bon pour vous aussi? Balin, Bobo, Monsieur Dwalin?

- Oui, c'est bon.

- On revient quand on revient, nous ne sommes pas pressés, pas besoin de savoir l'heure, de compter les secondes ou de prendre un sablier. Lui dit Thorin.

- Mmh...

- Tu as raison, on vous attendra ici. Approuva Balin.

- Dehors?

- Oui. Pourquoi tu veux pas?

- Il faudra prendre des chaises alors, j'ai pas envie de rester debout.

- On a de la chance, en plus il fait très bon.

- D'accord, on revient quand on revient alors.

- Vous nous laisserai conduire après? Demanda Kili.

- Quoi? Quand?

- Ben tout à l'heure, après que tout le monde l'ai essayé.

- Non mais tu rigoles?

- Non.

- Et pis quoi encore! Tu ne sais même pas conduire de nuit. Je ne vais pas te laisser faire.

- Mais vous êtes à côté.

- Non. En plus, il faudra peut-être que je fasse des petits réglages, tu essayeras plus tard. On y va?

- Oui.

Ils prirent tous les quatre place. Le marchand commença à appuyer sur la pédale sous les regards des trois autres nains, puis leur dirent "à tout à l'heure" et commença à rouler en direction dont sais où.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**J'espère que vous avez à peu près la visualisation de la nouvelle voiture. Bon... J'ai essayé d'expliquer au mieux.  
**

**Oui oui, le kinder surprise existe aussi chez eux! Mdr :-)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- C'est magique! S'exclama Kili qui était toujours content.

- Vos lumières sont super, on voit parfaitement bien, c'est chouette.

- Monsieur Thorin?

- Oui c'est très agréable. J'apprécie beaucoup.

- Alala, merci Monsieur Thorin. Même les étoiles sont gentilles, elles nous indiquent aussi le chemin. Je suis vraiment content de mon travail, je suis un As!

- Oh que oui, je vous approuve totalement. Le rejoignit Kili.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça serait aussi bien. Bon on se sent un peu seul, mais ça va.

- Ah ben tu ne peux pas tout avoir Fili.

- Nuit ou pas nuit, nous sommes seuls, il n'y a pas grande monde ici. Répliqua Thorin.

- Où ça? Demanda le marchand intrigué.

- Dans les plaines.

- Aaaah oui. C'est normal, tout le monde est au lit ce soir. Il ne risque pas d'y avoir quelqu'un.

- Mmh...

- Je conduis bien non? Pour dire que c'est ma première conduite de nuit, je me débrouille bien.

- Oui.

- Vous oubliez pas qu'on doit l'essayer nous aussi.

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire, du moins, tu ne vas pas arrêter. Mais le premier sera bien entendu Monsieur Thorin.

- Si vous voulez, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Si Kili veut conduire en premier, il peut.

- Ah! Thorin dit que ça n'a pas d'importance, donc je peux conduire en premier!

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais dans ce cas tu dois faire un petit quelque chose pour moi.

- Quoi?

- Mmh... Me faire des médailles en chocolat!

- Pas de problème!

- Tu me demandes pas pourquoi?

- Euh... Pourquoi?

- Pourquoi quoi?

- Vous venez de me dire pourquoi je vous demande pas, alors je vous demande pourquoi.

- Pourquoi quoi.

- Pourquoi je dois les faire!

- Oui je sais je rigole, j'avais compris. Je joue bien non?

- Ça va.

- Si, faut reconnaître que c'est bien. Dit Fili.

- Oui! Donc je te demande de les faire parce qu'en vrai, je n'en ai jamais eu... Et j'aimerais vous en distribué.

- On le savait Marchand.

- Ah bon?

- C'était prévisible et vous n'alliez pas faire la route avec des médailles en chocolat, elles auraient toutes fondues.

- Mmh... C'est vrai. Tu as une bonne déduction, c'est bien. Donc tu me les feras, tu te débrouilles pour les faire et je veux qu'elle soient bien! Avec même un petit dessin au milieu pour montrer que c'est une médaille parce que sinon, ça n'en serait pas une.

- D'accord. Fili m'aidera.

- Ah ben non.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est pas moi qui veut conduire en premier.

- Oui, mais t'es mon frère.

- Et alors?

- On fait tout ensemble, donc tu feras avec moi.

- Non non non! Fifi ne feras rien avec toi!

- Bon ben dans ce cas ça ne presse pas, je ne veux plus conduire le premier.

- C'est trop tard, tu as dis "pas de problème" Trop tard!

- Mais non, on peut toujours revenir en arrière.

- Non. Et pour te corser la tâche, tu en feras au chocolat blanc.

- Pfff...

- C'est toi qui a voulu jouer à ça Kili.

- Bien dit Monsieur Thorin. Et tu as perdu!

- Ouai ouai... Et j'ai combien de temps pour les faire?

- Tout le temps, vu que c'est toi qui dois commencer en premier.

- Faudra que je me dépêche alors.

- Oui! Ah non, je sais.

- Quoi?

- Pour te mettre la pression, je te donne jusqu'à demain soir.

- Quoi?!

- Ah ben oui, sinon Bobo ou Monsieur Thorin te piquerons la place, on verra celui qui conduira en deux et je n'ai pas envie d'attendre dix ans que tu fasses ça et qu'on mette du temps pour conduire.

- Donc tu te dépêches! Répéta Fili.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le redire.

- J'en avais envie.

- Parfait. Voilà le deal compagnon. Jusqu'à demain soir avant le diner.

- D'accord...

- On va où maintenant? A gauche?

- Si vous voulez.

- Ah ben oui! Quelle question. Je veux voir les hiboux.

- Oui, mais nous n'allons pas dans la forêt.

- Je vous en donne ma parole Monsieur Thorin que nous n'irons pas, nous la longerons c'est tout. Ça fait peur tout de même.

- Quoi.

- C'est vide, c'est noir et nous, nous sommes ensoleillés.

- C'est la nuit, c'est normal.

- Je disais juste ça comme ça. Hé dites! Vous avez essayé mes fenêtres?

- Ah non, on va les ouvrir.

- C'est comment? Comme ça? Demanda Kili en chuchotant à son frère.

- Oui. Répondit t-il chuchotant lui aussi pour ne pas que le marchand entende.

- Alors c'est bon?

- Oui!

- Fait!

- Mon petit système est bien non?

- Oui, en plus c'est super facile.

- Même que vos lumières éclairent un peu l'intérieur, c'est pas mal. Parce que sinon, on serait dans le noir total.

- Oui et ça, ça serait moche.

- Hé mais attendez!

- Quoi? Dirent les trois nains en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Fermez les, fermez les!

- Fermer quoi?

- Les fenêtres!

- Pourquoi?

- Allez y!

- Roooo. Ils les fermèrent.

- C'est bon? On peut savoir ce qui se passe?

- Taisez-vous! Tout le monde se tu. Il y a un moustique parmi nous...

- J'entends rien.

- Chut! Le marchand s'arrêta vers un arbre.

- Ah si vous avez raison. J'entends le bruit.

- Il est où, il est où?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on en sait?

- Chut!

- Aie! Le marchand se tapa le cou. Il est là, attention il nous observe. Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être...

- Ah ben faut mettre aussi des lumières dedans si vous voulez le trouver.

- Han! Mais oui! Des lumières à l'intérieur pour voir ce que l'on fait! Merci Kiki et je pourrai enfin tuer cette saleté. Raaaa, attention nous allons êtres tout boutonneux.

- Ce n'est qu'un moustique Marchand.

- Oui, mais un moustique qui nous suce le sang et qui nous fait des boutons tous rouges!

- C'est pas grave, ça nous donnera des couleurs.

- Oh ben non... Je préfère pas en avoir, surtout nous deux Monsieur Thorin, vous deux on s'en fout. N'est-ce pas? Il regarda leur oncle.

- Oui.

- Merci de ton soutien tonton.

- Mais de rien.

- Alala, voilà une très bonne idée, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé...

- Parce que vous avez utilisé toute votre intelligence cet après-midi et il ne vous restait plus rien pour penser. Ironisa Kili.

- C'est bien dit!

- Tu aurais du trouver ça Fili! Pourquoi tu n'y as pas pensé!

- Je regardais par la fenêtre et j'ai pas tout entendu ce que vous avez dit et j'essayais aussi de trouver le moustique...

- Ben c'est malin. Tant pis pour toi, tu trouveras autre chose. C'est bon, vous l'avez eu?

- Non.

- Il a du sortir. Je n'entends plus rien.

- Moi non plus...

- Comment voulez-vous qu'il sorte, ils ont fermé les fenêtres. Dit Thorin.

- Ah oui...

- Nul Marchand. Lui dit Fili.

- Oh c'est bon, je ne m'en rappelais plus.

- Chut! Il écouta attentivement. Où es-tu mon petit... Là! Là! Il le montra du doigt. Monsieur Thorin! Là! Thorin eu un réflexe vif, net et précis et le tua. Ooooh pauvre moustique...

- Faut savoir Marchand.

- Vous m'avez sali mon toit, mais ça va, ça ne se voit pas.

- C'est du métal, ça risque pas de se voir.

- Oui... C'est bon on peut repartir?

- Si il n'y a plus de moustique c'est bon.

- C'est bon Monsieur Thorin?

- Oui. Le marchand redémarra la voiture et ils repartirent pour un petit tour.

- Je crois que vous aviez raison Marchand. J'ai dû me faire piquer, ça me gratte. Kili se gratta le bras.

- Où ça? Il se retourna pour regarder.

- Hé, regardez la route!

- Ça va, il n'y a personne.

- Si attention! S'exclama Fili, montrant les bêtes devant eux.

- Aaaah! Le marchand eu un petit cri de femmelette et tourna brutalement le volant. Wouaaa, fiou.

- Mais vous êtes pas bien?! Faites attention! Gronda Thorin.

- Pardon... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient là?

- Elles se baladent.

- Elles n'ont qu'à pas se balader sur la route. Surtout quand nous sommes là, c'est dangereux pour nous et pour elles.

- Surtout pour nous. Grommela le roi sous la montagne.

- Vous ne les avez même pas vu! Vous auriez pas dû vous retourner pour regarder mon bouton. Vous êtes un danger public.

- Comment oses-tu me traiter ainsi?

- Ben c'est vrai, vous auriez pu les écraser. On se serait renverser pis tout.

- C'est vrai.

- Vous faîtes peur Marchand. Dit Fili.

- Votre conduite n'est pas terrible enfin de compte. Kili tira la langue.

- Oh c'est bon hein! Si tu n'es pas content, tu t'en va! Et ça nous aura fait une petite frayeur ou ça nous aura donné un petit piment dans notre petite balade et il y a les attaches. Dit-il en tapant ses cordes. Au fait, vous vous y habituez, ça va?

- Oui.

- Pas trop compressé?

- Non.

- Et vos nœuds?

- Ça va.

- Parfait.

- Et vous?

- Aussi.

- Tant mieux.

- Je viens de trouver une idée! Cria Fili.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de crier comme ça, nous sommes pas sourd.

- Désolé...

- C'est vrai?

- Quoi.

- Que tu as trouvé une idée?

- Oui.

- Je te crois pas.

- Si je vous le dit.

- Tu en es sûr?

- Oui.

- Une bonne?

- Je pense oui.

- Dit nous.

- On pourrait mettre quelque chose dans la voiture pour prévenir de notre arrivée.

- Quoi? J'ai rien compris, répète.

- Roooo. Je dit que par exemple, quelqu'un nous attends.

- Oui.

- On peut les prévenir de notre arrivée quand nous sommes pas loin, avec un cors par exemple.

- Hein hein...

- Et si il y a des bêtes qui nous gênent sur la route, on pourrait leur faire peur en soufflant dedans.

- Pas bête, pas bête...

- Les elfes le font bien. Quand ils reviennent dans leur demeure après une chasse ou je ne sais quoi, ils soufflent dans le cors pour prévenir les autres de leur arrivée.

- Mais oui, c'est vrai.

- Ca y'est, t'as trouvé une idée Fili!

- Ouai! Il tapa la main à son frère.

- Bravo. Félicita Thorin. Tu l'as ton idée.

- Mais ça voudrait dire que nous sommes des copieurs... Conclu le marchand.

- En quelque sorte. En plus, on l'a jamais fait nous.

- Mmh... C'est vrai. Dit son frère.

- Alors, vous en dites quoi?

- J'accepte ton idée Fili! Nous sommes des copieurs et j'adore ça! Il faudra que je me mette aussi au travail demain matin. Lumières intérieurs plus le cors. Je crois que tout le monde a trouvé une idée. J'en suis ravi. Raison de plus pour que tu fasses les médailles en chocolat!

- Oui.

- Une grosse pour moi et Monsieur Thorin!

- Moi aussi, c'est moi qui les fait, c'est normal que je m'en fasse une grosse.

- Si tu veux. Et tu n'oublieras pas le dessin, tu auras qu'à faire un portrait de moi.

- Non mais ça va pas!

- Si ça va très bien.

- C'est trop dur, je ne suis pas un artiste.

- Tu feras un petit cœur alors.

- A la rigueur.

- Mmh... Non, les petits cœurs c'est pour les filles et nous sommes des hommes! Des purs et durs!

- Oui et moi je ne veux pas de cœur. Rechigna Thorin.

- Un losange?

- Mmh... Je verrai, c'est moi qui fait donc vous laissez mon inspiration faire le boulot.

- Pas de souci.

- Et tu n'oublias pas celles au chocolat blanc!

- Non...

- Il faudra que j'en fasse combien?

- Mmh... Jusqu'à ce que tu n'ai plus de chocolat.

- Oh pis j'arrête avec mes questions. Vous verrez bien, ça sera la surprise du chef!

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire comme ta viande, parce que tu as aussi dit que tu étais un chef et enfin de compte, zéro!

- Ça sera pas pareil, c'est du chocolat.

- Je veux bien te croire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, on rentre? Demanda Fili. Les autres nous attendent.

- Mmh... Oui. Ça fait déjà un petit moment qu'on roule, peut-être une demi-heure. Si c'est le cas nous sommes dans les temps. Allons les chercher, ils doivent s'ennuyer en plus.

- Mais non ils sont dehors, il fait bon et ils sont assis. Enfin... Normalement.

- Oui, tu as raison. On a le temps de revenir, mais on revient quand même.

Ils rentrèrent donc vers le royaume pour aller chercher les trois autres nains. Comme un débile, le marchand ouvrit sa fenêtre et cria pour leur avertir de leur retour. Enfin de compte Fili avait eu une bonne idée. Mais ils n'entendirent rien du tout car l'ouverture n'était pas très grande et ils n'étaient pas assez près, faisant juste hurler dans l'habitacle. De plus, il n'avait aucune idée si les nains étaient vraiment dehors ou non car ils ne les voyaient pas, bien évidemment, mais Balin, Bofur et Dwalin y étaient en effet et les virent arriver, voyant les lumières. Deux gros yeux jaunes dans la nuit, ils ne pouvaient pas les louper. Ils se levèrent de leur chaise et les attendirent. Le marchand s'arrêta juste devant en les éblouissants et ils sortirent de voiture.

- Alors, ça s'est bien passé? Demanda immédiatement Balin.

- Super! Vous allez adoré, c'est vraiment bien. Répondit Kili.

- On est dans les temps, vous avez vu?

- Mmh, non on a pas fait attention, mais vous n'avez pas mit longtemps, donc oui vous devez être dans les temps.

- Et vous, vous êtes pas ennuyé, ça été? Questionna Fili.

- Non nous regardions les étoiles, on parlaient, même que Bofur s'est endormi cinq minutes.

- Ah bon?

- C'est le fait d'attendre, c'est pour ça. Pis la nuit n'aide pas, c'est normal.

- Il a roupillé un petit peu.

- Tu le feras pas dans la voiture hein? Rouspéta le marchand.

- Non. J'aurai les yeux grands ouverts, comme ça. Il se les ouvrit avec les doigts, faisant peur à son copain.

- Mais tu es fou! Qu'est-ce que tu es moche comme ça.

- Non mais c'était pour rire.

- Oui oui... Mais ne le fais plus. Je n'aime pas.

- D'accord...

- Pas terrible votre sens de l'humour Marchand.

- Mais si, mais là ça faisait peur. Enfin bon, vous êtes prêts?

- Oui. Dirent les trois nains.

- Vous pouvez échanger les places.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? On vous attend aussi? Demanda Kili.

- Oh ben oui quand même, vous n'allez pas partir comme des sauvages. Monsieur Thorin, vous restez?

- Oui.

- Vous avez raison, il vaut mieux garder un œil sur eux.

- Vous mettrez pas longtemps non plus, je ne veux pas être une nouvelle fois piqué.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Pourquoi, tu as été piqué?

- Oui, parce qu'on a ouvert les fenêtres et il y a eu un moustique qui est rentré... Il m'a piqué là. Il montra à Balin.

- Tant que c'est pas sur le pif, ça va. Rigola Bofur.

- Oui...

- Allez on y va! Cria le marchand.

Les trois nains s'installèrent, Dwalin eu encore du mal à rentrer mais, avait trouvé une méthode. Ils s'attachèrent avec les cordes, prenant soin de ne pas serrer trop les nœuds. Thorin et ses neveux prirent place sur les sièges et se relaxèrent. Le marchand démarra et allèrent de nouveau faire un tour.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, un peu court par rapport aux autres, je sais... Mais bon! J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**xxxxxxxxxx**

- Ça va Monsieur Dwalin? Vous tenez le coup?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes sûr?

- Oui! Si je vous dis que c'est oui, c'est que c'est oui!

- C'est vrai...

- On peut ouvrir les fenêtres Chanchan? Je veux essayer ton super système. Dit Bofur.

- Non je te l'interdis et vous aussi Monsieur Dwalin, ainsi qu'à toi Balin et même moi.

- Pourquoi?

- A cause du moustique! Le moustique!

- Aaaah oui. Dommage... Et si je l'ouvre, mais en tout petit?

- Non Bobo! J'ai pas envie de me faire piquer comme Kili.

- Oui, mais il va pas rentrer, l'ouverture sera toute petite.

- Non non et non. Tu pourras l'ouvrir demain matin si tu veux, mais pas ce soir. Un seul moustique a suffi. D'ailleurs... Je pense à ça d'un coup, il a été très rapide pour rentrer. En à peine une minute j'ai dit aux jeunes qu'ils devaient déjà fermer.

- C'était peut-être un moustique fantôme ou passe-muraille. Dit Bofur.

- Ou tout simplement qu'il était déjà dans la voiture.

- Tu crois Balin?

- C'est possible. Je vous signale que quand vous nous avez montré et expliqué le fonctionnement des lumières, votre porte était grande ouverte.

- Il serait rentré par là alors... Et c'est pour ça que Kili s'est fait piquer. Parce qu'un moustique qui vient à peine de rentrer, il ne pique pas tout de suite, à moins qu'il s'appelle flash le moustique!

- Flash le moustique. Pas mal Chanchan, bien trouvé. Rigola Bofur.

- Ouai! Je crois que nous venons de résoudre l'histoire du moustique. C'est bien mes amis, nous faisons une bonne équipe. Han! Mais... Ce qui veut dire aussi qu'on a roulé tout ce temps avec un passager clandestin à bord! Il fit les gros yeux.

- En quelque sorte.

- Mais heureusement que notre sauveur Monsieur Thorin était là, il nous l'a supprimé comme un pro. Comme un vrai tueur de moustiques, en plus dans le noir.

- Je savais pas que Thorin voyait dans le noir.

- Aaaah, mais Monsieur Thorin est multifonctions voyons. Il sait tout faire et, est un tout en un.

- En fait il est un robot.

- Non, pas un robot. C'est juste Monsieur Thorin. Et Monsieur Thorin, c'est Monsieur Thorin. Ah! J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, une très très bonne.

- C'est quoi? Demanda Bofur intrigué.

- Devinez.

- Mmh... Une bonne nouvelle... Vous vous êtes retournés et vous avez vu que les attaches tiennent?

- Non, pas ça. Ta tentative était bonne, mais c'est pas ça. Monsieur Dwalin?

- Je n'aime pas jouer aux devinettes.

- Nul. Balin?

- Mmh...

- En fait ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle mais deux bonnes nouvelles. Et ça concerne les p'tits.

- Ah ben ça change tout.

- Mmh... Ils ont trouvé une idée?

- Oui! Messieurs Fili et Kili ont trouvé une idée! Chacun! Très bien joué Balin.

- C'était pas compliqué. Dit Balin en remontant son col, fier de lui.

- Alors, c'est quoi? Je veux savoir! Demanda le bon petit nain au chapeau qui s'impatientait.

- En cherchant le moustique dans la voiture, Kiki a suggéré de mettre des lumières à l'intérieur, comme ça on pourrait le trouver.

- Aaaah c'est pas mal. Si on emmène aussi quelque chose et qu'on le fait tomber ou je ne sais quoi, on pourra le trouver. Ça pourrait être utile.

- Bien pensé.

- Et Fili? Demanda Dwalin.

- Il m'a épaté.

- Ah oui? A ce point? Tous les nains furent surpris.

- Son idée consiste à prévenir quelqu'un de notre arrivée. Souffler dans un cor pour vous prévenir qu'on est là. Un peu comme les elfes, c'est ce qu'ils font apparemment. Moi je ne sais pas, je ne m'occupe pas de leur vie.

- Oui, ils le font. Lui dit Balin.

- Ça pourrait être bien.

- J'ai même crié quand nous sommes arrivés, vous m'avez entendu?

- Non...

- Tant pis. Et l'utiliser aussi pour faire fuir les bêtes devant nous, parce que nous en avons rencontré. On a failli les percuter.

- Comment? Balin fut très surpris.

- Ben en fait, j'ai voulu regarder le bouton de Kili, j'ai détourné les yeux et elles étaient là.

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire ça avec nous! S'exclama Dwalin.

- Non! Ça ne risque pas, je regarde ma route maintenant. Donc voilà leurs idées. Elles sont pas mal. Et vous? Pas d'autre idée?

- Non. Dirent les nains.

- Dommage. Les cordes Monsieur Dwalin, ça va?

- Oui.

- Et vous?

- Oui, ça va.

- Ça me sert un peu le ventre. Dit Balin.

- Aaaah attention à la brioche Balin. Le vieux nain ne fit même pas attention à sa remarque.

- Tu as dû trop serrer. Attends je vais t'aider. Bofur l'aida à les détendre un peu. C'est bon?

- Oui beaucoup mieux, merci.

- Et sinon? Vous n'avez toujours rien dit. Que pensez-vous de cette belle balade au clair de lune?

- Su...Per! Déclara son ami.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec le jour, c'est bien. Approuva Balin.

- Il faudra essayer aussi, ça va être encore mieux quand ça sera vous. Mais c'est Kili qui va essayer en premier. Il m'a supplié, j'ai pas pu dire non.

- Même pas moi?

- Non, désolé Bobo. Mais je lui ai dit oui à une condition.

- A quoi?

- Qu'il me fasse mes médailles en chocolat.

- Aaaah, miam. J'espère qu'elles seront bonnes.

- Il a intérêt, sinon c'est toi ou Monsieur Thorin qui conduirez en premier. Vous tirerez la courte paille.

- Et pourquoi pas nous? Demanda Dwalin en rouspétant.

- Hé bien... Parce que c'est pas vous.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

- C'est juste qu'il n'a pas envie. Lui répondit son frère.

- Tout à fait. Mais vous allez conduire, vous allez conduire.

- J'espère bien.

- Oh oh! Je vois que vous avez envie de conduire Monsieur Dwalin, tant mieux!

- On conduira quand? Demain soir?

- Oui, j'ai donné jusqu'à demain soir à Kili pour qu'il me fasse les médailles, pour ne pas traîner pour conduire. Mais vous allez peut-être pas tous conduire, à moins que vous voulez faire nuit blanche.

- Ça ne me dérange pas. Dit Bofur.

- Balin?

- Non je n'ai pas trop envie de faire nuit blanche. Je ne suis pas pressé de toute façon.

- Vous non plus Monsieur Dwalin je suppose.

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, ça sera kili, toi mon cher Bofur ou Monsieur Thorin. Vous verrez bien, mais si ça se trouve ça sera toi parce que c'est lui qui a donné sa place à Kili, vu qu'il me suppliait.

- Ça veut dire que j'ai une petite chance.

- Oui et ensuite ça sera Fili. Fili est grand, il peut tenir toute la nuit sans tomber par terre non?

- A moins qu'on ait but. Dit Bofur. Parce que quand on boit, il faut parfois nous ramasser à la petite cuillère. C'était rigolo la dernière fois, hein Balin?

- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu?

- Fili et moi avions un peu trop bu par rapport aux autres. On était complètement dans un autre monde, là où il y avait des chevaux roses, on les voyait tous les deux et on rigolait comme des fous, après on est tombés l'un sur l'autre, c'était bien marrant. Balin a essayé de nous relever, mais c'était impossible, on tenait plus sur nos jambes, tous les autres rigolaient. Heureusement que sur ce coup Thorin n'était pas là, je sais pas s'il aurait aimer voir Fili comme ça. En plus apparemment Kili ne pouvait pas bouger tant il rigolait. C'est ce que vous avez dit?

- Oui. Répondit Balin.

- Je demande au cas où, parce qu'il y a des trucs que je ne sais plus... Dwalin nous a ensuite choppé tous des deux par le col pour nous relever et nous a emmenés dans nos chambres complètement sonnés, puis il nous a jetés comme des sacs à patates sur les lits. Pis on a roupillé. Enfin bon.. Je te dis en gros.

- D'accord d'accord... Vous n'avez pas intérêt à être comme ça demain soir. Sinon vous conduirez pas, je ne veux pas qu'on se retourne à nouveau.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va pas le faire.

- Ni vous Monsieur Dwalin et ni toi Balin. Personne! Même pas moi! Je ne veux personne d'ivre dans ma Fifi.

- Pas de souci.

- Tient, on voit l'étoile du berger. Fit remarquer Balin.

- Ah? Où ça? Demanda Bofur.

- Là-bas, vous la voyez?

- Non.

- A gauche.

- Ah oui. Vous savez pourquoi elle s'appelle comme ça? Leur demanda le marchand.

- Oui. Répondit immédiatement Bofur voulant expliquer l'histoire. Les bergers se fient à cette étoile pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il faut renter les moutons le soir parce qu'ils...

- Non non c'est pas ça. Dit le marchand en le coupant.

- C'est quoi alors?

- Hum hum...C'est l'histoire d'un berger qui promenait ses moutons et qui un beau jour s'est perdu. En plus c'était la nuit, quelle idée de se perdre dans la nuit alala, faut être nul. Et donc, il s'est perdu avec ses moutons et il s'est adressé à une petite étoile en lui demandant. Il prit une petite voix d'enfant et commença «Dit-moi petite étoile, toi qui es si jolie, si scintillante» Oui oui, il la flattait. «Sais-tu où je pourrais trouver mon chemin?» L'étoile répondit «Oh mon pauvre berger comment se fait-il?» Le berger répond «Je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation et je ne retrouve plus ma maison.» «Où est-elle?» lui demanda la petite étoile. Le berger répond «Dans les hautes collines, là où l'on voit tout le paysage du haut des cieux.» Elle réfléchit et luit dit «Suis-moi» Il commença à la suivre avec tous ses moutons derrière lui à n'en pas finir, puis il lui demanda «C'est encore loin?» «Patience, nous y sommes presque» Lui répond-t-elle. «Mes moutons ont sommeils et moi aussi, tu es sûr que nous sommes sur la bonne voie?» «Ne t'inquiètes pas, il vont bientôt pouvoir dormir et toi aussi» Il la suivit encore et toujours, marchant toute la nuit, puis au bout d'un moment ne sachant pas où il se trouvait, il s'endormit. Au beau matin quand il se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans les champs qui se situaient en contrebas de sa maison qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Il cria «Houra houra, merci petite étoile, mais où es-tu?» «Je suis là, je te regarde» Lui dit-elle. Il leva les yeux au ciel et l'aperçut. «Comment t'appelles-tu?»Elle lui répondit «Je suis ton étoile berger» «Mon étoile?» Dit-il tout surpris. «Oui et je te guiderai toutes les nuits où que tu ailles» «Oh merci ma chère étoile, merci!» Il lui fit ainsi un gros bisou qu'il lui envoya en soufflant et qu'elle reçut sur la pointe de ses cinq branches. L'histoire s'est rependue et c'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle l'étoile du berger.

- Hein hein... Tu l'as inventé.

- Non non, je l'ai lu dans les livres, dans les livres de mon enfance et moi aussi j'en ai une!

- Ah bon?

- Oui! Et vous aussi.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui, on a tous notre petite étoile qui veille sur nous.

- Et moi elle s'appelle comment?

- L'étoile de Bofur.

- Chouette.

- C'est n'importe quoi. Dit Dwalin.

- Non non c'est la vérité! Et plus vous êtes gentil, plus elle veille sur vous! C'est pour ça que je ne suis jamais méchant et c'est pas bon pour la santé.

- Mmh...

- A votre avis, vous pensez que j'ai fait comment pour venir jusqu'ici? Pour marcher tout seul dans la nuit? Il fallait bien qu'on me guide. Hé ben c'est elle qui m'a guidé. Bon j'avais aussi des petites lampes pour m'éclairer. Mais je n'avais pas de carte! Je serais peut-être jamais arrivé jusqu'ici sans elle...

- Mais tu es là! Dit Bofur.

- Oui! Et j'en suis très heureux.

- Moi aussi! Lui répondit-il.

- Oh yeah! Dirent les deux copains.

- Et vous? Vous êtes content que je sois là?

- Oui. Balin lui sourit.

- Monsieur Dwalin?

- Oui. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire et en plus il le pensait.

- Personne a d'autres histoires à raconter?

- Mmh... Non.

- Rien? Même pas une toute riquiqui?

- Non...

- Ooooh, vous me décevez... Tant pis. Ou alors une histoire d'horreur, terrifiante?

- Non.

- Personne?

- Non.

- Dommage, surtout qu'on était dans la nuit, ça aurait pu être marrant. Mais le marchand ne s'arrêta pas sur cette phrase, il voulait absolument jouer et il le ferait.

- Il commence à faire frais, j'ai un peu froid, pas vous? Demanda Bofur.

- Non ça va.

- Mmh... Ça doit être moi, je dois devenir frileux...

- Tu prendras une couette la prochaine fois. Dit Balin.

- Oui.

- Pourtant c'est pas trop mal isolé non? Demanda le marchand.

- Oui ça va.

- Mmh, je pourrai peut-être regarder si je peux améliorer ça.

- Et en plus j'ai quelque chose qui me gène.

- Où ça? Demanda Balin.

- Sur le nez, ça me gratte... Pis sur la joue aussi...

- Ah ben non hein! Ne dis pas toi aussi que tu t'es fait piquer!

- Je vois pas comment, il n'y a pas de moustique. Han! Ou alors c'était quand on était dehors! Oh mon dieu!

- Quoi?!

- Oh mon dieu!

- Quoi?! Le marchand commença à s'affoler et à zigzaguer sur la route. En fin de compte c'est lui qui commençait à avoir peur.

- Attention! Tonna Dwalin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bofur? Demanda le nain à sa gauche.

- Arrêtes-toi copain!

Le marchand s'arrêta et Bofur descendit en trombe de la voiture et se mit en plein devant les lumières, laissant sa portière grande ouverte.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Demanda Balin qui le regardait de derrière.

- Mais venez! Cria-t-il.

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut qu'on vienne? Dit Dwalin.

- Je sais pas. Répondit le marchand en haussant les épaules.

- Allez descendez! Dit-il en faisant des grands gestes. Balin se dévoua et le rejoignit.

- Fermes les portes Baba! Ferme les portes. Il revint et les ferma toutes les deux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Regarde mon nez.

- Pourquoi?

- Regarde mon nez! Il regarda attentivement et vit ce que Bofur craignait... Une piqûre.

- Aaaah oui...

- J'ai été piqué c'est ça?

- Oui.

- Et ma joue?

- Aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Demanda Dwalin après avoir entre ouverte sa fenêtre. Le marchand décida lui aussi d'ouvrir la sienne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Il a été piqué.

- Quoi?! Où?

- Sur le pifffff! J'ai été piqué sur le pifff! J'ai été piqué sur le piffff! Oh mon dieu, mon nez!

- Viens voir viens voir! Le marchand descendit de la voiture après avoir fermé sa fenêtre pour le voir. Aaaah oui. Mmh... C'est moche tout ça en effet, il est bien rouge, t'es pas beau.

- T'es pas obligé de me dire ça, tu me l'as déjà dit tout à l'heure.

- C'est pas grave Bofur. Allez venez, sinon tu vas encore te faire piquer et nous aussi si on reste devant les lumières.

- Oui! S'exclama Bofur. Balin rentra et Bofur le suivit, cependant il fut interpellé par le marchand.

- Attends!

- Quoi? Il se retourna.

- Le... Le... Là! Dit-il d'une voix tremblante et le montrant du doigt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!

- Su... Su... Sur toi! Là! Cria-t-il.

- Quoi?! Quoi?! Où ça?!

- Non ne bouges pas!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!

- Une énorme araignée!

- Quoi?! Bofur fit les yeux ronds. Enlève-la-moi vite vite!

- Aaaah! Hurla le marchand d'un cri terrifiant. Bofur fit pareil et se secoua dans tous les sens sous le regard des autres nains qui souriaient.

- Elle est où, elle est où?!

- Là, là!

- Où?! Le marchand cria une nouvelle fois et lui aussi. Il se secoua à nouveau se tapant partout et le marchand se mit à rigoler.

- C'est bon elle est partie?

- C'était une blague!

- Quoi?

- Oui, tu aurais vu ta tête! Trop drôle, avec tes gros yeux. Ah ah ah ah! Le marchand se plia, mettant sa main au ventre.

- Ooooh, c'est pas drôle, tu m'as fait peur.

- C'était le but et il faut dire qu'il faut vraiment pas grand-chose pour te faire peur.

- Bon! Vous avez fini vos gamineries? Demanda Dwalin après avoir ouvert la porte. On vous attend!

- Oui on arrive. Alala Bobo, trop drôle. Je savais bien qu'on pouvait s'amuser à faire peur.

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux et se rattachèrent.

- Nan mais j'ai fait exprès, j'ai joué la comédie, j'ai même pas eu peur.

- Menteur, tu as dit le contraire.

- Ah oui... Il est gros mon bouton sur le nez? Demanda-t-il au vieux nain.

- Un peu.

- Ça veut dire quoi un peu?

- Gros.

- Oh... Et moi qui rigolais de Kili en disant que tant que c'était pas sur le pif...

- Tu as dû te faire piquer quand tu dormais. Dit Dwalin.

- Mmh...

- En tout cas, tu n'as pas intérêt à nous redonner ça, je ne veux pas être atteint. Va donc rejoindre Kiki avec son bouton.

- Oui... Ma foi... Ça me donne un style non? Dit-il en rigolant.

- Un super style!

- On va peut-être rentrer non? Demanda Balin au marchand.

- Mmh oui, je pense. Il vaut mieux plier bagage avant d'être dévorés par les moustiques et avant que Bofur nous contamine.

- Je n'ai pas de maladie. Et si ça se trouve, Thorin sera pareil que moi!

- Oh non, Monsieur Thorin ne peut pas être boutonneux.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que Monsieur Thorin, c'est Monsieur Thorin.

- Il aurait bien de la chance.

Ils firent demi-tour et rentèrent au royaume, s'arrêtant vers les trois nains qui les attendaient depuis un bout de temps. Trop longtemps pour Kili, qui s'était refait piquer et Fili aussi. Et bien évidemment, comme le marchand l'avait dit, en bon médium qu'il était, Thorin n'avait rien.

- Ah ben enfin! Vous voilà! On s'impatientait. S'exclama le plus jeune.

- Oui désolé, nous n'avons pas vu le temps.

- En plus, me suis fait repiquer...

- Ah ah! Il s'est fait repiquer! Mon pauvre, tu n'es pas le seul. Bobo aussi s'est fait piquer.

- Ah bon?

- Oui. Et devine où?

- Je sais pas.

- Sur le nez! Kili et Fili rigolèrent.

- Sur la joue aussi...

- Moi aussi je me suis fait piquer. Ça me gratte dans le cou et vers les mains. Dit Fili en se grattant le cou.

- Et vous Monsieur Thorin? P'tite piquouse?

- Non, pas que je sache.

- Je vous l'avais dit! Je vous l'avais dit! Monsieur Thorin n'a rien!

- Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Non en fait, on a dit que si ça se trouve, vous étiez piqués aussi et pas Monsieur Thorin. Et j'avais raison! Pour la peine, j'ai droit à une double médaille en chocolat. Hé hé! Vous savez la meilleure aussi? J'ai fait peur à Bobo!

- Comment? Demandèrent les trois nains.

- Olala, trop facile, j'ai fait comme s'il y avait une araignée sur lui, parce qu'en fait on s'est arrêtés pour voir son bouton, parce qu'on n'était pas sûr que c'était un bouton. Donc il s'est mis devant les lumières et Balin a regardé. En effet, c'était un bouton et après baba est rentré et moi j'ai dit qu'il avait une araignée, et vous auriez vu sa tête olala, c'était épique. En plus il n'arrêtait pas de se secouer.

- Non mais je faisais exprès, j'ai pas eu peur.

- Ouai ouai, on te croit

- Et sinon, vous avez trouvé ça comment? Leur demanda Fili.

- Très bien. Marchand nous a même dit l'histoire du berger à sa façon.

- C'est quoi?

- Oh il te le dira après, on discutera plus à l'intérieur. Parce que là, j'ai pas envie de rester une minute de plus à me faire dévorer.

- Tout à fait d'accord. Et moi je ne veux pas que mon visage s'abime. Surtout si c'est pour ressembler à éléphant man.

- Si, ça pourrait être drôle et ça serait une bonne occasion pour se moquer. Dit Kili en rigolant.

- Et ben non, parce que nous rentrons.

Les nains rentrèrent suivi du marchand et sa voiture qu'il rentra, puis ils allèrent tous les sept discuter encore un peu de cette magnifique balade au calme et au chaud.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**xxxxxxxxxx**

La matinée qui s'annonçait n'allait pas être de tout repos pour Kili et le marchand. Kili devait s'attaquer aux médailles en chocolat. C'était la condition pour pouvoir conduire en premier et il comptait bien que ça soit lui le premier, ça ne devait en aucun cas être Bofur ou Thorin. Il se leva très tôt pour les commencer, car il n'avait jamais fait ça. Rien de très compliqué s'était-il dit, or c'était tout le contraire, il s'y reprit à plusieurs reprises car il n'avait aucune aide, et la pâtisserie c'était pas trop son truc. Il se contentait seulement de manger et de savourer ces délicieux desserts.

Il en mit partout, se salit avec le chocolat qu'il mit sur ses habits, et aussi après l'avoir goûté et s'essuyer les doigts. La table ne ressemblait plus à rien, elle était sale et sa couleur n'était... plus vraiment apparente. En une heure il avait réussi à en faire quatre. C'était un véritable exploit, et il était fier de lui. Puis il recommença après avoir enfin pris le coup de main.

Concernant le marchand, lui, s'était également levé tôt pour se mettre au boulot sur sa voiture. Il trouva quatre petites lumières rondes qu'il installa au plafond. Encore plus compliqué pour les brancher, mais il y arriva tout de même au bout d'un certain temps. Tout comme Kili, ça lui avait donné du fil à retorde, mais rien ne lui résistait. Il alla ensuite récupérer ou du moins... piquer un cor (le plus petit qu'il eut trouver). Très compliquer aussi pour l'installer, il dû revoir l'esthétique de la voiture pour que celui-ci sorte par un trou pour qu'on l'entende. Il l'installa alors comme la cheminée d'une locomotive, après avoir fait un trou dans le toit.

Puis il pensa à ce qu'avait dit Bofur hier soir. Que Monsieur avait froid. Il essaya alors de trouver une solution pour encore plus isoler l'intérieur de l'habitacle, mais n'en trouva point, ce qui le déçut... Il laissa donc tomber pour cette fois-ci, mais il trouva autre chose. Il donna des noms à ses toutes nouvelles inventions, comme il l'avait fait avant. Il se mit à penser, penser et réussi à en trouver. Pour ses lumières, il les appellerait: les phares et pour le cor: le klaxon. Allez savoir où il avait été chercher ça, il ne savait pas lui-même...

Une fois qu'il eut fini son boulot, il se précipita vers les nains pour leur en faire part. Il fut aussi très curieux de savoir si Kili avait commencé ses médailles. Il trouva en premier Balin qui se baladait dans le royaume. Puis ce fut autour de Dwalin, Thorin, Bofur, qu'il eut du mal à trouver car il dormait encore, bien enfoui sous sa couette. Il le taquina sur ses boutons, puis ils allèrent chercher Fili et Kili, mais trouvèrent uniquement Fili, ce qui était incroyable... Le marchand n'en revenait pas, il l'interrogea et sut la vérité concernant son petit frère. Il faisait les médailles... Apprenant cette magnifique nouvelle qui le fit sauter de joie, il partit avec les autres en direction de la cuisine pour le voir à l'œuvre. Malheureusement, le jeune nain avait terminé. La cuisine était toute neuve, plus aucune tache nulle part, le sol était brillant, les ustensiles rangés et les médailles empilées sur une belle assiette en porcelaine. Kili mit la dernière médaille sur les autres, avant d'être surpris par ses compagnons qui arrivèrent avec fracas à cause du marchand.

- Où es-tu donc mon petit Kiki! Aaaah! Te voilà! dit-il en s'approchant de lui, puis le serrant dans ses bras, encore sous la jouissance. Alors comme ça, Monsieur fait mes médailles?!

- Oui! Et je viens de les finir. Vous arrivez pile poil.

- J'en suis heureux. Tu as tout fini fini?

- Oui, tout fini fini.

- Tu as bien travaillé à ce que je vois, la cuisine est vraiment propre, je suis époustouflé.

- Et moi donc, déclara Thorin qui la regardait du sol au plafond.

- A croire que tu n'as même pas fait les médailles, tellement c'est propre.

- C'est bien toi Kili? C'est bien toi qui est dans ce corps? l'interrogea son frère. Si c'est pas toi, je veux immédiatement que tu quittes ce corps et que tu me rendes mon frère! cria-t-il en s'énervant, devant les autres qui le regardait bizarrement.

- Non mais... c'est moi Fee, c'est moi, c'est Kee.

- Fiou. J'ai eu peur, dit-il en lui mettant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Alors? Où sont tes médailles en chocolat Kili? demanda Balin.

- Oui oui! Je veux les goûter, dit le marchand en se frottant les mains, comme les mouches avec leurs pattes avant.

- Vous allez être épatés! En plus j'ai fait un super dessin comme vous avez demandé. C'était simple comme tout, les doigts dans le nez!

- Aaaah! Je suis fier de toi. Viens voir? Kili les prit et les ramena sur la table, où l'on pouvait déjà apercevoir le sentiment qu'éprouvait le marchand avec ses gros yeux et son silence, avant même qu'il ne les pose. Un petit silence régna dans la pièce, mais qui s'interrompit par Kili.

- Alors? Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? demanda-t-il avec son beau sourire, en les regardant un par un.

- Oulà... dit Dwalin d'un ton très désespérant qui fit perdre le sourire au nain.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Elles sont pas bien?

- Euh...

- Quoi?! Aucun ne décrocha un mot. Ils avaient tous le regard rivé sur les médailles. Jusqu'à ce que le marchand prenne enfin la parole.

- C'est des médailles ça?! s'écria-t-il.

- Ben oui, dit Kili d'un ton très calme.

- Mais elles sont toutes tordues! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Elles sont pas rondes!

- Vous trouvez qu'elles sont tordues?

- Un peu... dirent les nains.

- Et c'est quoi ça?! C'est ton dessin?!

- Ben oui. Il est beau non?

- Ça ressemble à quoi? demanda Balin en prenant une médaille.

- Quoi, vous voyez pas? C'est un bonhomme qui sourit, y a les yeux, le nez et la bouche.

- Mais... c'est... c'est des points et un trait. C'est pas un dessin ça!

- Mais si. C'est un bonhomme

- Drôle de bonhomme, dit Dwalin.

- Mais non, il est très bien, déclara Bofur avec gaieté.

- Il est très bien, dit aussi son grand frère

- Merci.

- C'est pas un bonhomme ça.

- Oui, ben en matière de bonhomme, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux.

- Mmh... mouai... tu aurais pu faire mon losange ou le cœur quand même quoique... le losange aurait peut-être ressemblé à un carré et le cœur à un rond.

- Si vous êtes pas content tant pis. Je les garde pour moi. Et en plus je me suis donné du mal. Je vous ai même fait deux grosses pour vous et Thorin, comme vous avez demandé... et j'ai oublié la mienne en plus...

- C'est bien coco, merci. Tu as raison, on ne va pas chipoter sur la forme. Tant qu'elles sont bonnes, c'est bon. Je vais goûter ça, miam-miam.

Le marchand en prit une toute petite pour garder le meilleur pour la fin, ainsi que Bofur et Fili.

- Hé! Vous faites quoi? demanda-t-il aux deux nains.

- Quoi? On goûte aussi, c'est normal, répondit Fili.

- Non non non! Vous ne faites rien! Vous ne mettez rien dans votre boca!

- Pourquoi? Dirent les deux nains en se regardant.

- Parce qu'il faut laisser goûter le maître en premier.

- Mais j'ai pas encore déjeuné! déclara Bofur.

- C'est qui le maître, c'est vous?

- Oui.

- Aaaah ben non, dans ce cas, c'est Kili le maître, c'est lui qui les a faite.

- Non, quand je parle de maître, je veux dire que c'est celui qui a eu l'idée. En l'occurrence: moi. Ce qui veut dire que Kili est mon... est mon... est mon serviteur!

- Et pis quoi encore!

- Ben si, tu l'es. Tu m'as fait mes médailles hi hi. Ou tu préfères peut-être que je dise que tu es mon esclave ou mon valet, ah ben non, c'est Fili mon valet, ou mon domestique si tu préfères.

- Aucun, je suis ni un esclave, ni un domestique ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Je travaille à mon compte perso.

- Tout comme moi. Et comme tout le monde je suppose, non? Personne ne répondit. Vous travaillez tous sous le compte de quelqu'un?! Vous aussi Monsieur Thorin?! Mais comment est-ce possible?! Il faut que je vous délivre de cette emprise! Où sont vos chaînes?!

- Personne n'est sous la botte de quelqu'un, lui dit Thorin.

- Aaaah, vous m'avez fait peur. J'y ai cru un instant, parce que personne répondait, c'est pour ça.

- C'était parce que votre question était nulle, indiqua Fili.

- Ah... mmh...

- Vous n'avez toujours pas goûté, dit le cuistot.

- Oui. Je vais te dire ça dans un instant. Hum hum... Mesdames et Messieurs, l'heure est grave... euh... non... je veux dire... euh... l'heure du verdict a sonné! Vous allez connaitre la note que va recevoir Kili. Sera-t-il dans la moyenne? Tel est le mystère, car c'est moi qui vais le dire. Si oui, tu recevras un gros bisou de ma part et dans le cas contraire, tu recevras une fessée.

- Faut pas exagérer non plus.

- Si si. Attention, roulement de tambour! Il fit le bruitage des baguettes frappant le tambour. (Comme un pro)

- Allez dépêches-toi, j'ai envie de goûter, dit Bofur en s'impatientant.

- Oui oui, deux minutes, tranquille... D'ailleurs je pense à ça d'un coup, à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Il n'y a pas de Mesdames. A moins que quelqu'un dans la pièce ici présent en est une? Les femmes sont aussi poilues chez vous, elles ont des barbes, c'est bien ça?

- Oui.

- Ça doit faire bizarre. Vous aimez bien?

- Marchand... tapa du pied Thorin.

- Oui oui. Non mais c'est vrai, vous aimez?

- Marchand!

- Oh? dit-il avec un hoquet de surprise. Excusez-moi Monsieur Thorin, excusez-moi. Je suis long? demanda-t-il en étant tout tristounet.

- Oui!

- Bon bon bon... bien... dans ce cas, c'est parti! Il croqua un petit bout et mâcha. Cependant il rejeta le morceau sous le regard surpris de tous les nains.

- Oh! Qu'est-ce que vous faites! s'écria Kili.

- Mais c'est dégueu!

- Quoi?! Non mais ça va pas! Vous rigolez!

- C'est quoi ce goût?! Tu as goûté?

- Non.

- Vite vite, de l'eau! Il accourut pour prendre un verre d'eau, qu'il but d'une seule traite. Aaaah, ça fait du bien...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? c'est du chocolat périmé? demanda Fili.

- Non non non! Pas du tout! C'est salé!

- N'importe quoi, c'est impossible, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait l'être.

- Si si! Goûte! Goûtez! Pas vous Monsieur Thorin. Je ne veux pas que vous tombiez malade ou que vous passiez votre journée aux toilettes.

- Moi non plus, dit Dwalin.

- Y a pas de souci, moi je veux bien goûter, dit Fili. C'est ce que je voulais faire en plus.

- Et moi aussi dit Bofur. J'aurai déjà quelque chose dans l'estomac.

- Moi aussi, dit également Balin.

Les trois nains goutèrent et tous constatèrent la même chose. Du sel était bien présent...

- Baaah, beurk, c'est pas bon, dit Fili en recrachant dans sa main. Mais comment t'as réussi ton coup?

- Quoi, c'est pas bon? Mais c'est pas possible, vous êtes tous contre moi!

- Cha... cha va, dit Bofur qui était toujours en train de manger.

- Comment tu fais pour manger ça? demanda Fili.

- Aucune idée, mais je mange parce que j'ai faim.

- C'est vrai que c'est salé, confirma Balin en reposant son autre bout.

- C'est pas possible, je n'ai pas mis de sel.

- Si si, il y a du sel!

- Non, c'est impossible!

- Tu as bien dû faire quelque chose, dit Thorin.

- Non!

- Si si, tu as fait quelque chose, il est pas arrivé là tout seul. A moins qu'il s'est dit: «oh?! Kili fait des médailles en chocolat, miam, mais comme je ne l'aime pas, je vais mettre mon grain de sel». Puis, il s'est mis à barboter avec le sucre en se disant: «qu'est-ce que je suis bien là-dedans»

- J'ai pas mis de sel, j'ai juste rajouté un peu de sucre c'est tout.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que le chocolat avait pas de goût

- Mais si, ça a toujours du goût.

- Non non, il avait pas de goût, c'est pour ça.

- C'était du combien de pour cent? demanda le marchand.

- Pour cent quoi?

- Pourcentage de cacao.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais.

- Raaaa, tu ne lis pas les recettes avant de faire la cuisine?

- Mmh... non

- Il est où l'emballage?

- Dans la poubelle.

Le marchand se dirigea vers la poubelle et se mit à fouiner pour retrouver le papier d'emballage qui était tout en boule et déchiré puis il dit:

- C'est du soixante-dix pour cent!

- Soixante quoi?

- Soixante-dix pour cent de cacao, dit Balin.

- Avec soixante-dix pour cent, tu dis que ça a pas de goût? dit le marchand en revenant.

- Non.

- Il y a soixante-dix pour cent de cacao dans le chocolat et trente pour cent d'autres ingrédients, y compris le sucre, ce qui fait que c'est beaucoup moins sucré. C'est sûrement pour ça que tu as trouvé que ça n'avait pas de goût.

- Le cacao dominait le sucre. Et c'était très bien! Elles auraient été en pur chocolat!

- J'ai rajouté du sucre, parce que c'était pas terrible. Pour moi c'était pas très bon, c'était un peu amer.

- Ok ok. Mais alors, comment le sel est arrivé là? interrogea Dwalin qui voulait savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Il a dû se passer quelque chose... mais quoi... le marchand réfléchi et Kili aussi, puis il dit:

- Euh...ah... je crois savoir...

- C'est vrai? demanda Thorin.

- Oui...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu?

- Vas-y explique-toi. Nous t'écoutons très cher.

- En fait quand j'ai goûté les carrés de chocolat, j'ai trouvé que ça avait pas trop de goût alors j'ai rajouté le sucre dans la casserole quand je le faisait fondre. Mais... si ça se trouve c'était peut-être du sel...

- Olalalala! Mais comment peut-on faire une chose pareil?! Mélanger le sucre et le sel! s'écria le marchand en tirant la grimace.

- Alors ça... faut le faire, dit Bofur. Même lui n'en revenait pas.

- Hé! J'y peux rien si ça a la même couleur. En plus il y avait pas d'étiquettes sur la boîte.

- Mais t'as pas senti?

- Senti quoi?

- L'odeur entre le sucre et le sel, on la sent quand même, dit Fili.

- Mmh... non. Et j'ai pas que ça à faire que de sentir l'odeur.

- Olalala...

- Tu es très fort Kili, le félicita Dwalin avec ironie.

- On la sent la différence!

- Et tu n'as pas goûté quand tu avais fini? demanda Thorin.

- Non.

- Il faut toujours goûter tes plats! Toujours! C'est l'art du cuisiner! Sans ça, tu peux faire de la cuisine de chiotte sans t'en rendre compte!

- Oui ben moi, je ne suis pas cuisinier.

- On mangera des médailles en chocolat salées, plaisanta Bofur

- Mais c'est pas bon, rechigna le marchand.

- Mais si, ça change. Ça fait du sucré salé. C'est une nouveauté, et c'est la nouveauté de Kili!

- Même pas fichu de faire des médailles en chocolat. C'est pourtant pas compliqué!

- Apparemment si... dit Dwalin.

- Mais c'est tout nouveau, c'est...

- Je vais goûter pour te dire ça.

- Quoi? Mais... mais... Monsieur Thorin, qu'est ce que vous faites? Ne mangez pas!

- Vous allez arrêter oui?! Laissez-moi tranquille, si je veux goûter, je goûte, surtout que ce sont les médailles de mon neveu.

Thorin goûta, sourcils froncés, sous le silence de mort que les autres provoquaient en attendant sa réaction.

- Hum... dit-il en toussotant. C'est... c'est bien salé.

- Ça va monsieur Thorin, vous allez bien? demanda le marchand inquiet.

- Oui, mais c'est immangeable.

- Et toi, tu n'as même pas goûté!

- C'est vrai. Vous ne pouvez rien me reprocher, car je les ai faite avec bon cœur. Il en prit une et la mangea. Elles sont très bonnes, dit-il en mâchant difficilement pour ne pas recracher et faire plaisir au marchand.

- Han! s'exclama le marchand en faisant les yeux ronds. Et mon chocolat blanc? Il est où?

- Le chocolat blanc?

- Oui.

- Il y avait du chocolat blanc? dit kili en se grattant la tête après avoir fini sa médaille.

- Oui il y avait du chocolat blanc. Tu devais m'en faire!

- Ah ben je ne me souviens plus. Vous êtes sûr?

- Oh que oui. Sûr et certain. Monsieur Thorin et Fili étaient présents quand je l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas?

- Je sais plus, répondit Fili.

- Quoi?! C'est quoi cette mémoire? Monsieur Thorin? Vous vous souvenez quand même?!

- Oui.

- Aaaah. Deux contre deux! Et c'est moi et Monsieur Thorin qui gagnons, vous avez perdu!

- Pourquoi? demanda Bofur.

- Parce que j'ai un roi qui fait parti de mon équipe et le roi gagne toujours, donc Monsieur Thorin et moi gagnons.

- Si tu le dis.

- Alors il est où?

- Ben y en a pas.

- Et pourquoi y en a pas?

- Parce que j'ai oublié.

- Mon Dieu... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi... je crois que ton cas est très grave...

- Mais non, mon cas est très bien et au moins les médailles au chocolat blanc ne pourront pas être salées, vu qu'elles ne sont pas là!

- Oui! Heureusement.

- Au moins, elles sont sauvées, plaisanta Bofur.

- De toute façon, tu vas les refaire et ce, sous ma surveillance.

- Oh ben non.

- Si si.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que.

- Oui, mais pourquoi?

- Parce que.

- Allez, dites!

- Non.

- Si! Allez!

- Oh! Cria Thorin d'un ton haut et fort, leur indiquant qu'ils devaient tout de suite arrêter ce petit jeu.

- M'en fiche, c'est quand même moi qui vais conduire en premier.

- Mmh... non.

- Pourquoi?!

- Parce que tu es nul, tu n'as pas réussi à faire correctement mes médailles en chocolat. Bon... je t'accorde un point pour ton bonhomme, c'est déjà pas mal.

- Vous êtes vraiment pas sympa.

- Vous êtes un peu dur Marchand, confirma le vieux nain.

- C'est la justice qui veut ça.

- Je les ai faite avec amour, je me suis démené pour les faire. J'y ai passé toute la matinée et je me suis levé tôt pour les faire. C'est la première fois que je me lève si tôt!

- Ouai ouai.

- Si! Fili! Dis-lui!

- Oui, j'étais là. Enfin... quand je me suis levé, il était déjà en train de les faire.

- Et il est pas resté! J'ai fait tout seul!

- Ben il aurait dû rester.

- Quoi? C'est vous-même qui avez dit que je devais pas rester avec.

- Oui, mais vu l'état de mes médailles, tu aurais dû surveiller ton petit frère. Et tu aurais dû l'aider, parce que tu es son grand frère, et les grands frères aident toujours les petits frères, sinon, ils sont vraiment pas gentils.

- Vous insinuez quoi? Que je ne suis pas gentil?

- Mmh... moui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre, vous m'avez dit de ne pas l'aider, alors je l'ai pas fait. Et maintenant on me le reproche. Pfff, dit-il en croisant les bras et faisant la moue.

- En fait c'est toi qui as loupé les médailles, dit Bofur. C'est pas Kili.

- Tout à fait Bobo! C'est lui!

- Non non, je ne porterai pas le chapeau.

- On s'en fiche, de qui a tort, qui a raison, dit Thorin. Ils les referont tous les deux cet après-midi, en première heure.

- Quoi? dirent ses neveux.

- Vous m'avez entendu, vous les faites et comme ça on en parle plus. Tu t'occuperas de celles au chocolat blanc Fili et toi au noir.

- Mais...

- Mais rien du tout, vous le ferez, un point c'est tout.

- Vous me surprenez Monsieur Thorin, je n'en revient pas. Bon! Vous avez entendu votre Tonton?! Après manger, op op op! Rebelote, et qu'elles soient bien cette fois-ci. Et vous pouvez même en faire aux pralinés si vous voulez.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas leur en demander trop, dit Dwalin.

- Et moi je peux en faire aussi? demanda Bofur.

- Mmh... tu veux?

- Oui, ça serait bien. Les trois jeunes font la cuisine! Et les vieux, font rien. Pénards sur les fauteuils.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça? Tu es en train de dire que je suis vieux Bobo?

- Mmmmh... je crois.

- En ce qui me concerne, je suis certain que c'est moi le plus jeune d'entre vous. Je suis un homme ne l'oubliez pas, je n'ai pas deux cents ans ou je ne sais combien, comme vous les nains.

- Ben alors, les trois jeunes des nains.

- Tu insultes Monsieur Thorin? Thorin souffla, mais ne dit rien. Il aimait bien que le marchand prenne sa défense, car ça le faisait rire.

- Mais non.

- Si! Et tu insultes aussi Baba et Linlin! Ooooh mon grand, là ça va pas! Pour la peine, ça sera toi qui feras celles aux pralinés!

- Chouette!

- C'est justement ce qu'il voulait, souligna Balin.

- Oui! admit le nain au chapeau. Ok, c'est bon! Les rôles sont attribués! Fili blanc, Kili noir, moi, pralinés.

- Vous avez intérêt à faire ça bien.

- T'inquiètes pas, elles vont être tip-top!

- Je vous fais confiance. Enfin... je TE fais confiance plutôt.

- Merci Marchand... dirent les plus jeunes.

- Sur ce, nous allons maintenant passer à ma voiture. C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous chercher, avant que Kiki ne chamboule tout. Vous allez être épatés, comme il a dit tout à l'heure, mais ce, sur mon boulot, parce que je suis un expert. Je vais remonter le niveau, car en ce moment même où je vous parle, il est très bas.

- J'ai toujours pas déjeuné!

- Tu déjeuneras après Bobo, tu peux bien attendre cinq minutes?

- Oui, mais dis plutôt une demie-heure...

- Mmh... moui!

- Allons voir ça, dit Thorin.

Ils quittèrent tous la cuisine et le marchand s'arrêta vers Kili.

- Ça, c'est pour n'avoir pas réussi à faire mes médailles, lui dit-il en lui mettant une fessée devant les autres. Et ta note est de trois sur dix! Je t'ai donné deux points bonus.

Puis il partit en faisant comme si de rien n'était, passant à côté de Fili qui rigolait. Quand le marchand disait quelque chose, il le faisait, surtout quand il s'agissait de mettre une fessée.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le ventre de Bofur gargouillait à n'en plus pouvoir, il avait faim et voulait déjeuner très rapidement, mais avant ça, il devait aller voir la voiture de son copain qui était très heureux de pouvoir leur montrer les merveilles qu'il avait fait dessus. Ils arrivèrent tous les sept devant et tout ce que Kili eut à dire était une critique, tout comme le marchand avait fait avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est moche, c'est quoi cette cheminée qui sort du toit? demanda-t-il avec un air très sérieux, alors qu'il ne le pensait pas du tout.

- c'est pas une cheminée, c'est le cor idiot!

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi tu dis une cheminée?

- Parce que j'avais envie.

- Aaaah ouai! Ça change! s'exclama Bofur.

- L'esthétique n'est plus la même avec le cor. Pourquoi vous avez fait un trou? demanda Fili.

- C'est pour que les autres entendent. Il faut bien souffler dedans et que le son se projette à l'extérieur voyons.

- Mmh...

- Où t'as trouvé le cor?

- Sur une étagère, personne ne s'en servait, alors je l'ai pris.

- Hein hein. En fait, tu l'as un peu piqué.

- Non non, pas piqué. Emprunter.

- Emprunter pendant combien de temps? lui demanda Thorin.

- Aaaah ça, seul l'avenir nous le dira.

- C'est dommage que t'as fait un trou dedans. Tu aurais pu le faire sortir par une fenêtre.

- Y avait pas de place Bobo, il aurait pas pu passer.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai...

- Réfléchi dans ta petite tête.

- Oui, mais ça c'est parce que j'ai pas déjeuné. Toutes mes fonctions intellectuelles ne marchent pas.

- Tu prends quoi au petit déjeuner?

- Un grand bol de chocolat avec quatre tartines de confiture, du raisin, un yaourt et des croissants, des bananes et...

- Ok ok, en fait tu manges bien.

- Oui. Et là j'ai faim, mais si je reste c'est bien pour te faire plaisir.

- Mooooh, merci mon Bobo. En fin de compte non, je te dis pas merci, c'est la moindre des politesses que tu restes.

- Haaaan!

- Je rigole.

- Vous en avez pas trouvé un plus petit? l'interrogea Fili.

- Non. Pis bon... il fallait bien qu'il soit grand aussi, fallait que ça sorte à l'extérieur.

- Mmh... heureusement que les embouchures de chaque cor sont fines, pis le pavillon n'est pas trop gros, ça va.

- Vous savez qu'il y en a des plus petits Marchand, fit remarquer Balin.

- Oui, mais j'ai trouvé que celui-là et je l'ai trouvé pas mal. Il ne dépasse pas trop, si?

- Non, ça va. Ça lui fait comme le chapeau des champignons, mais avec un trou au milieu.

- Normal, c'est un cor.

- Oui, c'est ce que je dis.

- Aaaah, en fait c'était une comparaison...

- Je peux souffler dedans? demanda Fili.

- Dans quoi?

- dans le cor.

- Fait donc, je t'y autorise.

Fili prit place à l'intérieur, respira tout l'air possible et souffla dedans.

- Woooo woooo woooo! Ça pète dans les oreilles! cria Bofur.

- Stop stop! s'écria Kili en se bouchant les oreilles et les autres aussi, puis Fili s'arrêta.

- Aaaah... il fait un de ces bruit, tu as trop soufflé Fili.

- Oui, mais faut bien souffler pour qu'on puisse nous entendre, dit le Marchand.

- Ah ben là je crois qu'on a bien entendu. Mes oreilles ont raisonnées, plaisanta Bofur.

- Je suis sourd! déclara Fili en sortant de la voiture.

- Quoi?! Kili s'empressa d'aller vers lui. Tu es sûr c'est vrai?

- Quoi?!

- Han! Fili est sourd, il est sourd!

- Mais non, c'est juste qu'il a les oreilles bouchées c'est tout.

- Tu m'entends Fee?

- Oui. Puis il se mit à parler plus fort. C'est le cor! Ça raisonne dans la voiture! C'est trop fort, ça m'a cassé les tympans!

- Roooo tu as fini de faire ta chochotte Fifi? rouspéta le marchand.

- Je crois qu'il est sourd Marchand. Baille un coup ça va aller, ça va te déboucher les oreilles. Fili essaya, mais rien ne se passa.

- Ça va Fili? Demanda Thorin inquiet.

- Non! Il essaya encore une fois de bailler et le marchand se moqua.

- Ha ha! Il a du chocolat sur une dent.

- Où? demanda kili.

- Là! Ouvre la bouche mon grand. Il ouvrit la bouche et le marchand lui montra.

- Baaah c'est rien ça. La dent est juste colorée.

- Ça lui fait une dent pourrie. Tu as une dent pourrie mon garçon.

- Vous êtes pas mieux! cria Fili qui avait quand même entendu sa réflexion.

- Oh... mmh... pfff...

- ha ha! rigola son frère.

- On s'en moque, il nettoiera ses dents après, dit Dwalin.

- Baille, baille! s'écria Kili en lui tenant la tête entre ses mains. Allez Fee!

- Vous avez rendu mon neveu sourd! tonna Thorin en le rejoignant.

- Mais non, mais non, il fait exprès. Hein tu fais exprès?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

- Rien du tout Fee, t'occupes pas.

- Ça... ça résonne dans mes oreilles, j'entends un biiiip tout aigu.

- Quoi?! Thorin!

- Bravo! Fili est sourd maintenant! Et ce, par votre faute! gronda le roi, avec un ton très méchant. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici! Partez!

- Non non Monsieur Thorin! Non! Raaah, laissez-moi faire. Pousse-toi! dit-il à kili. Bon, viens voir?! Baille comme ça, ouvre grand la mâchoire.

- Ça marche pas, on a déjà essayé, dit Kili.

- Oh c'est bon hein, tu vas me laisser faire oui? Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de souffler autant?

- Quoi?!

- Rien. Bon...

- Laissez-le tranquille! cracha Thorin de sa grosse voix, on va s'en occuper. Balin, emmène-le...

- Non non non, je m'en charge Monsieur Thorin, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis médecin! Tout va bien se passer.

- Il est médecin? Demanda Kili à Balin.

- Mmh... apparemment

- je savais pas.

- Nous non plus, dit Dwalin.

- Il ment, déclara Thorin.

- T'es sûr?

- oui, quasiment.

- Vous êtes médecin Marchand?

- Oui, à mes heures perdues.

- En effet, il ment. Enfin... moitié moitié on va dire.

- Mmh...

- Allez mon grand, ouvre grand ta boca et baille, baille!

- c'est ce que je fais!

- Bon ok ok, arrête tout. Mmh... le marchand réfléchit à ses recettes maison pour guérir quelques petits trucs de ce genre. Je crois que tu ne me laisses pas le choix, et laisses-toi faire. Le marchand mit son doigt dans sa bouche, puis le mit ensuite dans l'oreille droite de Fili.

- Aaaah! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?! cria Kili en le voyant faire et voir son frère se débattre.

- Arrête, ne bouge pas, c'est pour ton bien, stop arrête! Bobo aide-moi! Tiens-le!

- J'arrive! Bofur se plaça derrière Fili et lui tenu les bras derrière le dos.

- Mais lâchez-moi!

- Arrêtez! Hurla Thorin. Laissez-le!

- Non non non, laissez-moi faire Monsieur Thorin, je suis médecin! C'est bon, une oreille de faite! La gauche maintenant! Il répéta l'opération, puis Bofur lâcha Fili.

- Non mais ça va pas! cria le jeune nain en secouant ses oreilles comme s'il voulait enlever de l'eau pour les déboucher, puis les essuya.

- C'est bon t'as vidé?

- Laissez-moi!

- Non non, secoue-toi bien! Et maintenant tu bailles.

- Non!

- Baille je te dis! Ouvre la bouche. Il s'approcha de lui et voulut lui ouvrir de force pour qu'il baille.

- Mais arrêtez! Gronda Dwalin en s'approchant du marchand pour lui retenir le bras (en faisant attention à ne pas lui casser)

- Non non, ça va marcher, laissez-moi faire! Baille!

- Allez baille Fili, lui dit Thorin pour que tout se termine enfin. Fili bailla et entendit un petit "bloup" dans ses oreilles.

- Hé mais... mais... hé, ça marche!

- Aaaah, je vous l'avais dit!

- C'est vrai? s'étonna Kili.

- Ouai! J'entends super bien, j'entends plus le bip.

- ho ho! s'exclama son petit frère et le serra dans ses bras. Fili n'est plus sourd!

- Comment avez-vous fait? demanda Balin.

- Pas compliqué, vous avez bien vu, j'ai...

- Oui oui, on a vu, dit Thorin en le coupant immédiatement pour lui épargner les détails.

- D'accord.

- C'est vous qui avez inventé ça? demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Comment avez-vous trouvé cette astuce? interrogea Balin.

- Je ne sais pas. Un jour, j'ai eu les oreilles bouchées et j'ai fait ça, et après elles étaient comme neuves. Bon... c'est peut-être pas très propre, mais c'est efficace!

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on a vu, dit Kili.

- Je pense que ça doit être la salive qui fait ça... c'est peut-être gras et ça enlève l'aiguë... mmh...

- C'est dégoutant, fit remarquer Dwalin.

- Alors?! Tu ne me dis pas merci? Je t'ai débouché les oreilles!

- Vous m'avez mis les doigts dans les oreilles!

- Et alors?

- Et alors vous avez mis votre doigt dans mes oreilles. C'est ... beurk...

- C'est ça la médecine mon grand. Et sans moi tu serais devenu sourd! Et il aurait fallu parler avec les mains!

- Elles se seraient débouché toutes seules.

- Mmh... peut-être... alors, alors? On dit quoi? Merci qui?

- Merci Marchand... répondit le nain.

- Aaaah! De rien. En plus ça va, t'avais pas les oreilles sales.

- Je les ai lavé ce matin!

- C'est ce que je dis, tu es propre et encore heureux! Pour un héritier t'as intérêt à l'être, tout beau, tout propre, enfin bon... vous pouvez m'appeler dès à présent Docteur Marchand! Si vous avez un petit bobo, une égratignure ou besoin de réconfort ou autre chose, appelez Docteur Marchand! Docteur Marchand est là jour et nuit! Non, peut-être pas la nuit, je dors. Et je ne veux pas qu'on me réveille.

- On pourrait mourir, vous viendriez pas.

- Non.

- C'est très gentil Marchand, dit Balin.

- Aaaah si, en fin de compte je me réveillerai, mais pour une seule personne bien évidemment!

- Qui? demandèrent les nains.

- Moi... dit Thorin.

- Aaaah... ouai. C'était logique...

- Oui! Vous avez trouvé Monsieur Thorin, vous avez trouvé! Vous vous réveillerez aussi pour moi?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Quoi? vous me laisseriez agoniser dans mon lit?

- Si vous ne vous levez pas pour soigner mes compagnons, oui.

- Dans ce cas... Docteur Marchand est là jour et nuit!

- C'est bon, on a compris, dit Dwalin.

- Pour le cor, faites attention, je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillé Fili pour que ça résonne autant dans la voiture, mais ne soufflez pas comme lui.

- Mais... pourquoi vous l'avez pas essayé avant? questionna Thorin.

- Ah... oui c'est vrai... je n'y ai même pas pensé...

- Et après on dit sur moi, parce que je n'ai pas goûté les médailles! Vous êtes pareil que moi!

- Faut peut-être le changer et en mettre un plus petit, suggéra Bofur.

- Oh ben non alors! Je me suis cassé le... le... le popotin! Et tu me dis de le changer?! Pis quoi encore? Ça ne sert à rien, en plus j'ai fait un gros trou. Et si il y a encore des soucis d'orteils, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire. Euh non... d'oreilles. Il rigola. Vous imaginez si on aurait les oreilles en orteils? A quoi on ressemblerait? En fait on aurait des oreilles palmées!

- Des oreilles palmées! Bofur commença à rigoler et à devenir tout rouge. Des oreilles palmées! Ha ha ha!

- C'est bon, vous avez fini?! demanda Dwalin en grognant.

- Alala snif. J'y aurais jamais pensé.

- Mmh... si il y a une autre pratique que la vôtre pour soigner ce genre de problème, je ne suis preneur.

- Il faudra chercher quoi. Pour le moment je n'ai que cette solution.

- Il serait quand même préférable de changer Marchand, d'en mettre un plus petit. Celui-ci risque de nous rendre sourds. Je suis déjà vieux et je ne veux pas y être.

- Mmh... d'accord Baba, on verra ça tout à l'heure, j'en prendrai un plus petit et cette fois, je l'essayerai. Et mis à part ce petit accident, que pensez-vous de ma Fifi, vous n'avez pas dit grand-chose.

- Elle est bien.

- Ça va.

- Mmh.

- Han! Vous n'avez même pas vu mes lumières!

- Ah oui! C'est vrai.

- Regardez. Le marchand s'installa et leur montra les lumières.

- Wouaaaa. Comment t'as fait pour les brancher?

- Je peux pas le dire, parce que je ne sais déjà plus. C'était très complexe tu sais.

- Je me doute.

- Comme ça, s'il y a une invasion de moustiques! Nous les verrons! Et Monsieur Thorin pourra les exterminer!

- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

- Si si! Vous n'avez pas vu le geste que vous avez fait pour tuer le moustique hier? C'était rapide, précis, un vrai pro! Je suis sûr que si il y aurait un concours, vous gagnerez haut la main.

- Si vous le dites...

- J'ai essayé d'isoler un peu plus l'habitacle Bobo, pour avoir moins froid, mais j'ai pas trouvé de solutions. Mais ça va venir, ça va venir, ce n'est que partie remise.

- Haaan! Vous n'avez pas trouvé de solution? s'étonna Kili. Comment vous avez fait? C'est la honte Marchand! Vous êtes à court d'idées!

- Oui ben c'est bon, j'ai beaucoup bossé sur le cor et les lumières, donc j'ai pas encore trouvé. Ah! Au fait, savez-vous que j'ai également donné des noms à mes nouvelles inventions?!

- Ah bon?

- Lesquelles d'inventions?

- A ton avis? Le cor et mes lumières! Intérieur et extérieur.

- Aaaah... c'est pas vos nouvelles inventions, c'est NOS inventions, précisa Kili. A moi et à Fili.

- Oui oui.

- Et c'est quoi?

- Devinez.

- Euh... pour le cor... mmh... musique? essaya le jeune nain.

- C'est quoi cette vieille idée pourrie que tu me sors, bien sûr que non, c'est des noms de génies, tout comme moi. Vous ne trouverez jamais.

- Si on ne trouvera jamais, dites-le nous, ordonna Thorin.

- Oui c'est vrai, vous aurez jamais trouvé. Pour mes belles lumières avant et arrière, je les ai appelé, les phares!

- Les phares? C'est quoi ce nom? Pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit et j'ai trouvé que c'était bien.

- Mmh... et pour le cor?

- Alors celui-là, c'est encore pire. J'ai été chercher au fin fond de mon cerveau pour le trouver, je sais pas comment j'ai fait. Je l'ai appelé le klaxon!

- Le klaxon? Ça veut rien dire.

- Mais si. Ça désigne mon cor. Pas mon corps à moi hein, le cor de la voiture, le pouet pouet.

- Oui, c'est bon on a compris. On aurait pu toujours chercher, on n'aurait jamais trouvé.

- Ouai, carrément. Je sais pas où vous allez chercher ça. Ah! Et les lumières intérieures, c'est quoi? demanda Fili.

- Les lumières intérieures.

- Elles ont pas de nom?

- Si, les lumières intérieures.

- Oui, mais je veux dire, un nom comme le klaxon ou les phares.

- Mmh... non. Pas la peine.

- Si je sais! C'est les phares intérieurs, lança Kili.

- Non non, les phares, c'est les grosses lumières.

- Alors les petits phares.

- Non non, elles ressemblent pas à des phares, c'est juste les lumières intérieures.

- Vous aimez bien me contredire.

- Tout à fait.

- Je crois qu'on a fait le tour, maintenant je vais déjeuner parce que j'ai faim.

- Elle est pas un peu tristounette? songea Balin.

- Qui?

- La voiture. Je la trouve un peu tristounette maintenant avec le cor, ça lui enlève du charme.

- Ah bon? Le marchand fut choqué.

- Mmh... il faudrait peut-être lui donner de la couleur, suggéra le vieux nain.

- De la couleur... de la couleur?! Mais oui! Très très bonne idée Baba. C'est vrai que le gris des armures n'est pas terrible, c'est... c'est un peu moche en effet, pis le cor est un peu délavé je trouve, c'est à cause du soleil et de la lune ça, il est trop longtemps dehors, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il était sur une étagère. Mmmmh... de quelle couleur je pourrai la peindre... vous avez de la peinture?

- Oui.

- Et un pinceau?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Mmmmh... quelle couleur...

- En rouge! proposa Kili.

- Non, trop voyant.

- Noir?

- Non, c'est triste.

- Blanc?

- Non.

- Vert?

- Bah non. Quoique, ça pourrait être un excellent camouflage pour aller dans la forêt. Non, il faudrait une belle couleur, une belle couleur comme... il regarda Thorin en le dévisageant. Une belle couleur comme les yeux de Monsieur Thorin! La voilà la couleur! Elle sera assortie avec mes sièges!

- Vous pouvez pas arrêter avec le bleu de Thorin. Il y a d'autres couleurs.

- Non. Tout doit être à son image et j'aime bien la couleur de ses yeux.

- Merci, dit Thorin en étant fier de ses mirettes.

- Moi aussi j'ai les yeux bleus, fit remarquer Fili.

- Oui, mais toi t'es pas Monsieur Thorin et ils sont moins jolis.

- C'est sympa.

- De rien. Donc voilà! La couleur va être bleue. Mmh... bleu ciel.

- C'est autant voyant que le rouge.

- Noooonnn, ça passe inaperçu. Merci Baba! Tu auras droit aussi à une grosse médaille en chocolat.

- A quel goût?

- Comme tu veux.

- Je peux prendre les trois?

- Si tu veux.

- Tu nous donnes du travail en plus Balin.

- Je sais.

- Wouaaaa, faut faire trois grosses médailles en chocolat?! s'exclama Kili avec de gros yeux.

- Eh oui!

- On a pas de bol, rajouta son frère.

- Et vous avez intérêt que ses médailles soient exquises.

- Oui oui... dirent les deux frères.

- Bon allez, moi je vais déjeuner!

- Non attend!

- Quoi.

- J'ai une toute dernière question à poser.

- Laquelle? demanda Dwalin en haussant un sourcil.

- Qui veut peindre la voiture avec moi?

- Personne, dirent les nains en partant.

- Quoi?! Mais... mais attendez! Qui veut faire avec moi? demanda-t-il en les poursuivant.

- Fili, Kili?

- Ben non, on fait les médailles. Et Bofur aussi, ha ha.

- Balin?

- Mmh... non je n'ai pas trop envie.

- Alors Linlin?

- Non!

- Que... alors Monsieur Thorin! Oui, vous et moi, ensemble, tous les deux. Après tout c'est normal que vous fassiez avec moi, c'est la couleur de vos yeux.

- Vous oseriez me faire travailler?

- Euh... oui... non, vous avez raison. Dans ce cas je peindrai tout seul... comme un vieux Marchand solitaire... seul... sans amis... snif, pleurnicha-t-il en essuyant sa larme imaginaire, puis rentra lui aussi.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Bon... pour l'astuce du Marchand avec Fili, je ne sais pas du tout où j'ai été chercher ça, c'est en écrivant que c'est venu tout seul, sans même réfléchir. Et ne pensez pas que je l'ai déjà fait mdr.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Bofur déjeuna tranquillement pendant que tous les autres mangeaient, il était un petit peu déréglé, mais il s'en fichait. Il but deux grands bols et mangea cinq tartines tant il avait faim. Il prit ensuite tout ce qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre, croissant, fruits, yaourt etc... les autres nains et le marchand mangeaient très bien aussi. Une fois le repas terminé, ainsi que le petit déjeuner, Fili, Kili et Bofur expulsèrent tout le monde pour se mettre immédiatement au travail. Le marchand et Thorin ne prirent même pas la peine de le dire, ce qui les ravissait. Le marchand décida lui aussi de commencer la petite touche beauté de sa voiture.

Kili fit les médailles au chocolat noir, comme prévu, Fili, au blanc et Bofur au praliné. A trois, ça allait plus vite et ils pouvaient s'entraider, ce qu'ils firent même très souvent. Ils rajoutèrent une fois de plus du sucre (sans se tromper), mais uniquement dans le chocolat noir, le blanc était déjà bien sucré et le praliné encore plus. Ils firent le bonhomme de Kili, exactement le même. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se casser la tête et les deux nains lui avaient dit qu'ils le trouvaient bien. Ils firent trois grosses médailles pour Balin et en firent même pour tout le monde, car il leur restait du chocolat. Chacun avait droit à sa grosse médaille. Ils avaient bien travaillé et étaient très contents.

Le marchand, lui, prenait tout son temps. Il avait trouvé un beau bleu comme il voulait, malheureusement, il n'y en avait pas assez pour faire entièrement sa voiture et passer plusieurs couches. Ils prient donc plusieurs bleus et fit sa petite sauce, comme un vrai magicien faisant ses potions dans son chaudron, voire une sorcière ou un enchanteur...

Il commença sa première couche et la laissa sécher, ce n'était pas très beau, puis il en remit une et encore une, il en mit au total quatre, pour que sa voiture ait une très belle couleur. Le résultat était très satisfaisant. Une autre idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Il lui restait également de la peinture, comme les trois nains avec le chocolat. Il décida donc de peindre l'intérieur de la voiture, en ayant vraiment calculé son coup, il en avait eu juste pile poil, ce qui le mit en joie et qui lui fit gonfler les chevilles, car il se flattait tout seul.

Il partit une nouvelle fois déranger les nains car ils devaient absolument voir le rendu le jour, sinon ça ne servait à rien. Et comme le marchand était pressé qu'ils la voient, il ne voulait pas attendre.

- Monsieur Thorin! l'appela-t-il en fracassant un petit peu la porte de son bureau, ce qui choqua même le roi sous la montagne.

- Ma porte!

- Désolé, elle ne tenait pas beaucoup, c'est pas du solide dit donc.

- Vous allez me la réparer!

- Oui oui, on verra ça plus tard, je demanderai à Kili. J'ai fini la voiture Monsieur Thorin! Je l'ai fini! Elle est magnifique! Il faut que vous veniez voir ça.

- Je suis occupé, ça ne se voit pas?

- Non. Vous faites quoi?

- Les papiers!

- Aaaah, pfff, on s'en fiche des papiers, c'est pas important.

- Si.

- C'est sur quoi?

- Sur... ça ne vous regarde pas.

- En effet, quoique... ça pourrait me regarder si ça me concerne. Vous préparer déjà notre contrat c'est ça? Où dois-je signer? demanda-t-il en cherchant l'endroit de la signature avec ses yeux.

- Il n'y a rien à signer et ça ne vous concerne pas.

- Ça me concernera, mais plus tard. Bon! Venez avec moi, je veux vous monter ma Fifi, vous avez bien cinq minutes?

- D'accord, répondit-il en soufflant. Et les autres, où sont-ils?

- Bah, les trois p'tits sont occupés, Baba, je ne sais pas et Monsieur Dwalin... je ne sais pas non plus. Mais on va aller les chercher, il faut qu'ils voient aussi, je ne vais pas vous la montrer de nuit.

Les deux allèrent chercher Bofur, Fili et Kili dans la cuisine qui avaient caché les médailles, ils leur feraient gouter au diner. Balin et Dwalin étaient ensemble, ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à les trouver. Tout le monde était réuni, c'était parfait. Ils partirent une nouvelle fois voir la voiture et ils furent estomaquer par le résultat et sa beauté.

- Wouaaaah, s'exclama Bofur. Elle est belle!

- Je rejoins ton avis.

- Moi aussi.

- C'est une très belle couleur, vous ne trouvez pas?

- Si.

- Je l'ai fait à ma sauce, parce que pour avoir plusieurs pots de la même couleur, dur. A croire que vous êtes radins.

- Mmh...

- Un peu...

- Enfin bon, elle est superbe. Monsieur Thorin?

- Oui, je suis très étonné du résultat.

- C'est clair que maintenant elle est plus du tout tristounette. Elle... elle... woua, trop bien.

- Attendez, c'est pas fini. Regardez l'intérieur.

- Wouaaaa, firent tous les nains, y compris Dwalin et Thorin.

- Vous avez même peint l'intérieur, c'est super beau, constata Kili.

- Il me restait de la peinture. Je n'allais quand même pas la gaspiller. Pas de gâchis.

- T'as bien fait, ça lui donne de... de... de la classe! Oui de la classe.

- Merci Bobo.

- En fin compte, c'est vrai que le bleu va très bien, admit l'archer. Mais je me demande comment elle serait si elle aurait été rouge ou...

- Pas bien.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que c'est pas la couleur de Monsieur Thorin. C'est la couleur du diable!

- N'importe quoi.

- Si si, le diable et si vous n'êtes pas gentils, vous irez tous en enfer!

- Et vous non?

- Non. Moi je suis saint. J'irai au paradis voir Balin.

- Hein?

- Je rigole Baba, c'était une allusion à Dieu. Ben oui, il est tout barbu et il est vieux. Enfin... je suppose. Mais ne t'offense pas hein, c'est une plaisanterie.

- Oui oui...

- Je crois pas, dit Fili.

- Mais si. En plus Balin ira au paradis, il sera avec moi.

- Si il y sera, vous nous aurez sur le dos, reprit son petit frère.

- Non, c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que vous avez failli casser ma voiture. Monsieur Dwalin m'a cassé mon volant...

- Détaché, le coupa-t-il sans que le marchand s'en rende compte.

- Il y sera pas non plus et Bobo... mmh... tu seras entre les deux. Tu nous as fait un petit accident, mais ça va, c'était pas trop ta faute. Enfin... si... mais il y a rien eu donc c'est bon.

- Donc je serai sur terre.

- C'est ça.

- Je serai un fantôme?

- En quelque sorte.

- Wouaaaa... je serai condamné à être tout seul sans qu'on me voie? Oh ben non alors.

- Bon ben dans ce cas, j'essayerai de convaincre le p'tit père au-dessus.

- Chouette.

- Et Monsieur Thorin, vous me rejoignez avec Balin et Bobo, si ça se fait. Nous serons tous les quatre ensemble.

- Nous, on s'en fout, dit Kili. Tant qu'on est les deux, on se moque où on est, hein Fee.

- Ouai.

- Ouai ouai, restez ensemble en amoureux avec Monsieur Dwalin aussi. Vous aurez un garde pour vous surveiller.

- Quelles sottises, rétorqua Dwalin.

- Aaaaah... ça y'est, j'ai compris, dit Fili.

- Quoi?

- En fait, vous avez pas voulu la peindre en rouge parce que c'est le diable et ni en blanc parce que c'est le paradis. Et ce qui les sépare, c'est le ciel. Donc vous l'avez peinte en bleu pour ça aussi.

- Mmh... ah oui, bien trouvé, je n'y avais pas pensé, même si c'est pas ça.

- Mais si.

- Ben non.

- Pourquoi?

- Y a autre chose qui les sépare.

- Ah bon, c'est quoi? demanda Bofur.

- La terre.

- Hein?

- Ben oui, la barrière du paradis, c'est le ciel, et la barrière de l'enfer, c'est la terre.

- Wouaaaa... pfff...

- Eh ouai! Vous avez vu comme je suis très intelligent.

- Ça c'est grâce à moi. Je vous ai fait la remarque du ciel.

- Oui aussi. Enfin bon... quelle note me donnez-vous? Sur dix. Et qu'elle soit haute! Parce que le Monsieur en bas avec ses grosses cornes vous regarde et si vous n'êtes pas gentils avec moi, hop. Trou noir et vous descendez sous la terre.

- Mmh... huit, dirent Kili et Fili.

- Dix pour moi, dit Bofur.

- Neuf, dit Balin.

- Huit et demi, dirent Thorin et Dwalin.

- Ça va, c'est pas mal.

- On est généreux Marchand, soyez content, surtout pour ma note. Moi, vous m'avez donné un trois, alors hein, soyez content.

- C'est vrai... allez, je te donne cinq. Deux points parce que tu m'as donné une bonne note.

- Pas la peine, parce que vous pouvez déjà encrer un dix dans votre tête, déclara Bofur.

- Ah oui?

- Oui, nos médailles sont au top! J'aurai dû faire pâtissier.

- Donc on oublie ma note, c'était la première et seule celle du rattrapage compte.

- D'accord, on verra ça.

- Et sinon? Rien d'autre? On a tout vu?

- Mmh... oui je pense, ma voiture a gagné le prix nobel de la beauté donc c'est bon. Allez, aux médailles maintenant.

- Aaaaah non, désolé. Vous les mangerez ce soir. C'est la surprise, faut garder le suspens, dit Fili.

- Ouai.

- Ça va être un très grand soir. Nos médailles, plus la conduite. C'est toujours moi qui commence le premier vous oubliez pas.

- Non.

- Sur?

- Oui! Tu veux que je te parle en quelle langue? En elfe?

- Non merci! gronda immédiatement Thorin. Ne parlez pas d'elfes ici.

- Pardon. Hé mais... si! Quand tout le monde aura une voiture, vous pourrez aller les narguer avec! Ça sera vous les rois, eux, ils en auront pas hi hi. Ils resteront avec leurs chevaux.

- Il y aura toujours des chevaux.

- Oui, mais il y aura la voiture!

- Oui oui...

- Ils vont rester bouche bée quand ils vous verront. Vous passerez devant leur maison, et vous ferez « youhou! Vous avez vu? on a des voitures gnéhéhé! Hé ouai! On est les meilleurs!»

- Vous avez bu Marchand? demanda Kili.

- Non pourquoi?

- Comme ça.

- Parce que vous êtes maboul, ajouta son frère.

- Mais non. Quoique... maboul et intelligent. Wouaaa, je suis tout ça à la fois? Je suis Marchand, je vais construire un tas de voiture, je suis docteur, je suis maboul et je suis intelligent! Et même beau! Je suis vraiment un être exceptionnel.

- Totalement, approuva Thorin.

- Heureusement que je ne suis pas Docteur maboul. Vous imaginez, un docteur maboule? Comment je ferai pour vous soigner? Je sais pas à quoi vous ressembleriez quand vous sortiriez de chez moi.

- A rien, répondit Dwalin.

- Tout à fait.

- Mais vous êtes quand même un Docteur maboule, vu vos méthodes, vous en êtes un, confirma Fili.

- C'est des méthodes révolutionnaires ça. Ah! Et si vous ne m'achetez pas de voitures, j'irai voir vos concurrents, vos très bon amis les elfes.

- On a compris qui c'était.

- Et là c'est eux qui pourront faire « youhou! Vous avez vu? on a des voitures gnéhéhé! Hé ouai! On est les meilleurs!» et vous allez devenir rouge Monsieur Thorin. Rouge de colère parce qu'ils vous nargueront et rouge de ne pas m'avoir acheté des voitures. Ce qui fait, en conclusion que! Vous allez m'acheter des voitures.

- C'est vrai que j'ai pas envie que ça soit les elfes qui en ont, dit Bofur d'un ton triste.

- Et qui dit que vous n'allez pas leur en vendre? reprit Kili.

- Je suis gentil, je ne fais pas des coups bas. Je suis venu voir Monsieur Thorin, ce n'est pas pour rien. De toute façon, quoi que vous direz, vous allez m'en acheter. Et en plus je n'aime pas ces êtres tout secs! Tout beau, tout... pfff, ils croient que ce sont eux les rois du monde. Et en plus! Quand je suis venu chercher Monsieur Thorin, il était déjà en train de faire les papiers pour le contrat de vente!

- C'est vrai? demandèrent tous les nains.

- Non!

- Si si, j'ai tout vu, sauf où il fallait que je signe.

- C'est parce qu'il n'y avait rien à signer!

- Ouai ouai, vous mentez bien Monsieur Thorin, vous êtes un p'tit coquin, vous faites des cachotteries, dit-il en faisant rigoler Fili et Kili.

- Tu nous as jamais rien dit Tonton.

- C'est parce que je ne fais rien.

- Si si, mais en fait il dit ça, c'est parce qu'il veut me faire la surprise, il veut me faire un gros cadeau. En plus ça sera bientôt mon anniversaire.

- Ah bon? Vous aurez quel âge? questionna le plus jeune.

- C'est mal poli de demander ça.

- Pourquoi? C'est juste une question.

- Parce que ça ne te regarde pas.

- Tout comme mes papiers rajouta Thorin.

- Allez dites-nous une fourchette.

- Non. D'accord, un indice. Mmh... j'ai moins de cinquante ans.

- Vous les avez peut-être.

- Ben non que je les ai pas! Tu m'as regardé? Mais toi par contre, tu les as largement! Oh le papy, le papy!

- Je suis pas un papy, c'est Balin le papy.

- C'est gentil Kili.

- Désolé Balin.

- Tu pourras pas savoir mon age, t'es beaucoup plus vieux que moi.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Oh! Je vous arrête tout de suite, arrêtez de jouer à ce jeu! gronda Thorin.

- Quel jeu?

- Celui que vous êtes en train de commencer.

- Aaaah... si, non?

- Oui!

- Mmh...

- J'en conclus donc, que si vous voulez me faire un très beau cadeau pour mon anniversaire, vous m'achetez mes voitures.

- Il y en a qu'une.

- Roooo pour le moment oui. Je ferai les autres quand j'aurai les sous.

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à partir avec et que vous nous faites pas les voitures, fit remarquer Fili.

- Mais non, et... je me ferais tirer dessus comme un lapin je suppose.

- Oui, approuva Dwalin.

- A moins que je me faufile en douce, comme une petite souris et...

- N'y comptez pas Marchand.

- Ha ha! Votre réponse me suffit Monsieur Thorin! La voilà la preuve, la preuve de vos magouilles, de vos cachoteries!

- Quelle preuve?

- Vous ne me laisseriez pas m'en aller avec vos sous si j'ai pas fait les voitures.

- Personne ne prend mon or. Si vous êtes un voleur, faites le moi savoir tout de suite et je vous laisserai partir sans dommage.

- Vous oseriez me frapper?

- S'il le faut.

- Oula...

- Et vous passerez à la fouille Marchand, rajouta Balin.

- C'est vrai? demanda-t-il aux deux jeunes qui lui firent un signe positif de la tête. Il faut que je me tienne à carreau. Vous me faites peur Monsieur Thorin.

- Si vous saviez à quel point il est méchant! Et Dwalin! Haaannn, c'est encore pire! s'écria Kili.

- Quoi?!

- Pourquoi?

- Ils ont pas arrêté de nous faire pleurer quand nous...

- C'est parce que vous le méritiez, c'est bien fait, dit le marchand en lui clouant le bec.

- Sympa...

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Thorin, je ne suis pas un voleur, je suis juste un marchand.

- J'espère bien...

- On attend ce soir pour vos médailles alors?

- Oui, ce soir, au dessert avec... mmh... avec quoi comme dessert?

- Aucune idée.

- Pas de pâtisserie! J'ai eu mon compte, s'écria Fili.

- Donc pas de gâteau. Mmmmh... des fruits. Oui des fruits, ça c'est du dessert, dit Bofur.

- Si tu le dis, mais ça suffit pas, faut nourrir les ventres.

- Oui ben on verra, Balin aura une idée, c'est lui qui dira.

- Vous me donnez carte blanche pour le dessert?

- Oui.

- D'accord.

- Bon ben voilà... je pense que c'est tout bon non? Plus qu'à attendre ce soir pour les médailles.

- Et pour conduire!

- Ouai! Vivement!

**xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
